Will I Ever Find Love
by Sapph-Fire
Summary: Kagomes always been looking for her true love. But the problem is, she dresses like a geek. Her bestie Sango helps Kagome change for homecoming. Can this change work? Inuyasha the schools playboy doesnt need to settle down. Can this one girl change that?
1. Shorty Like Mine

AN: This is my second story I made this one cause my first one didn't do so well but I hope that this ones better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Shorty Like Mine by Bow Wow and Chris Brown or Promise by Ciara.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_I wonder will I ever find my one true love?_' a young girl named Kagome thought. While sitting at the local diner.

_There's nothin I won't do_

_To spend my life with you_

_I'll give my all to you_

_I promise that I will neva lie to you boy…_

"Kagome. Kagome your phones ringing." Another young girl named Sango said. 'Huh? What?" Kagome asked confused. 'OOO"

_'Hello'_

'Hello Miss. Kagome we have you're your dress ready to pick up in a week'

_'Dress?" "What dress?'_

'The dress you wanted for homecoming I believe.'

_'Ummmm ok'_

'Great see you on Wedensday.' _CLICK_

"Who was that" Sango asked "Some lady saying that I got a dress waiting for me for homecoming." Kagome said very suspicially. "Oo ok that's it then?" Sango asked "Yea that's it." Kagome said. "Hmmmm Sango this has your name written all over it!!" Kagome said angryly. "Kagome I have no idea of what you mean." Sango said playfully. "You know damn right what I mean." Kagome said even angrier. Kagome's head got huge and Sango went very tiny. "Ok OK OK!" Sango said in defeat.

"I saw dress that was perfect for you so I bought it for you but I had to wait 2 weeks cause they didn't have your size." Sango said. "But Sango I already told you that Im not going to homecoming because no ones gonna ask me out" Kagome said sadly with her bangs covering her eyes. "Kagome I know you think that nobody wants to ask you but can you give it a chance please?" Sango asked pleading. "I don't know." Kagome said "Come on take a chance and whos knows your true love might be there." Sango said knowing she would say yes. _'My true love huh what the hell ima do it' _Kagome thought "Ok Sango I'll go." Kagome said. "I knew you would say yea." Sango said happily

"Now come on lets go now" Kagome said anxiously. She dragged Sango out the diner and into her Mustang. Sango turned on the radio. Shorty Like Mine came on. "Oh My God!" They both said at the same time. "I love this song!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Only thing that keeps up_

_When Im feeling down_

_I don't know bout you_

_But I gotta keep mines around_

_Cause I done looked _

_I done searched and its hard to find_

_Another shorty like mine _

_Baby yes im _

_Addicted to how we kick it_

_Everything you say to me_

_Neva knew it could be so wicked_

_Hopeing that you stay with me_

_Search around the world_

_But you will neva find_

_Another shorty like mine_

_Shorty like mine_

"MIROKU!!!' "Turn it down just a little bit." A guy named Inuyasha yelled. "Alright man chill." Miroku said back while lowering the volume. "Why do like that song so much anyways?" Inuyasha asked while looking at the road.(Their driving in a car) "I don't know why I just like the words and the way it sounds" Miroku said while singing the lyrics still. "Like you could keep a girl long enough to call her your shorty." Inuyasha said matter of factly. "I can to with my dearest Sango." Miroku said proudly.

"Right and ima break up with Kikyo." Inuyasha said sarcastically. "Right bro like your ever gonna break up with Kikyo." Miroku said. "Exactly that's just saying that your neva gonna get with Sango." Inuyasha said. "I so can get with Sango." Miroku said angryly. "Yea if you stop grabbing her ass every 5 seconds." Inuyasha said chuckling. Miroku ignored him and started singing….

_I tell my niggas that uh you got a girl but she aint nothin like mine_

_Cute face nice size like mine_

_Stay kitted hod wit it like mine_

_Mean walk talk chris help me tell em was up_

Then a blue Mustang pulled up next to them playing the same song and two girls were singing Chris Browns part..

_All this love inside of me _

_And all I wanna do is give it to her_

I don't care what da fellas say bout it 

_Cause I got somethin to say bout it_

_What im bout say straight up real talk no cut I don't play bout it_

_There aint a price you could put on a girl who knows_

_Jus what to say when you need to hear it the most_

_And ima tell you somethin else if I don't know nothin_

_Else I know._

"Aint that Sango Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. 'Huh where?" Miroku asked. In the car next to us singing your song." Inuyasha said looking amazed at how good they both could sing. "Hi my dearest Sango!" Miroku yelled sticking his head out the window. "You got a beautiful voice.

"Huh" Sango said looking embarresed. "Miroku what are you doing here!" Sango yelled. "Going home my love." Miroku said with a huge smile on his face. _'His love? What does_ _he mean by that?_' Sango thought. Kagome wasn't paying attention to Miroku and Sango's conversation she was more interested in the person next to Miroku.

'_He looks so sexy.'_ Kagome thought. _'I especially like those ears on top of his head. Does_ _that mean hes a demon? No wait he's a half demon.'_ She thought again.

Inuyasha felt someone staring at him. _'Why is that girl staring at me?_' Inuyasha thought. "Hey Miroku whose that girl next to Sango?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't know." Miroku said. "She is ugly as hell." Inuyasha said disgusted. The light turned green and Inuyasha was about to speed when he said to the car next to him. "Ey bitch you ugly as hell!"

SCREECH!!!!! 

"Did he just say….." Kagome said shocked and dissapointed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review Por Favor!!!!!!!!!!!

Gracias


	2. Promises and Being asked

AN: I decided to update cause my reviewers want me to of course...thank you

All My reviewers

Disclaimer:I don't own him but a girl can dream right. And I don't own Smack That From Akon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome turned the corner on her way to drop off Sango at home. "Kagome don't worry bout what Inuyasha said hes just being a bitch like he always is." Sango said trying to cheer her up. "You know Sango," Kagome said sadly. "Im not going to homecoming so you can get your money back for that dress." "WHAT!!!" Sango yelled. "No im not doing that I cant cause you already promised that you would go." Sango said. "Im not going ok and that's final." Kagome said seriously. "Kagome what happened to the promise we made about always keeping are promises" Sango said.

FLASHBACK

'Lets make a peomise to swear that we'll always keep our promises no matter what they are." A 6 year old Sango said. "Ok yea sure I swear that I will always keep my promises no matter what they come out to be." A 5 year old Kagome said.

"And that's a promise." Sango said. They both started laughing.

END OF FLASHBACK

"And from that point on we always kept our promises so what makes this so different?" Sango said. "Your not gonna give up bout this are you?" Kagome asked. "Nope" "You better keep this promise Kagome" Sango said. _'Should I go to homecoming?_' Kagome thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha why did you say that to that girl?" Miroku asked. They just got to Inuyasha's house or should I say Mansion. Inuyasha was the richest person in Japan. His dad own this huge company so he has a lot of money. "Well it's the truth why would I not tell her the truth." Inuyasha said. _"Why would Sango be hanging out with her anyways?'_ Inuyasha thought. "You know that that girl goes to our school?" Miroku asked. "No she don't I never seen her before." Inuyasha said. "Well she do her name is Kagome Higarashi." Miroku said.

"I think your mistaking I know everyone in that school what makes you think that I wouldent know her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because she a geek that no one knows except me and Sango." Miroku stated. "Well that explains it then." Inuyasha said. "Come on lets go inside and get something to eat im in the mood for some Ramon. "You always are" Miroku said laughing. "You wanna get beat Miroku?" Inuyasha said angryly. "No just stating the obvious." Miroku said defensivly. "Keh" Inuyasha said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye Sango I'll call you tonight ok." Kagome said. "Ok but don't forget what I said bout keeping our promises." Sango said. "I wont bye." Kagome said then drove off home.

"Mom I'm home" Kagome yelled coming into the house. "Hello Kagome dear dinner will be ready soon ok." Ms. Higarashi said. "Ok mom I'm going to take a shower." Kagome said walking up the stairs to her room.

Kagome dropped her stuff and walked into the bathroom. She dropped her clothes and jumped in the shower. She adjusted the temperature so that it was just right. 15 minutes later she came out and wrapped a towel around her and another one on her head.

She wiped the fog of the mirror and looked at her reflection. _'Am I really that ugly?'_ Kagome thought sadly. _'KNOCK KNOCK'_

Kagome opened the door to see her brother Sota standing there. "Sota what the hell are you doin in my room!" Kagome yelled. _'How the hell did he get in my room in the first place?'_ Kagome thought about different ways her brother could have came in.

"Sango's here she says its urgent" Sota said. "Tell her to come up here." Kagome said anxiously.

"SANGO KAGOME SAID COME UP HERE!!!" Sota yelled at the top of his lungs. Sota left and Sango came up panting real hard. " I-came-as-soon-as-I-could-its-time-to-go-to-work." Sango said taking breaths between her words. "Work? What work?" Kagome asked looking like a confused child.(I can just imagine that its sooo cute lol) "For school tomarrow were gonna get you a date to homecoming." Sango said excited.

"Ummm Sango homecoming is not till next week and whats about this getting a date thing?" Kagome asked suspicially. "Well as you put it it you say that everyone thinks your ugly and wont go to homecoming with you right?" Sango asked. "Yea." Kagome said. "Well we both know its true soooo I'm gonna give you a makeover!!!" Sango said happily. "Sango do I hav…Hey you think I'm ugly." Kagome said getting fiery. "Well not exactly but sorta but anyways take your towel off." Sango said. "Humph" Kagome said. "Wait take my towel off Sango I didn't know you rolled that way" Kagome said scaredly while slowly backing away from her.

"Kagome I mean take your towel off your head dumb ass." Sango said while glaring at Kagome. "How could you even think I rolled that way I thought you knew me more than that." Sango said dissapointed. 'Soorrrryyy." Kagome apologized having a huge grin on her face. "Ok Sango what do you have…"

_I feel you crepping I can see_

_It from my shadow_

_Wanna jump up on my Lamborguini Gallardo_

_Maybe go to my place and _

_Just kick it like…_

Sango's Phone rang

_"Hello"_

"Hi my dearest Sango"

_"Miroku what do you want?"_

"I was just calling to ask you a question"

"_It better not be will you bear my child cause the answer is.."_

"No Sango I was just gonna ask if you will go to homecoming with me?"

"……"

"Sango are you there?"

_"DIAL TONE"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me guess she hung up on you." Inuyasha asked while eating his 3 plate of ramon. –_Silence_- "I knew it" Inuyasha said while stuffing a mouth full of ramon in his mouth.

"I guess Sango doesn't feel the same way I feel about her." Miroku said below a whisper with his bangs covering his eyes. His eyes started getting watery but they didn't fall. Miroku walked out the door and walked home.

"I feel bad for him" Inuyasha said feeling sorry. "I'm gonna hook them up."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did Miroku say?" Kagome asked while looking a Sango red as a tomato face. "He asked me to prom." Sango said in a whisper. "And then you hung up on him Sango give the boy a chance." Kagome said dissapointed. "Because I don't think I can trust him but anyways lets pick out your clothes." Sango said walking up to Kagome's closet. "But ooo nevermind." Kagome said knowing that Sango wouldent answer her.

"KAGOME!!!" Sango yelled. "You have all these nice clothes and you never where them!" Sango said angrly. "Because well I dnt know." Kagome said while looking away. "And all these shoes!" Sango said. "I'm borrowing these tomarrow."

45 minutes later Sango found the perfect outfit for kagome to wear and the perfect hairstyle.

"Where this tomarrow ok" Sango said. "Sango I don't know about this." Kagome while looking at her clothes. "Trust ok" Sango said. "And trust me when I said you should give Miroku a chance." Kagome said. Sango stayed quiet and left.

Kagome got her pajamas on and layed down on her bed. 'I'm gonna hook them two up.' Kagome thought. 'And I wonder what everyones gonna think about what I'm gonna wear to school tomarrow" Kagome thought and fell into a dreamless sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I kinda made Miroku a little sensitive but I just thought it was in the moment. I wonder how Kagomes gonna look and what people are gonna say even I don't know but review and you will find out!!!!!!!


	3. The Fight and The Transformation

Thank you everyone for reviewing I really appreciate that it makes soooo ahppy that yall like it thank you..

cutemiko4ever

Kikyo Hater 01

inu-kag-love'me'

crystal18111994

amyrosey

Miroku'z Girl

Disclaimer: sorry don't own him I don't own Shorty Be Mine by Pretty Ricky or Irreplaceable by Beyonce

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You hit me up on ya cell phone_

_You go girl wit yo thong thong thong thong thong_

_Sexy black come ova here_

_And let me put a few…_

'_Hello' _Inuyasha said sleeply

'Ey man I need your help'

'Help with what Miroku?' 

'Trying to get with Sango'

'Man the most important thing is don't grabb her ass all the time' 

'So then I can grab it some of the time?'

'No you dumb ass that not what I mean' 

'ok man I got you but I gotta get ready for school so peace.'

'CLICK' 

Inuyasha looked at the clock it read 6:45. "Damn I 45 minutes before I get ready to go to school." Inuyasha yelled and got up to get something to eat. "Stupid Miroku waking me up so early now I can't even go back to sleep." Inuyasha mumbled angryly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I gotta be very quiet.' Sango whispered walking into Kagome's room. "Kagome,Kagome wake up." Sango whispered while poking Kagome. She didn't wake up. _'Hmmm I wonder what can I do to wake her up?"_ Sango thought. Sango jumped on top of Kagome and screamed in her ear.. "KAGOME WAKE UP!!!" "AAHHHHH!!!!" Kagome screamed and rolled off the bed. She peaked over the corner of her bed so see a Sango laughing hystericaly.

"_laugh_-you should-_laugh_-seen your face-_laugh_-." Sango said between laughs. "What the hell was that for Sango!" Kagome yelled. "You scared the shit out of me!" She yelled again. "Its time to get ready for school,todays your big day." Sango said. "Oo. Right. Well lets get ready then." Kagome said while grabbing her clothes and going in the bathroom. _'I'm going to get you back Sango for scaring me like that' _Kagome thought with a evil smirk on her face.

15 minutes later she came out looking soo different wearing…

_You hit me up on ya cell phone_

_You go girl wit yo thong thong thong thong thong_

_Sexy black come ova here_

_And let me put a few love buzzes in your ear…_

_'Hello'_

'Inu-Baby I miss you!'

'_Hey Kikyo I miss you to.'_

'I've been so miserable without you here without you.'

'_Me to I'm going to see in a little bit ok.'_

'Ok but your gonna have to make it up to me like well I don't know shopping maybe.'

'_Ok we'll talk more at school ok I love you.'_

'Back at you Inu-Baby.'

Then Kikyo hung up. _'I wonder why whenever I say I love you she doesn't say it back?' _Inuyasha thought confused.

"Well let me get ready for school." Inuyasha said while going up to his room while still thinking about why Kikyo doesn't say it back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome came out wearing a pink strapless shirt with flowers on it some white knee-knockers with a pink outline some some pink chinese slippers and a white half jacket. She wore her hair straight down with a little waves with her bangs still out. For the finishing touch some gold hoop earings that say sexy on them.(I have that outfit and I be rocking it but with a different hairstyle).

"Oh my god Kagome!!" Sango screamed. "You look so sexy." "Do you really think so?" Kagome asked while looking at her new look in the mirror. "Yes you do I don't even think your Kagome no more." Sango said. "Well Kagome its time to strut your new look at school. "But Sango." Kagome didn't have time to finish when she was drag out to the car.

"Come on Kagome be happy let listen to music." Sango said. She turned on the radio and Irreplaceable by Beyonce came on..

_To the left, to the left_

_To the left, to the left_

_To the left, to the left_

_Everything you own in a box to the left_

_In the closet that's my stuff yes if I bought it_

_Baby please don't touch_

_And keep talking that mess that fine_

_Could you walk and talk at the same time and_

_It's my name that's on that jag_

_So go and move your bags,let me call you a cab._

_Standing in the front yard telling me_

_How I'm such a fool talkin bout_

_How I'll never ever find a man like you_

_You got me twisted_

_You must not know bout me_

_You must not know bout me _

_I can have another you in a minute matter fact he'll be here any minute…_

They arrived at school when they were about to get out the car a black BMW parked right next to them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man Miroku whats up with you and music?" Inuyasha asked annoyed. "I just like music ok." He said getting out the car when he saw his "beloved" Sango getting out of the car right next to them.

"Hi my dearest Sango you look lovely today." Miroku said to Sango. She wore a baby blue Rocawear shirt with a white skirt and some baby blue and white Nike Forces and her hair in the usual ponytail.(those are Kagome's shoes ok).

"Thank you Miro.." _'SLAP' "_Humph stupid pervert." Sango said walking away angryly. "I told you not to grad her ass you retard." Inuyasha whispered. "I'm sorry I just coulden't help myself." Miroku said walking off into the school.

'_Oh man why do I have to be standing next to him'_ Kagome thought nervously. '_This_ _arrogent jerk called me a bitch and said I was ugly._' Kagome thought angryly. _'I'm_ _gonna give him a piece of my mind.' _Kagome was about to say something when.

"Ey whats your name?" Inuyasha said. "Uhhhh!!" Kagome said falling down. "You mean you don't remember me?" Kagome asked surprised. "Ummm no I don't are you new." Inuyasha asked confused. "Look my name is Kagome Higarashi." Kagome said annoyed. "Wait your that ugly ass bitch that was in the car with Sango?" Inuyasha said surprised.

"Who do you think your calling bitch?" Kagome asked angryly. "Well you obviosly." Inuyasha fought back. "If you call me a bitch one more time oooo I swear." Kagome threatened. "You'll what scare me with your uglyness." Inuyasha said with a smirk. "Stop calling me a bitch you stupid half-breed." Kagome said then covered her mouth with her hand and regreted what she said.

Inuyasha lowered his head with his bangs covering his eyes. "So you think im a stupid half-breed, well let me tell you you stupid ass bitch you don't know who your messing with just watch your back just cause you changed your look and your not a ugly ass bitch anymore doesn't mean that you can act like a snotty ass hoe." Inuyasha yelled angryly and stormed off into the school.

Kagome just stood there shocked. _'Why did I say that for I didn't mean to say it'_ Kagome thought sadly. Then the bell rang for school to start. Kagome walked into the school. She walked down the hallways with everyone looking at her boys were whistling and asking her to be their girl but of course she denied. Girls stared at her wanting to have her beauty.

Then Koga walked up to her. "Hey Kagome you look different today I like it." He said grabing her hands in his. "You're my woman now." Koga demanded. "Wh-wha-what!" Kagome said shocked. "I'm not your woman Koga !" Kagome yelled in his face and walked away into her classroom. "ooo I like em' fiesty." He said walking away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked into the classroom only to find everyone staring at her. She looked around the classroom only to find a couple in the back making out. She gasped when she found out who it was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wonder who was making out well I know and its not who yall are thinking lets see how many of yall will figure out who was maing Out in the back of the classroom…

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	4. Heartbreak

AN: This chapter might be shorter but I just wanted to update again for all my reviewers..

cutemiko4ever

Kikyo Hater 01

inu-kag-love'me'

crystal18111994

amyrosey

Miroku'z Girl

Dead-Phsyco

Psycho-Sango

Disclamer: I own…. Nevermind I don't own Inuyasha and I don't own Too Little Too Late by JoJo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was shocked when she found Miroku and Ayame making out in the corner of the classroom.

"Hey Kagome whats up?" Sango asked walking in the classroom. "Hello earth to Kagome what are you lookin at any.." Sango said following her gaze when it landed on the corner of the classroom.

Sango looked shock. Kagome relized that Sango was there and turned to her when she found her eyes getting watery. "Sango wait no don't cry." Kagome said giving Sango a hug. Miroku stopped and looked back at the front of the classroom only to see Sango death glare on him. He shrieked and started walking towards her. Her eyes started getting even more watery and she pushed Kagome off of her and ran out the room.

Miroku looked shocked when Kagome came in and pushed him out the way. "Look what the fuck you did you dumb ass!" Kagome yelled. "Kagome..is that you?" Miroku asked surprised. "Yes it's me." Kagome said annoyed. "You look sexy will you consider bearing my children?" Miroku asked which earned him a slap harder then he has ever gotten. "That was for saying that to me and this.." Kagome said kicking him in the balls. "Is for hurting Sango." Kagome said then ran off to find Sango. Miroku was on the ground holding his baby makers.

'_I hurt Sango.'_ Miroku thought surprised.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Oh Sango where are you'_ Kagome thought worryly. Then she walked into the girls bathroom to wash her face when she heard crying in one of the stalls. _'I wonder who_ _could be crying.'_ Kagome thought walking towards the satll with the crying. She opened it only to find Sango there crying her eyes out.

"Oh My God Sango I'm so sorry please stop crying." Kagome begged hugging her. _'Why_ _am I feeling like my heart just got ripped out and why am I crying in thought first place.'_ Sango thought. "Sango please don't cry no more please." Kagome begged. "Ok but can you leave me alone for a minute you should go back to class." Sango said in a whisper. "Sango are you sure?" Kagome asked. "Please Kagome." Sango said. "Ok Sango just don't let it get to you as much." She said walking out the bathroom. _'Oh I hope your ok Sango._' Kagome thought sadly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku got a pass to the bathroom and walked out the room only to feel Kagome's glare on him. _'I must have hurt Sango real bad' _Miroku thought sadly. _'But I still_ don't know _how.' _He was about to walk into the bathroom when he heard someone singing..

_Come with me stay the night_

_You say the words but boy it don't feel right_

_What do you expect me to say_

_You take my hand_

_And you say your changed_

_But boy you know your begging don't fool me_

_Because to you its just a game_

_So let me on down_

_Cause time has made me storng_

_I'm starting to move on_

_I'm gonna say this now_

Your chance just came and gone 

_And you know…_

_It's just too little too late_

_A little too long_

_And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say_

_You know its just too little too late_  
_You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway_

_You know its just too little too late_  
_Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm_  
_I was young  
And in love  
I gave you everything  
But it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate  
Go find someone else  
In letting you go  
I'm loving myself  
You got a problem  
But don't come asking me for help  
'Cause you know...  
It's just too little too late  
A little too long  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say_

_You know its just too little too late  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me_  
_You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway_

_You know its just little too late_  
_I can love with all of my heart, baby  
I know I have so much to give  
With a player like you I don't have a prayer  
That's the way to live_

_Yea oooo  
Ohhhh... mmm nooo  
It's just too little too late  
Yeaahhhh...  
It's just too little too late  
A little too long  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say _

_You know its too little too late  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway  
You know it's just too little too late_

_Yea yea yea yea  
Oh, I can't wait_

_No no oooooooo  
It's just too little too late  
A little too long  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say _

_You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase_  
_To be real.._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kagome was still in class when he saw a couple walk through the door. It was none other then Kikyo and Inuyasha. _'I wonder what they were doin.'_ Kagome thought suspicially while chewing on her pencil. _'Wait what do I care.'_

They sat in the back of the class 30 minutes later they were having their little make out session in the back. _'Ugh she just makes me so sick.'_ Kagome thought angryly. Then it hit her _'SANGO!!'_ 'Oh I hope shes ok.' Kagome thought sadly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then he saw Sango walk out the bathroom only for her to stare at him. "What do you want you asshole?" Sango asked angryly. "Sango I'm so sorry its just that she said.." Miroku said but was cut off by Sango. "I don't give a fuck about the story anymore Miroku I'm done with this."She said about to walk away. But Miroku pulled her back and hugged her. "Sango please forgive me I really didn't mean to honest please forgive me." Miroku begged. _'No Sango don't cry you better not cry.' _Sango thought. "Miroku.." Sango said but got cut off by Miroku saying these three words "I love you"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes Yes I know I wasn't supposes 2 update but I had time so I decied to.

Thank you again everyone reviewing im glad yall like my story it makes me real happy. But review ok


	5. AN:

AN: Hey everyone im really sorry but im moving so I wont be updating for a while but to make it up to you im going to write some more chapters of the story then when I update I will update sooo many chapters ok but I will try try try to update as much as posible!!!!!!!

I'm truly truly sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

His Wifey 4 Lifey


	6. Girlfight

Hey everyone I wanted to update cause I didn't want yall to get mad so I did everything I could to update ok so don't get mad.. but I might need some ideas for the story so if anyone has any please tell me and ill see what I can do.

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha and I don't own Girlfight by Brooke Valentine.

Thank you all my reviewers:

cutemiko4ever

Kikyo Hater 01

inu-kag-love'me'

crystal18111994

amyrosey

Miroku'z Girl

Dead-Phsyco

Psycho-Sango

inurox22

Misstress Kit-Kat Monster

Reason 2.0

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_He loves me'_ Sango thought shocked. _'No wait he can't Sango don't listen to him he_ _can't be trusted.'_ Sango pushed away knocking Miroku on the floor and ran off to class only to find the bell ringing. _'Why does she always run away' _Miroku thought dissapointed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked out of class to go to lunch when these 3 guys came up and slapped her ass. 'Yo what the fuck." Kagome yelled and chased after them. She was about to get them when _'BOP' 'BOP' 'BOP'_ (Those are supposed to be punching sounds so bear with em ok.) "Huh" Kagome said confused. "I got them for you Kagome." Sango said coming out of the corner. "Sango!" Kagome yelled giving her a hug. "Are you ok?" "Yea I'm fine I told you I would be." Sango said. "Your right." Kagome said. "Come on lets go to lunch I'm starved.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oooo Inu-Baby!" Kikyo Yelled giving him a hug. "I cant believe you got me a gold ring. I love it, it makes me look even sexier." "You always look beautiful Kikyo that's why I love you so much." He said giving her a kiss.

Kagome and Sango just happened to see the whole thing.(their in the lunchroom) "I swear hes so clueless." Kagome said. "I cant believe he don't see her using him for his money." And why do you care lady Kagome." Miroku said. "I don't its just that hes clueless." Kagome said with her cheeks red.

"Excuse me bitches." Kikyo said pushing through Sango and Kagome. Which of course Sango didn't like at all so of course her being Sango you know what happened. "Who the hell you calling a bitch Kinky-Ho." Sango yelled. "You, I mean if you would have stayed out my way you would have never got called a bitch." Kikyo said walking up to Sango. "You think anybodys scared of you." Sango said going up to her face. "ooo baby please I know people are scared of me." Kikyo said smiling. "Well I don't know who gave you that idea but I sure as hell aint." Sango about to punch her in the face when Inuyasha came up grabbed her away.

"Let me go Inuyasha I got to prove to her that I aint scared of her!" Sango yelled trying to get out of his grasp. "Let me beat her ass!" "Sango im not letting you hurt her." Inuyasha said trying to calme her down.

"Awwww itty bitty Samgo is scared of me." Kikyo said triumphitly. Sango kicked Inuyasha in the balls. He let her go and she ran ater Kikyo. "That's Sango you bitch!" Sango yelled and punched Kikyo in the face.

_We bout to throw dem blows_  
_We bout to swang dem thangs  
There's about to be a what? Girlfight!_

"My Face!!" Kikyo yelled. "You hoe you messed up my face." Kikyo said slapping her in the face

._There she go talkin' her mess  
All around town makin' me stress  
I need to get this off my chest  
And if her friend want some then she'll be next  
It really ain't that complicated  
Y'all walking round looking all frustrated  
Want some plex come on let's make it  
Ya acting real hard but I know ya fakin'  
Know you really don't wanna step to dis  
Really don't know why you talkin' shit  
You 'bout to catch one right in the lip  
It's about to be a what? Girlfight!  
We bout to throw dem blows_  
_We bout to swang dem thangs  
It's about to be a what? Girlfight!_

"Oh My God my face!" Sango mimiced Kikyo. "Oh please like those slap will hurt me." Sango said grabbing her by the hair and throwing her to the ground.

_  
We on our way to ya neighborhood  
The reason why we comin' is understood_

_Me and my girls we down to ride  
So when you hear us pull up bring ya butt outside  
And if you try to call ya cousin and nem  
Don't forget that I got some of dem  
'Bout to go real hard 'bout to swang dem thangs  
'Bout to feel elbows all in ya brain  
Know you really don't wanna step to dis  
Really don't know why you talkin' shit  
You 'bout to catch one right in the lip  
It's about to be a what? Girlfight!_

"Get of me you crazy bitch." Kikyo yeled trying to protect her face from her punches.

_We bout to throw dem blows  
We bout to swang dem thangs  
It's 'bout to be a what? Girlfight!  
Oh! I know you don't want me to split yo dome!  
Girl you makin me really mad...  
Oh! I know you don't want me to split yo dome!  
I'm about to bruise ya face and it's sad..._

Inuyasha ran to pull Sango off of kikyo when Kikyo switched and was on top of Sango punching her. Then he stopped and watched.

Oh snap these bitches they act like cats  
In the middle of the dance floor now they preparing to scrap  
They takin out their scrunchies and pullin' off their pressons  
The one on the right is the girlfriend and the one the left is the other woman  
Someone please call security  
These girls too purty  
To get down to the nitty titty  
I mean the nitty gritty  
I mean her tiitty pretty  
I'm trippin'  
Being silly willy  
Man go on let them hos fight

"Ey man you just gonna let sango get beat like that?" Miroku asked surprised. Inuyasha didn't say nothing

We bout to throw dem blows  
We bout to swang dem thangs  
It's about to be a what? ...Girlfight!

_Don't act like you don't know  
We right outside yo door  
See you peekin' out the window  
I know you ain't talking noise no more  
Bitch come outside  
Don't act like you don't see me  
I know you heard me pullin' up uh  
Come outside, uh, come outside, uh  
We down to ride  
It's about to be a... Girlfight!_

Kikyo and Sango just kept going at it until they both got up . Kikyo slapped her in the face. Sango got her in the lip.

"Sango stop fighting Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled. "I cant believe you Inuyasha." Kagome said. "What the hell do you know bitch!" Inuyasha yelled. "I can't believe that you would pick your girlfriends side that you only knew since the beginning of high school over your friend that you've know since you were two!" Kagome yelled. That shocked Inuyasha. "Your clueless Inuyasha Kikyo's only with you cause yopur rich I can't believe you don't see that.

Everyone was listening to what Kagome was saying then turned back to the fight.

Then one last hit ended the fight. Sango hit Kikyo so hard in the face that it broke her nose and knocked her out.

"Now you know not everyones scared of you." Sango said panting. Then the teachers came and everyone ran. Sango was looking for Kagome and then she saw her walk out the school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_I can't believe he would take her siad over Sango's'_ Kagome thought angryly. She wanted to go home so she decided to skip school the rest of the day.

"Kagome wait up!" Sango yelled coming up to her. "Sango your eye!" Kagome yelled looking at it. "That girl got her ass whooped all I got was a black eye." Sango said proudly. "But anyways I heard what you was saying to Inuyasha earlier." Sango said. "Ooo you did well I, you know,it.." Kagome stuttered her cheeks pink. Sango giggled. "Thanks I think he needed to hear that." Sango said. "Yea well I'm gonna go home so I'll call you ok." Kagome said. They hugged. "Bye Sango and thanks for kicking her ass." Kagome yelled walking to her car. Sango laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Were not moving for a while so I can keep updating!!!!!!! Yay!!!! Review ok but personaialy I really like this chapter cause Kikyo gets whooped and of course as you can tell I'm a real Kikyo hater!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. News and Saying Yes

Thank you Thank you im really happy that yall review and like my story and because of that I'm either going to make this chapter longer or update twice it depends how I feel. but of course I always got to mention and thank my reviewers

Thank you:

cutemiko4ever

Kikyo Hater 01

inu-kag-love'me'

crystal18111994

amyrosey

Miroku'z Girl

Dead-Phsyco

Psycho-Sango

inurox22

Misstress Kit-Kat Monster

Reason 2.0

Disclaimer: In a alternate universe I will own Inuyasha but were not in one so I don't. I don't own On The Hotline by Pretty Ricky

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Miroku walked out the school. "Damn how good was that fight." Miroku said laughing. "Not all that good." Inuyasha said dissapointed. "Awww Inuyasha's mad cause her girlfriend lost a fight and he coulden't do nothing about it." Miroku said in a little kiddy voice. Inuyasha grabbed Miroku and slammed him against the wall. "Next time you say something like that your gonna be dead." Inuyasha threatened and walked to his car. Miroku was shocked but walked to his own car.

"INUYASHA!!!!!" Some girl said. _'Ooo shit here she comes man I'm gonna get_ _crushed._' Inuyasha thought hesitently. A girl with black hair and a little ponytail on the side of her head came up to him and hugged him to death.

"Rin-hey." He managed to get out. She let go of him. "What are you doin at my school?" Inuyasha asked confused. "Ooo I'm just here to pick up my god daughter." She said waiting for her to come out the school. "Ooo I didn't know you had a god daughter what's her name?" Inuyasha asked. "Kagome Higarashi." She said looking at him. "WHAT!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. "She's your god daughter?" Inuyasha asked surprised. "Yup" Rin said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked into her house only to find a note on the table.

_Kagome,_

_Dinners in the refrigerator heat it up for you and Rin. _

_And Sota's at a friends house_

_Be back soon_

_Love Mom_

'_Rin'_ Kagome thought confused. "Oh no I think she was supposed to pick me up at school!" Kagome yelled and ran out the house to her car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_I can't believe that bitch is Rin's god daughter.'_ Inuyasha thought twitching. "Hmmm I wonder where she could be." Rin said. "Inuyasha how do you know Kagome." Rin asked. "I know that bitch Kagome because she called me a stupid half breed!" Inuyasha said angryly. "No way Kagome would never say that." Rin said surprised. "Well she did!" He said. _'He must have got Kagome really mad for her to call him that.' _Rin thought.

Then a familiar scent came into the school parking lot. Inuyasha growled. "Inuyasha why are you growling?" Rin questioned. Inuyasha didn't say nothing he just kept growling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man why doesn't mom tell me these things ahead of time." Kagome said while speeding to her school. Then someone ran acroos the road in front of her. She stopped the car quickly. The person fell down on the road scared. Kagome relized who it was and ran up to her.

"Ayame!!!!!" Kagome said and ran up to hug her. She was crying uncontrolably. "Ayame what happened?" Kagome asked with worry in her voice.Ayame kept crying but maneged to get out. "I was-walking home-and then I-decided to take-a short cut-when he-came-up to me –and almost……..raped me!" Ayame cried even more. "Ayame who tell me. "I can't Kagome but…he goes to our school." Ayame said. She got up and ran away crying.

'_Who could of did that to her.'_ Kagome thought. "I'll talk to her later." Then she got in the car and drove off to the school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then the person got out the car and walked up to Inuyasha. "Hey mutt-face why you still at school?" Koga asked. "I can stay here as long as I want flea bag." Inuyasha said angryly. "Whatever dog turd." He was about to walk away when a scent came to both of their noses.

"Kagome!" Rin yelled. Kagome ran up to her and gave her a biiiiggg hug. "Rin oh my god I missed you so much!" Kagome said happily. "I know what have you been up to?" Rin asked. "Oh nothing much just sam.." Kagome relized that Inuyasha was here.

"Ey bitch how the fuck did you become her god daughter?!" Inuyasha said angryly. "Well hello to you to." Kagome said with her hands on her hips. "Answer me!" He demanded. "Well you don't have to be so mean about it, but if you must know shes my mom's bestest friend so when she had me my mom wanted her to be my god mother ok there happy now?" Kagome asked annoyed. "No I'm not happy not ever since you called me a stupid half-breed." Inuyasha said starting a fight. _'He still_ _remembers that?'_ Kagome thought shocked. "Well I really didn't mean to say it!" Kagome fought back.

"Damn Inuyasha." Koga butted in. "Even my woman thinks you're a stupid half-breed." Koga said laughing. "Shes/I'm not your woman.!" They both yelled at the same time. They looked at each other shocked. _'Why did I/He say that for?'_ They both thought confused and shocked. Rin looked at them and mumbled "Their ment for each other." With Inuyasha's and Koga's good sense of hearing of course they heard her. "We/They are not made for each other!" They both yelled. Kagome looked at them confused.

"Oops did I say that out loud?" Rin asked with her hand over her mouth. "Yea!" Koga said. "How could you even think me and her would be made for each other!" Inuyasha yelled. "Yea and how could you think that when she's my woman!" Koga yelled. "Umm what exactly are ya'll talking about?" Kagome asked confused. They all just looked at her.

"Kagome!" Some boy yelled. "Huh?" Kagome said turning around. Hojo came running up to her. "Hi Kagome how have you been." Hojo asked. "Ummm fine." She said blinking real fast. "Well I just came to ask you what made you change your look?" He asked. "Well because I just wanted to try out a new look." Kagome said hesitently_. 'I_ _don't want to tell him the truth'_ She thought. "Ooo well you looked nice before but you look even better now." He said. "Thanks Hojo." She said smiling a fake smile. "But I also wanted to know if your going with anyone to homecoming?" Hojo asked. _'I want to say_ _yea but I don't know who to say.' _Kagome thought. "Ummm well.." "I'm out of here." Koga said and left. "Well I….don't actually." Kagome said embarssed. "Ooo well would you like to go with me?" Hojo said in a hopefull voice. "Well…." Kagome said thinking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Noooo don't kiss him Sakura!!" Sango yelled watching her soap opera. And of course she did kiss him. "Sakura your stupid he's just using you!" She yelled again then her house phone rang.

'_Hello'_ Sango said.

'Your gonna get yours Taijiya just wait.' The person said then hung up.

"Hmmm that must have been Kikyo but whatever." Sango said going back to watching her show. Then right when she sat down her cell rang.

_Lets talk about sex baby_

_Lets talk about you and me_

_Lets talk about bubbles in the tub_

_Lets talk about makin love_

_Lets talk about you on top_

_Or me goin down_

_Lets have a little…_

_'Hello'_

_'Sango my dearest'_

_'What do you want Miroku'_

'I was just calling to tell you that Koga called me and told me that Hojo is asking Kagome to the prom.'

_'What! Are you serious!'_

'Serious as ever.'

'_Allright bye'_

'But Sango.'

_CLICK'_

"Kagome please don't say what I think your gonna say" Sango said walking out the house to tell Ayame.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why is it that everytime I try to ask her she always hangs up." Miroku said looking at the phone. "Maybe because your not showing her how much you love her." A person said walking in the room. "But Sesshomarou I've tried everything." Miroku said depressed. "Have you or do you think you tried everything,try doing something romantic and show her your not into her just for her ass." He said and walked out. "Man is he scary." Miroku said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_He's the only boy that liked me before I had the change'_ Kagome thought. "You know what Hojo I will go with you." Kagome said. _'Even though the dance is 4 days away'_ Kagome thought. "Yes thank you Kagome." He said and kissed her on the cheek goodbye. Then he walked away. Kagome blushed just alittle. _'I can't believe she said yea to that Hobo guy.'_ Inuyasha thought shocked.

"Well Kagome he seems sweet." Rin said. "Come lets go home I'm hungry." Kagome said. "Yea me to." Rin agreed. "Bye Inuyasha tell Sesshomarou I'll call him later." Rin said and drove off. _'I still can't believe she said yes.'_ Inuyasha thought and drove on home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ayame!" Sango yelled. "What what what!" Ayame said. "Guess who just asked Kagome to homecoming." Sango said. "Who?" Ayame asked. "Hojo!! And she said yes!" (She knows she said yes because she called Inuyasha and told her what she said.) Sango yelled. Ayame all of a sudden became quiet and her eyes got wide eyed. "Ayame are you ok?" Sango asked. "Ye-yea I am." Ayame said. "Tell her I'm happy for her." Ayame said with a fake smile. "Ok well I got to pick up Kohaku so I'll call you later." Sango said and walked out the door. _'Ooo Kagome_ _please be careful.'_ Ayame thought crying.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I just wanted to tell yall that you will find out who almost tried to rape Ayame on homecoming night. When its homecoming night a lot of big things is gonna happen. Oh and I just wanted to remind yall to not forget about what Kagome said about getting back at Sango ok cause she will get back at her I'm still trying to figure out how though. I sorta don't like this chapter but I wanted to update.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Getting back and Breaking up

Well heres another chapter this one might be short.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 2 days till homecoming and since she already had a date Kagome decided to go back to her regular self. Which of course earned her getting screamed at for dear life by Sango. A regular day of school began with people staring at her with disgust. Which didn't bother that much. Truthfully she kinda liked having the attention, but she wanted people to like her for who she is not for whats she looks like.

'_Maybe I should change back.'_ Kagome thought. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bump right into someone. "Ugghh" Kagome moaned. "O I'm so sorry please for.." Kagome stopped when she relized it was Kikyo and she was crying. "Watch where your going Kayome." Kikyo said angryly. "That's Kagome Ka-Go-Me!" Kagome said pushing Kikyo out of her way. _'I still wonder why she was crying.'_ Kagome thought. Then the bell rang. "Oh no I'm late for class!" Kagome yelled running to her class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"INUYASHA PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!!" A whole crowd of girls yelled. Sango walked in and went to the crowd. She saw all these girls trying to get with Inuyasha and off course Sango knew exactly what to do.

"Ok everybody break it up he don't want to go out with any of ya'll." Sango said forcing her self through the crowd. "Who said you can tell us what to do?" Some girl said. "I know she's such a slut." Another one said. "She thinks she's all hard." Another one said. Sango started getting really angry. "What did ya'll say!" Sango yelled swinging a fist at them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was about to walk in the classroom when she saw all these girls run out the room screaming. Kagome just started blinking confused. She walked in the classroom only to find the whole class including the teacher on one side of the classroom and on the other side was a steaming Sango and a scared out of their minds Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Umm did I miss anything?" Kagome asked confused. Everyone looked at her. "Ok well lets get back to work students." The teacher said nervously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome asked "Ey Miroku what happened?" "Sango got mad cause the girls called her some very violent words." Miroku said scared. "Kagome I need you to ask Sango if she will go to homecoming with me." Miroku said. "Umm yea sure."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sango Miroku wanted to know if you will go to homecoming with him." Kagome whispered to her. Sango became embarassed. "Ummm well no because he a flirting cheat." Sango said. "Please Sango give him a chance I know you love him." Kagome said wiggling her eyebrows. "I-I-Do no-not." Sango stuttered. "How do you know that I love him if you haven't even found yours yet." Sango said. "You know you didn't have to go there." Kagome said pouting her lips. Kagome gasped. _'She just admitted that she loved_ _him."_ Kagome thought. _'This is the perfect way to get back at Sango for that night.'_ Kagome thought smirking. "So tell him my answer is hell no" Sango said going back to her work. "Gotcha." Kagome said winking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miroku I got Sango's answer." Kagome said back to him. "What she said." Miroku said anxiously.

Inuyasha was being so nosey even though they were whispering he could hear everything clearly. _'Sorry Miroku but she said hell no'_ Inuyasha thought. Then his eyes wandered to Kagome. _'I wonder why she changed back to her regular self she looked better when she changed.'_ Inuyasha thought. _'I woulden't mind getti.._ _WAIT why am I thinking this I_ don't _even like her'_ Inuyasha thought.

"Miroku she said hell yes." Kagome said. Miroku stayed shock. "Are you serious Kagome." Miroku asked. "Yea I am" Kagome said smiling from ear to ear.

'_Kagome are you trying to play matchmaker'_ Inuyahsa thought. The bell rang.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Inuyasha I heard your gonna brake up with Kikyo." Miroku said. "Yea I might." Inuyasha said going in the lunchroom.

Sango and Kagome came in and Kagome changed back to the look that made her look good. She wore a red Ecko shirt with a jean skirt that went to her mid thigh and some all white Nike Air Force Mids.

'_Damn Kagome you look so good'_ Inuyasha thought looking at her. Miroku was looking at Sango he didn't really pay attention to what she was wearing but now he could get a clear view. She wore a black tee some all white pants and some black Jordans. _"Sango_ _looks so sexy'_ Miroku thought.

Kagome and Sango walked up to them only to find them both drooling. "Umm hey guys wake up." Kagome said snapping her fingers. They both came to their senses. "You boys better keep your mouths closed or your get flies inside those dirty mouths of yours." Sango said walking to the lunchline. They both started laughing when Inuyasha and Miroku wiped the drool off of them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo Higarashi" Kikyo yelled. Kagome turned around. "Stay away from my Inuyasha." Kikyo said walking towards Inuyasha and giving him a kiss. Kagome just rolled her eyes and went to get her lunch. "Kikyo I need to tell you something." Inuyasha said in a serious voice. "What is it Inu baby." Kikyo said seductivaly.

Kagome started walking back to the table with Sango. "Kikyo Its over between us." Inuyasha said. "What why?" Kikyo said sadly. "Because Kikyo." Inuyasha said. "No one breaks up with me." Kikyo said slapping Inuyasha the face. "The whole cafateria looked shocked at the scene that is happening right before them.

"No one breaks up with me Inuyasha." Kikyo yelled. "Yo Kikyo" Kagome said behind her. She turned around only to be meet with a fist to her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sango doesn't know that shes going with Miroku yet ok. And the next chapeter will be Homecoming night ok.


	9. Homecoming Part I

Hola everyone I haven't updated in a while so now here I am wit a new chappy!!!!!!! But this chapter iz gonna be a 2 part and its gonna be a lot of drama so review nd tell me whatcha think!!!!!!!!! There will also be a lot of songs going on because well of course its homecoming but I won't put the whole lyrics to the songs.

Disclaimer: I wish I own Inuyasha but I don't and I don't own any of the songs in this chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Tonights homecoming great!!!'_ Kagome thought sarcastically. It was the last period of the day and it was goning by so slow. _'Come on hurry up and ring'_ Kagome thought anxiously.

"Kagome hey tonights the big night don't forget to come by my house to get ready." Sango said. "We gotta have you looking all sexy for Hojo now. "Yea ok" Kagome said. _'I wonder if Hojo is my true love' _Kagome thought. Then the bell rang and everyone left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn Miroku for the first time ever I don't have a date to homecoming." Inuyasha said dissapointed and surprised. "Mmmhmmmm" Miroku wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. _'Damn I can just imagine how Sango looks in a sexy short dress.'_ Miroku thought imagining it. He had a googly love face on. "Yea man when you coming over to my house." Miroku said. "After I take a shower." Inuyasha answered.

They walked out the school and Inuyasha said. "Well at least you don't have a date so that makes two of us." Inuyasha commented. "Whoa man hold up I don't know who you talking bout don't got a date but I got one." Miroku said proudly. "OO well my bad who is it Hitomi,or Eri, or wait mabye Yuka, or.." Inuyasha got cut off. "Sango." Miroku said.

Inuyasha looked at him surprised then started laughing his ass off. "Yea right and I'm going to ask Kagome out at the dance." Inuyasha said rolling on the ground. "I'm serious you can ask Kagome." Miroku said. "Don't have to I'm going to find out for myself." Inuyasha said getting into his car. "Fine I'll show you I'm not lying." Miroku said getting into his own car.

Then they went their separate ways home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Kagome we have 4 and a half hours to get ready." Sango said. "Yea ok so when are we gonna get our dresses?" Kagome asked walking to her car. "Well you already got yours and I just got to get.." Sango got interrupted. "KAGOME!!!!" Ayame screamed running towards them. "Yes Ayame." Kagome said. Sango was just furious in the back because Ayame cut into their conversation and Kagome is now talking to her.

"Kagome I really need to tell you something." Ayame said. "It's about Hojo" What about Hojo?" Kagome asked. "Well Hoooope you have a greaat time tonight." Ayame said smiling a big fake smile then running off to her car.

"Well that was weird." Kagome said blinking. "Ok well Kagome I was thinking that we could.." Sango got interrupted again by Hojo. "Hey Kagome." Hojo said. "OK!" Sango said getting very angry. "People need to stop interuppting my conversations." She said again. "Umm Sango this will only take a little bit ok." Kagome said moving her hand up and down. "Humph fine." She said getting in her car and turning on the radio.

"Ok Kagome well I was wondering if you know you would like to be my girlfriend." Hojo said blushing a little bit. "O well Hojo lets just wait till Homecoming night ok." Kagome said. "O ok see you then I'll pick you up at 8." Hojo said walking towards his car which was next to Ayame's. "Bye Hojo" Kagome waved and got into Sango's car.

"So what happened." Sango asked. "Well he asked me to be his girlfriend." Kagome said playing with her fingers. "And tell me you said yes." Sango said getting closer to her face. "Well I told him wait till Homecoming." Kagome said. "Close enough but you are gonna say yes right." Sango asked. "I don't know Sango theres just something that I don't trust about him." Kagome said looking out the window. _'I wonder what Ayame wanted to tell me,maybe she stopped cause Hojo was coming._' Kagome thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man Kagome I really you to be careful with him." Ayame said getting in her car. Then someone comes up and slams the door. It was Hojo. "If you tell Kagome anything I won't be easy on you like last time." He said pushing her against the car. "If you run I will find you." He said walking away. _'I don't care as long as it helps Kagome.' _Ayame thought about to get in her car.

Then someone slammed her door shut again. "Ok whats with people closing my doors in my…" Ayame stopped when she turned around and found Koga. "Face." She finished. "Well sorry but you were dazed of in dreamland." Koga said. Ayame didn't say anything she was more surprised that her biggest crush ever was standing there. "Well I heard that you really liked me and I wanted to know if you want to go to homecoming with me." Koga asked.

Ayame was even more shocked. _'I can't believe he just asked me out oh my god I'm_ _going to say yes.'_ Ayame thought. "Hello Ayame." Koga said snapping his fingers in her face. "Huh O." Ayame said embarassed. "Well Koga actually.. yes I would love to go!" Ayame screamed jumping on him.

When she relized that she jumped on him she turned red as ever and jumped back off. "Ok well where are you gonna be at so I can pick you up?" Koga asked. "I'm going to be at Kagome's house." Ayame answered. "Ok pick you up at 8" Koga said walking to his car.

Ayame drove off in her car sighing the whole way. She looked at the clock. "4:45 Oh my god I have to meet Kagome and Sango at the mall!" She screamed and sped of to the mall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha hurry yo fat ass up!" Miroku yelled from upstairs. "Shut the hell up I'm coming." Inuyasha said finishing up his Ramon and walking upstairs. "So man you gonna come with me to pick up Sango?" Miroku asked. "I guess so I have no one to pick up." Inuyasha said sarcastically. "Where are you picking her up at?" He asked. "Kagome's house,everyones getting picked up by their dates there." Miroku said taking out his outfit. "And when you mean by everyone and their dates you mean.." Inuyasha said. "I'm picking up Sango,Koga's picking up Ayame, and Hojo's picking up Kagome." Miroku said.

Just metioning that Kagome and Hobo are going together made Inuyasha's blood boil. _'I still can't believe she said yes,but theres something about him that I don't trust I have to_ _look out for Kagome.'_ Inuyasha thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ayame it's about time you showed up Ayame now hurry up so we can get ready." Sango said. Then they went into the mall and started shopping.

1 and a half hours later Ayame and Sango came out with their dresses and Kagome came out holding their shoes.

"I still can't believe those dresses were on sale." Kagome said. Then they got in the car and went ot Kagome's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Miroku finished getting ready. Miroku wore black dress pants a purple shirt,and all black Dub-Zeros(those are Jordans for anybody who doesn't know what they are). Inuyasha was wearing a red tall tee with some black Baggy jeans and some black Nike forces.

"Ummm yo Inuyasha you know this is a semi-formal homecoming not like the other ones we had." Miroku stated. "So it's not like I'm trying to impress anyone I look sexy in anything I wear." Inuyasha said. "Man what a concited bitch," Miroku mumbled. "What did you say." Inuyasha said putting a fist in Miroku's face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome,Sango and Ayame all got their showers did their hair and cleaned up. Then they put on their dresses. Ayame's dress was was a short black halter dress that showed a little cleavege. Sango's dress was a right below the knee strapless bue dress. Kagome's is a red halter dress that show plenty of clevege but not a lot the dress has a flower on the side and ties in the back.

"Well the guys should be here any min.." Ayame coulden't finish cause the doorbell rang. "Kagome,Ayame,Sango your dates are here." Kagome's mom yelled from down stairs.

"Well everyone lets.." Sango said but thought about it. "I don't have a date." She said. "Oh yes you do." Kagome said. "I never agree.." Sango stopped then relized that Kagome set her up. "Kagome." She said angryly. "I told you I would get you back." She said winking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the guys were waiting downstairs when they saw how beautiful the girls looked. _'Sango you look so fine and damn I never relized how big your tits were.'_ Miroku thought. _'I never thought Ayame could look so good and her green eyes look good with her dress.'_ Koga thought. _'Kagome you look so good you just made tonight even better and I'm going to give you something that you want.'_ Hojo thought smirking.

Inuyasha saw him smirk and knew something was up. Inuyasha was just satnding in the doorway. "Hey Inuyasha the homecoming is semi-formal so why you dressed like that." Kagome asked. "Listen up wench I can dress the hell.." Inuyasha stopped when he looked at how good Kagome looked. _'Damn I just want to take her right now she looks and smells so_ _good.'_ Inuyasha thought. "What happened cat got your tounge?" Kagome said on purpose.

"Cat why the hell you said that for wench!" Inuyasha yelled. "Because you woulden't say nothing." Kagome replied. Inuyasha growled. They got in the limo and drove off to School.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well were here" Miroku said. "Kagome how could you set me up with the perverted monk." Sango said angryly. "Come Sango I know you guys will hit it off." Kagome said. "Come my dear Sango lets have fun." Miroku said grabbing her waist. "Hands off monk." She said violently

They all walked in only to find Kikyo walk straight up to Inuyasha and said…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well yall have to review to know hat happens but for this I need at least 4 more reviews ookkkk so review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Homecoming Part II

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really like that yall are reviewing my story and I'm happy that yall like it so much. And just for that I'm updating today I might just update twice but I don't know yet ok still keep reviewing!!!!

Als a lot of you are right about the rapist!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs in chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo walked straight up to Inuyasha and said "Oo Inu-Baby I missed you sooo much" Then she came out and kissed him. "Hey Kinky-Ho keep your hands off of him he don't want you anymore you skank hoe!!!" Kagome yelled pulling her hair. "Don't think that I forgot bout you messing up my precious nose because I will get you back." Kikyo said walking away but stopped in front of Sango. "Your gonna get yours to be patient." Kikyo said. "I'd like to see you try it!" Sango yelled about to hit her but Miroku held her back.

"Sango my dear relax" Miroku said stroking Sango ass. _'SLAP!!' _"Stupid perv!" Sango yelled walking to the dance floor.

"Sango wait up!" Kagome yelled. "Kagome wait." Hojo said. "Will you give me your answer now?" He asked hopefully. '_I wonder what was his question?_' Inuyasha thought suspicially. "Hey mutt I need you to watch out for Kagome." Koga said. "What why!!!" Inuyasha yelled. "Because I don't trust that Hobo guy." He said glaring at Hojo.

Inuyasha relaxed. "Allright."

'_Wait why doesn't he just protect her?"_ Inuyasha asked. "Hey Inuyasha I need to make Sango like me what do I do?" Miroku asked. "Go dance with her." Inuyasha said walking towards where Kagome and Hojo was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Umm well Hojo I still don't know lets wait to the end of the night and I promise I'll give you my answer." Kagome said._ 'Damn this is never gonna work but who said shes has to give me an answer when I can make her mine right now.'_ Hojo thought smirking. "Ok Kagome." Hojo said.

"Come on Hojo lets dance." Kagome said draging him to the dance floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha just sat down at a table watching Hojo dance with Kagome. _'Damn why can't_ _that be me dancing with her._' Inuyasha thought angryly. Miroku came by and sat next to him. "So did you dance with her?" Inuyasha asked. "No not yet." Miroku said dissapointed.

Inuyasha watch Kagome grind all up on Hojo which made him angry. Miroku saw Sango dance all up on some guy. Which made him feel jealous and dissapointed.

Kagome was dancing with Hojo. Then her song came on Drop by Timbaland and Magoo

_Fat Man Scoop, Crooklyn Clan  
Timbaland, Timbaland  
Fat Man Scoop, Crooklyn Clan  
Timbaland, Timbaland  
Whatever I say, y'all gotta do  
Whatever I say, y'all gotta do  
Whatever I say, y'all gotta do  
Y'all too, y'all too, y'all too, y'all too_

_Awww lord guess who's coming  
Timbaland A.K.A freaky Phil Drummond  
Who can get it crunk like me Timbaland  
Oh my nigga Scoop A.K.A fat man  
Weed guaranteed to make the party people bounce  
Fellas say (OH) girls say(ah)  
Lookin at the cornrows up in the club  
Girl don't be bashfull girl back it up  
Throw it girl like its poking man_  
_Shake that ass as fast as you can  
White girl shake it like she burning from a sun tan  
My dog grip it grab it like it was a soda can  
What you talking bout holding back  
When you get on the dance floor drop it like it was a cadillac  
What you talking bout cutting nigga slack  
girl girl you betta bend that back  
12 my girls roll deep in the club  
Cant't wait to hit the bar and get that thug  
Where my dogs that got more than a hundred bucks  
Cant wait to freak one of the big old butts  
Before we start to turn it out  
you must learn to crunk out  
Before we start to turn it out  
You must first begin to_

Kagome started shaking her ass real fast and when ever they said now drop she dropped and brought it up slow.

_Breathe in Breathe out  
Breathe in Breathe out  
Breathe in Breathe out  
Now drop now drop now drop now drop_

_If you got the fattest ass on the block now drop  
Let a nigga see the coochie pop now drop  
Do the snake do the freak do the pop now drop  
Yo dont stop dont stop  
Real eyes down south thighs  
Waist line five six seven now drop  
One time all in together now drop  
Yo dont stop dont stop_

Kagome was just all up on Hojo. '_Damn this is just wanting me to get in her more.' _Hojo thought smirking.

Sango was dancing right next to Kagome and Hojo and was doing the same thing as Kagome.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They played a couple more songs like Money Maker by Ludacris, Walk It Out by Dj Unk, and Jaws Go Drop by Shotgun. And every song that passed made Inuyasha angrier and Miroku more jealous.

Then Kagome, Sango, and Hojo went over to the table and sat down. Inuyasha smelt Hojo getting excited. _'He better keep that in his pants or hes not gonna make babys anymore.'_ Inuyasha thought growling. _'Why is Inuyasha growling?'_ Kagome thought.

"OOO well look at the schools new hottest couple." Sango said pointing at a corner. And in the corner was Koga and Ayame making out. "And I thought he said he ain't like her" Inuyasha said.

"Well they sure are getting friendly." Hojo said. Then Koga and Ayame walked out the back door of the gym. "Hmmm I wonder what their gonna do out there." Miroku said with a perverted grin on his face which earned him a slap from Sango.

"Kagome will you come outside with me I need to talk to you in private." Hojo asked. "Umm well I don't know." Kagome said. _'Kagome say no.'_ Inuyasha thought. Kagome looked at Sango and she nodded her head yea. "Umm is it important?" Kagome asked. "Yes it is." He said. "I don't think its that important all you want to do is get in her pants." Inuyasha mumbled. "What was that Inuyasha?" Hojo asked. "Its none of your business Hobo!" He yelled. "That's Hojo" He said.

They were about to leave when Inuyasha pulled Kagome back. "Kagome please be careful ok." Inuyasha whispered. _'Why is he being so..did he just say please.'_ Kagome thought surprised. "Don't worry Inuyasha I can take care of my self." Kagome whispered. Then they started towards the doors.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While on their way there they passed by Kikyo. Hojo and Kikyo looked at each other and Kikyo winked at him and he nodded. Inuyasha happened to notice that wink which made him get very supicious.

Kagome and Hojo walked around. "So Hojo what is that you needed to talk to me abou…" Kagome didn't get to finish because Hojo grabbed her and slammed her aginst the wall. "Don't worry this will be over very quickly." He said smirking. _'What is he_ _gonna do.'_ Kagome thought scared and nervous.

Hojo smashed his lips against hers and started going up her legs. "Kagome pushed away from his lips. "Hojo what the hell are you doing!" Kagome yelled. "Just shut the fuck up!" He said grabbing her breast. Kagome screamed but Hojo punched her in the face. Then he threw her to the ground and got on top of her.

"Hojo get off of me!" Kagome yelled trying to get from under him. Hojo was going to rape her. Then he hit her agin and she started getting dizzy which gave Hojo the advantage. Then he just..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sniffed around. "I smell blood." He said getting up and running outside. _'Oh shit Kagome that's your blood.'_ He thought. "Kagome please be ok."

He was running as fast as ever then he saw someone running towards him. It was Kagome.

Inuyasha stopped. "Kagome Kagome are you ok?" He said grabbing her. "No I'm not Inuyasha Hojo he almost raped me." Kagome yelled angryly. "He raped you." Inuyasha said surprised. "No you idiot he almost did but I stopped him before he did." Then he smelt blood coming from a corner. "I smell blood and it smells like Hojo's." Inuyasha said.

There in a corner was Hojo and he was crying and holding his balls for dear life. "Kagome what the hell did you do to him?" Inuyasha asked. "Well I wasn't going to let him take the most precious thing from me so I punched him hard in the balls and he coughed up blood." Kagome said. (That happened at my school 2 days ago the boy got sent to the hospital)

Inuyasha went up to Hojo and beat the shit out of him. He was just near death but Kagome told him to not kill him. "Kagome this guy almost raped you!" He yelled. "I know but please don't kill him." She said. "Allright but just because you told me to." He said dropping him.

Then they saw Sango,Miroku,Ayame, and Koga come up behind them. They all gasped. "Kagome what happened?" Sango asked. Kagome was about tell them what happened when Ayame jumped in. "I can tell you what happened." Then she told them what happened and also that Hojo almost raped her. Everyone looked surprised.

"Ayame why didn't you tell me I would have killed him!" Koga yelled. "It's ok now." Ayame said. "and after you told me that you were ready and then I did that.." Koga stopped and relized what he said. Him and Ayame ran back in the gym.

"Are you sure you ok Kagome." Sango asked. "Yea" Now come on lets dance." Kagome said. Then they all went back in the gym.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they walked in The First Time by Lil Corey was playing. (and for yall who don't know it's a slow dance song). "My dear Sango would you mind dancing with me?" Miroku asked. Sango turned red and looked at Kagome. Kagome nodded yes. "Yes Miroku I would love to." Sango said. Then they walked out to the dance floor and started slow dancing.

"They look so cute together." Kagome said. "I think Sango and Miroku both found their true love." She said dissapointed. "and I guess mine wasn't here to begin with." She said. Inuyasha looked at her. "I really glad your ok Kagome." Inuyasha said. "Thank you, but its been bothering me why are you being so nice." Kagome asked. "Wait I'm not being nice I'm just I'm just." Inuyasha said blushing. "Theres no need for being embarassed all you did was care and look out for me." Kagome said smiling. "I wasn't care.." Inuyasha was interuppted when Kagome dragged him to the dance floor.

"Come Inuyasha lets dance I don't want this night to end without having at least one slow dance." She said. Inuyasha blushed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They started dancing next to Miroku and Sango. Kagome and Sango were giving knowing looks to each other. Miroku was smiling his perverted smile at Inuyasha which made him blush. That was the last song of the night. Kagome ,Sango and Ayame left out side while the boys stayed inside to get one more drink.

The boys walked out and saw the girls waiting at the limo. They all got in the car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Ayame what was it that you and Koga did that he mentioned?" Kagome asked. Everyone said yes tell us. Ayame and Koga just started blushing. _'I'm going to ask her_ _when we get back.'_ Kagome thought. Well while they were in front of Kagome's house Koga and Ayame decided to have a little make out session so everyone else walked up to Kagome's door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well I had fun." Sango said looking at Miroku. "Yea me to" He said back. Kagome and Inuyasha were watching them carefully. "Well Miroku I'll see you at school." She said giving him a hug and was about to walk in the house. Miroku sighed. Sango stopped and ran up to Miroku and gave him a quick kiss and ran into the house.

Miroku was shocked and Inuyasha and Kagome were laughing. Miroku was so shocked that he decieded to go back to the limo. "Well Inuyasha I to had fun tonight well except for the almost being raped part." Kagome said. "Yea well next time you should be more careful wench." Inuyasha said. "Why do you have to call me a wench for you ass?" Kagome asked getting angry. Kagome had her hands on her hips and was puckering her lips in a annoyed way.

'_Damn I just want to kiss those lips'_ Inuyasha thought. "You know what your such a arrogent bastard who only cares for himself and after all you did for me today you still treat me the.." Kagome stopped because Inuyasha kissed her. _'He's kissing me oh my god!'_ Kagome screamed in her head. He pulled away. "Same." Kagome finished.

Inuyasha was about to walk away when Kagome yelled "You ass you stole My first kiss!" Then she stormed off into the house.

Inuyasha started laughing and got in the limo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I think this has to be the longest chapter I've written but for this chapter I need yall to review and again I need at least 4-6 reviews to continue and thank you t all my reviewers


	11. Finding Out What Happened

Soooo sorry everyone that it took me so long to update it was just that thanks giving and I had to help out so I was busy and it woulden't let me update but I wasn't gonna update today but I didn't want keep ya'll waiting so this chapter might be short.. but I'm updating twice ok 

Disclaimer: I don't own him hahahahaha I wish

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked in and slid down the door. She sighed "So you liked that huh?" Ayame said leaning on the couch with a smirk on her face. "What are you talking about I don't know what your talking about." Kagome said nervously. "O yes you do I saw the whole thing." Ayame said walking up the stairs. "Hey I did not like it." Kagome yelled running up the stairs.

"Kagome." Her mom said. "O hey mom did I wake you?" Kagome asked. "No dear I wasn't gonna go to sleep until you came home." She said. "Ok mom." Kagome said about to walk away. "Kagome." Her mom said. "Yes mom." Kagome answered. "About this Inuyasha person,will I be expecting some grandchildren?" She asked. Kagome anime fell. "What are you crazy I don't any kids from he selfish arrogent jerk!" She practically screamed. "Ok Kagome but I can tell your very fond of him" Her mom said walking into the room.

_'Why is everyone saying that can it be that I really do like him'_ Kagome thought walking into the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku was just star struct**_(I don't know if I spelt dat right)._** "Ey Miroku snap out of it." Koga said snapping his fingers. "Yea man so Sango gave you a little peck on the cheek it doesn't mean it was something special." Inuyasha said crossing his arms looking out the window**_.(I swear hes such a jerk lol)_**

"OO so that's what happened." Koga said. "Yea but speaking of which what was going on between you and Ayame?" Inuyasha asked. Then right when Inuyasha said that Miroku snapped out of his trance. "Yes what happened?" Mirku said with a perverted grin.

Koga and Inuyasha both anime fell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome saw Ayame daydreaming on the floor and Sango looking out the window in a trance. _'I guess Ayame so happy that's she's with Koga_ _and Sango still in shock that she kissed Miroku on the cheek'_ Kagome thought slanting her eyes.

_'I can't believe I actually did that'_ Sango thought. _'Maybe I should_ _give him a chance after all I really like him.'_ _' Man Koga is a really_ _good kisser I'm happy that he was my first…'_ Ayame stopped when Kagome interuppted both their thoughts.

"So miss Wolf what exactly happened between you and Koga?" Kagome asked sitting on the bed next to Sango. Sango snapped out of her trance. "Yea what exactly did you mean at homecoming?" Sango asked. Ayame started getting redder than ever.

**_(ok well this part is going to to be a back and forth thingy like-Inu:say something Kag:Says something and it keeps going like that. I'm doing this so you can tell that their saying the same thing.)_**

**_--------------------------_**--------------------------------------------------------

"Ok well what happened between me and Ayame was…." Koga said. Inuyasha and Miroku was staring at him so anxiously.

000000000000000

"Well the thing that happened between me and Koga was.." Ayame said. Kagome and Sango kept getting closer and getting very impatient

000000000000000

"She just told me that I was her first kiss." Koga said. Inuyasha and Miroku anime fell over. "That's it!" Miroku yelled. "Yea by the way she said it made it sound like you fucked her or something." Inuyasha said. Koga became embarrassed. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other wide eyed and yelled. "YOU DID!!!"

000000000000000

"Well he was just my first kiss." Ayame said getting a little pink. Sango and Kagome both anime fell. "What the hell was that it!" Sango yelled. "I mean by the way you said it at homecoming made it seem you like you had sex with him." Kagome said cleaning out her nails. Ayame started turning a very deep red. Kagome and Sango looked at each other surprised. The they both yelled. "OH MY GOD YOU DID IT!!!!!!!"

000000000000000

"Well it was just in the heat of the moment." Koga said playing with his fingers. "But man you just started going with her that one night." Inuyasha stated**_.(Man they haven't been going out a whole day and they already did THAT man what freaks!!)_** "Yea man you got some good game to tap that ass." Miroku said. Which made him get hit by Koga and Inuyasha. "But ey man was she a virgin?" Inuyasha asked. "Yea she was" He said.

Miroku fainted then woke up. "And she was virgin man you gotta tell me how you do it." Miroku said. Which earned him some deathly glares. Miroku sweat dropped.

000000000000000

"Well it just happened cause it was in the moment." She said embarrassed. "But Ayame you only started going out with him at homecoming." Kagome stated. "Man he must have had some good game to do that in less than a day." Sango stated. Which earned her a slap from Kagome. "Man you've been hanging around Miroku to much." Kagome said. Sango got embarrassed.

"Were you a virgin?" Kagome asked. "Yea" Ayame answered. "You were a virgin to man that must have been better for him." Sango said. Ayame and Kagome gave her deathly glare.

00000000000000

_'Man I wonder if Sango is like that?'_ Miroku thought. Then he imagined doing that and Sango beated him to death literally. Then Miroku sweat dropped. _'Yea better not try that.'_

00000000000000

_'I wonder if Miroku would try something like that.'_ Sango thought. Then she imagined that he was doing it and she beat the shit out of him literally.(_**LAMO!!! I can imagine her making him crap!!! LOL).**_ Sango turned red with furry. '_Yea he better not try that.'_

**_(AN: man that was fun to do now its done with that part.)_**

**_--------------------------_**-------------------------------------------------------

Koga and Miroku decided to stay at Inuyasha's house. Which of course they decided on their own. "EY I never said ya'll could stay!" Inuyasha yelled. "Come Inuyasha it's late." Miroku said. "Humph whatever." Inuyasha mumbled and went into his room. Koga and Miroku went in their own separate rooms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome,Sango and Ayame both went to sleep. _'I wonder if me and_ _Miroku will be together in the future'_ Sango thought drifting off into a funny dream of her beating up Miroku. _'I wonder if me and Koga will stay together after tonight' _Ayame thought drifting off into a love dream. _'Just because he kissed me does that mean were even closer'_ Kagome thought drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Since Sango did that maybe I should ask her out.'_ Miroku thought drifting off to sleep dreaming about Sango beating the crap out of him. _'Ever since today I know me and Ayame are even closer.'_ Koga thought drifting off into a sleep where he was marking Ayame as his mate. _'When I kissed Kagome I felt something weird inside me I wonder what it means.'_ Inuyasha thought drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this chapter is kinda off but I just wanted to tell ya'll what they think and what happened and what they thought sorry again for not updating sooner but the thingy wasn't letting me post.


	12. Jealousy

Well I'm updating twice since it took me so long to update. And again sorry. But damn 53 reviews!!!! Man that makes me so happy (sniff) –starts crying- 

Disclaimer: Don't own him again and said so many times.

Well on to the story….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_BEEEEEPPPP! BEEEEEEPPPPP!_

Kagomes alarm went off. "Mmmm" Kagome moaned turming off her alarm. Ayame woke up because of her good hearing. Sango was of course still knocked out. "Sango wake up." Kagome said pushing her off the bed. "Ok I'm up I'm up." Sango said tiredly.

One at a time they all went in the shower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE…!_

Inuyashas alarm went off. Inuyasha crawled out of bed. He went to Koga's room and knocked him off the bed. "Time for school." Inuyasha said. Then he went to Miroku's room and did the same thing.

They all went into their personal bathrooms and took a shower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome, Ayame and Sango were lookng through all their stuff looking for something to wear. "Sango do I have to wear my new look can I wear my old look." Kagome asked. "No Kagome you look so beautiful with your new look." Sango said walking to Kagome's closet. "You will never go back to that look again." Sango said grabbing her old clothes and throuing them out the window.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled. "Relax were going shopping today after school." Sango said. "Yay!" Ayame screamed. "While were there can we watch a movie?" Ayame asked. "Yea sure we can see The Grudge ." Kagome said. "Yea and then we can invite the boys." Ayame said getting dressed.

Kagome and Sango turned red. Ayame started laughing.

Ayame wore a green v-neck shirt that showed plenty of cleveage with a white skirt that was tight and some green and white Filas and her hair in the usual two pigtails. Sango wore a black tee with these army capris and all black Nike Forces and her hair in the usual high ponytail. Kagome wore a tight white shirt that showed off her curves a red half jacket some tight jean knee-knockers and some red,white,and black Jordans and her hair was down and curled at the end.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga and Miroku walked into Inuyasha's room fully dressed. Miroku wore a white tee under a gray tee some baggy Rocawear jean pants and some all black Filas. Koga wore a white tee under a black tee some baggy jeans and all black Nike Forces and his hair in the usual high ponytail. Inuyasha had a white tee under a red tee baggy jeans and some red and white Nikes.

"Are you guys ready?" Inuyasha asked. "Yea we are." Miroku said. They walked out the house to Inuyasha's car. They turned on the radio and Make It Rain by Lil Wayne feat. Fat Joe came on. (I'm not gonna write the lyrics).

They arrived at school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow 7:15 we can go to school early today" Ayame said. "Yea come we'll take Sango's car." Kagome said. "Fine but I'm picking the music." Sango said going over to Kagome's cd shelf and picking a couple cds.

They got in the car and Sango played Unappreciated by Cherish

_I'm feeling really unappreciated.  
You takin my love for granted, baby.  
and I don't know how much more,  
I can take from you.  
You don't do the things you use to do.  
You don't even say I love you too.  
And lately I've been feeling,  
Feeling unappreciated._

_Woke up this morning and saw your face And you didn't look the same as yesterday.  
I got the feeling that you can't seem to see,  
Where you want to be.  
And lately it ain't been the same at all.  
When you're here its like I'm invisible I still can't seem to see where I went wrong.  
Cause I'm feeling_

_I'm feeling really unappreciated.  
You takin my love for granted, babe.  
and I don't know how much more,  
I can take from you.  
You don't do the things you use to do.  
You don't even say I love you too.  
And lately I've been feeling,  
Feeling unappreciated._

They cut off the song because they arrived at school. Kagome,Ayame and Sango got out the car and went to the front of the school. "Hey did you hear theres going to be 3 new students today." Ayame said. "How do you find out all these thing Ayame?" Sango asked curiously.

"Well I just found out because I heard that group of people over there say it." Ayame said smiling. "Oooo" Sango and Kagome anime fell over. Ayame was just smiling. "Only Ayame." Kagome whispered so lowly. "I no" Sango whispered back. But as you know Ayame is Wolf Demon so she heard.

"I heard that you guys." She said angryly. Kagome and Sango just smiled. They wlked up to the stairs and sat down waiting for the bell to ring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

These 3 guys walked up to them. "Hi I'm Akitoki he's Takeda and he's Naraku." Akitoki said pointing to each of his friends. "Hi I'm Kagome this is Sango and she's Ayame." Kagome said introducing her friends. "Were new to this school and we were wonderingif you three lovly ladies would mind showing us around." Takeda said. "No we woulden't mind at all." Ayame said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They the boys were looking for them and they spotted them talking to these three guys,and one of them was getting a little to friendly with Kagome which made him growl.

"Inuyasha why you growling their the new kids their probley introducing theirselves." Miroku said looking. Then he saw Takeda getting very friendly with his Sango. "Ok now he went to far." Miroku said angryly.

They started walking near them when they saw them about to walk towards the back of the school. "Oh hell naw that does it." Inuyasha said running towards them with his demon speed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Theres something about this Naraku person I don't like.'_ Kagome thought. Then while they were walking Inuyasha stepped right in front of Akitoki and Kagome and pulled Kagome away from him.

"Inuyasha what the hell is your problem?" Kagome yelled. "What were you doing going behind the school with these bitch ass hoes?"(**_Such_** **_fowl language lol)_** Inuyasha yelled back. "Their new so they asked if we could show them around." Kagome said.

Then Miroku and Koga came over there. "Sango Ayame can we talk to you in private?" Miroku said. "Yea" Ayame and Sango said at the same time. They walked back over to the steps only to find Kagome and Inuyasha arguing still. Inuyasha relized they left and picked up Kagome and jumped to the steps.

"Inuyasha you can't just pick me up like that you almost gave me a heart attack." Kagome yelled. "Well you should have it might have actually shut you up." Inuyasha said. "So you really don't care if I had one you would really be happy." Kagome said lowly hiding her eyes behind her bangs.

"Kagome wait I did.." Inuyasha didn't finish cause Kagome interuppted him. "I don't want to hear it!" She yelled showing her tears falling down her face. "And to think that I actually liked you will never change Inuyasha I thought that you would actually care for someone other tha yourself but I was wrong your still the same selfish jerk nad you know what else you really shoulden't have stole my first kiss because since you did that you deserve this!" Kagome yelled slapping him in the face.

The bell rang and Kagome ran into the school crying.

"How could you say that Inuyasha?" Sango said pushing Inuyasha. "Yea you really shoulden't have said that." Ayame said following Kagome inside. Miroku and Koga just him looks that say '_how could you'_ and _'I_ _feel sorry for you'._

They walked in the school to their class leaving Inuyasha standing. _'Why_ _did I say that I really didn't mean to.'_ Inuyasha thought holding his cheek wear Kagome slapped him. Then Inuyasha walked in the school to his classroom. Which was bad cause Inuyasha had mostly all of Kagome and Sango's classes.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He saw Kagome sitting by the window thinking and he smelt her tears. _'Man I can't believe I actually said that.'_ Inuyasha thought. He decided to sit in the very back of the class.

Sango sat next to Kagome and the whole time in class she was giving Inuyasha death glares. Which of course scared Inuyasha. The bell rang and Kagome was the first out the class. Inuyasha walked out the class only to find Kagome talking to Akitoki which if you didn't all ready know made his blood boil.

Then Kikyo came up to Inuyasha. "Inu-Baby!" Kikyo screamed and ran up to Inuyasha and kissed him. Kagome turned around only to see them kissing and her eyes started getting watery and she ran away.

And for some reason Inuyasha didn't push Kikyo away he was actually enjoying it so he deepened the kiss. Kikyo just smirked that her plan was working.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go it woulden't let me update so I posted 2 chappies 4 everyone sorry again. But theres going to be a little surprise next chapter so be afraid be very afraid!!!!!


	13. How Could He and Revenge

Ok well theres nothong to say but thank yo to al my reviewers 69!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!! I hope you check out my new story Compatiton its only the summary but if ya'll could red it and review to see if I should write the story please do that. 

Disclamer: And Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… and no I don't own Inuyasha or Say Goodbye by Chris Brown.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome ran outside the back of the school crying. _'How can he do that_ _to me?'_ Kagome thought. She sat down by the big tree in the back. She started crying uncontrollable. Then Naraku and Akitoki came up to her.

"Was wrong Kagome what happened?" He asked. "Its nothing I just can't tell you." Kagome said. "Well you don't need to if you don't want to." Akitoki said wrapping his arms around her. Kagome cried in his chest. Naraku was just smirking a evil smirk**_.(Lol that sounds funny)_**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Kikyo and Inuyasha were still making out. Then Inuyasha relized what happened he pushed her away. "Inu-Baby are you ok?" She asked wrapping her arms around his waist. "No Kikyo its fine." He said. "Inuyasha can I ask you something?" Kikyo said. _'Did she just call me_ _Inuyasha man she never said that before.'_ Inuyasha thought surprised.

"Umm I guess." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha can you please give me a chance please?" Kikyo begged. "Kikyo I don't.." Kikyo cut of Inuyasha. "Please Inuyasha." Kikyo's eyes started getting watery. _'What should I_ _say maybe I should say yes but what about Kagome?'_ Inuyasha thought.

Then Kikyo started crying and Inuyasha hates to see girls cry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome can I ask you something?" Akitoki asked. "Sure anything." Kagome said. "I know we only just met but I feel I have these strong feelings for you so can you please give me a chance?" Akitoki asked. "Aww Akitoki I don't know if I don't know." Kagome said.

"Ok I understand." He said. Naraku saw Takeda walking around the corner so he went over to him.

_'Maybe I should say yes I could make him jealous.'_ Kagome thought. Then the bell rang. "Well I don't want to be late I'll see you around." Kagome got up and started walking away. "Wait Kagome." Akitoki said. Kagome turned around. He slipped her a piece of paper. "Call me if you change your mind." Then he walked in the school. Kagome looked at the paper and walked in the school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Takeda come here." Naraku called. He walked over to him. "Do you see what I see?" Karaku said pointing to two girls wlaking inside. "Yea come lets spit our game." Takeda said. They walked over towards them.

"Lady Sango Lady Ayame." Takeda said. "Oh hi Takeda and Naraku." Ayame said. "Well we were just wondering if you would like to go out with us on Saturday?" Naraku asked. "Well that's nice of you and all but I got a man already sorry." Ayame said smiling. _'What should I say I_ _don't want to go with him.'_ Sango thought.

"Yea same here I got one to." Sango said. "Oh ok well call us if you ever want to hang out." Naraku said handing them their numbers. "Ok we will." Ayame said. They they walked in the school to their classes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked in the classroom and sat in the back. _'I'm going to have_ _to say no because I want to be with Inuyasha.'_ Kagome thought. Then the class gasped and the girls said awwwwwwww. Kagome turned her attention to the front of the class and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo holding hands.

Kagome gasped. _'What don't tell hes with her?'_ Kagome thought. They walked to the back of the class. Kagome turned around and saw them kiss. _'Well that about proves it.'_ Kagome thought.

Inuyasha saw Kagome looking at her and he felt kind of bad when he saw the hurt and anger in her eyes. He tried to ignore it but it wasn't working. The the bell rang and school finished. Kagome rushed out the classroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sango I'm telling you their together." Kagome said sadly. "Well Kagome what are you gonna do about it?" Ayame asked getting in Sango's car. "I don't now yet." She said getting in the back seat. 'Maybe I should get abck at him by going out with Akitoki.' Kagome thought. 'No I'm not like that.' She thought again.

"Well Kagome your home I'll call you later so we can go to the mall." Sango said. "Ok Sango bye Ayame." Kagome said waving to her friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo and Inuyasha were walking out the school hand in hand with a disgusted Miroku in the back. Then he got to Kikyo's car and of course they kissed. A long ass seems like 3 hour long kiss. _'How can he kiss_ _her those have been places that I've never gone to and never will.'_ Miroku thought with a disgusted expression.

"Bye Inu-Baby." She blew him a kiss and got in her car and drove away. They walked back to Inuyasha's car. "Man what made you say yes?" Miroku asked. "Well I don't know I thought that I should give her a chance and see what happens." Inuyasha said. "Yea man what ever" Miroku responded. They drove off to Inuyasha's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello is anyone home?" Kagome asked kicking off her shoes and walking in the kitchen. She got a cookie and saw a note on the counter.

_Kagome,  
Me and Souta went to your grandma's house because she needed help with some be back tomarrow sorry you coulden't come._

_Love,  
Mom_

_P.s. Don't forget I want cute little fuzzy eared grandchildren!!_ **_(I wish_** **_my mom can be like that.)_**

Kagome blushed but it made her sad and angry. She walked up to her bedroom. She looked on her bed and saw the Chris Brown cd she wanted. "Oh my god!" She yelled and put it in the radio.

She was laying on her bed when his song Say Goodbye came on. She always liked the song and she knew it word for word but she actually relized what he was saying. **(that happens to me all the time,** **_Also for_** **_everyone who don't know this song please read the lyrics you'll really like them and its sad.)_**

_Look we gotta talk Dang I know I know it's just It's just.  
Some things I gotta get of my chest alright.  
Yeahhhh.  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, oh, whoa.  
Listen.._

_Baby come here and sit down, let's talk I got a lot to say so I guess I'll start by Saying that I love you,  
But you know, this thing ain't been No walk in the park for us I swear it'll only take a minute You'll understand when I finish, yeah And I don't wanna see you cry But I don't wanna be the one to tell you a lie so_

_How do you let it go? When you,  
You just don't know? What's on,  
The other side of the door When you're walking out, talk about it Everything I tried to remember to say Just went out my head So I'ma do the best I can to get you to understand_

Kagome's eyes started getting watery.

_There's never a right time to say goodbye But I gotta make the first move 'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you Girl it's not you, it's me I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye But we know that we gotta go Our separate ways And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me Cause there's never a right time Right time to say goodbye_

"How could he do that to me?" Kagome said crying.

_Girl I know your heart is breaking And a thousand times I Found myself asking, "Why? Why"  
Why am I taking so long to say this?  
But trust me, girl I never Meant to crush your world And I never Thought I would see the day we grew apart And I wanna know_

"Why do I feel like he completes me?" Kagome asked herself

_How do you let it go? When you,  
You just don't know? What's on,  
The other side of the door When you're walking out, talk about it Girl I hope you understand What I'm tryna say.  
We just can't go on Pretending that we get along Girl how you not gonna see it?_

_There's never a right time to say goodbye But I gotta make the first move 'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you Girl it's not you it's me.  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye But we know that we gotta go Our separate ways And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me Cause there's never a right time Right time to say goodbye_

She just started breaking down crying right there.

_Listen to your heart Girl you know,  
We should be apart, baby I I just can't do it I, I just can't do it Listen to your heart Girl you know,  
We should be apart, baby I I just can't do it And sometimes it makes me wanna cry Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh 4x  
Do you hear me crying?  
Oh, oh, oh 4x_

_There's never a right time to say goodbye But I gotta make the first move 'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you Girl it's not you it's me.  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye But we know that we gotta go Our separate ways And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me Cause there's never a right time Right time to say goodbye_

_There's never a right time to say goodbye But I gotta make the first move 'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you Girl it's not you it's me.  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye But we know that we gotta go Our separate ways And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me Cause there's never a right time Right time to say goodbye_

"You know what if he's going to do that to me then he's going to get it back" Kagome said. She reach for her cellphone and dialed someones number.

"Hello'

_"Yes Akitoki?"_ Kagome asked.  
"Yes is this Kagome"  
_'Yes I just wanted to tell you that I would love to go out with you"  
_"Great how bout Saturday then the movies 8ish"  
_"Sounds great see you then"_

She hung up and smiled. "This is what your gonna get for hurting me Inuyasha" She said smiling but crying at the same time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go review and I know I know the whole going out with the certain people is part of the story don't worry ts not permanent or maybe it is you'll just have to find out. _**don't forget about reviewing my**_ **_other story please tell if i should write it and its only the summary so tell me if i should or should not write it. thank you REVIEW REVIEW_** _**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**_


	14. Operation: Get Back at Inuyasha

I feel so bad for not updating but I just didn't have anytime and I did have to update my other story but heres another chapter.!!!!!!!!!! Thanks 76 reviews is a lot to me my goal is 100 or at least 90!!!!!!!!!!! the more I get the longer the chapers and less cliffys!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Nope sorry no nada zip nothing so many words to say I don't own Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sango I have something to tell you." Kagome said getting in her car. "What is it Kagome?" Sango asked getting in the driver seat. "Well Saturday I have a date with Akitoki." Kagome said playing with her fingers. "YOU WHAT!" Sango yelled pushing on the brakes. "Sango drive you stopped in the middle of the road.

A car was coming towards them. "Sango drive!!" Kagome yelled. Sango relized what was coming towards them. "Hang on Kagome!" Sango said driving at full speed. She dodged about 7 cars and has very very close calls with 2. Then thing finally calmed down.

"There now why are you going out on a date with Akitoki when you just meet him today." Sango asked. "Well its kinda a long story so I don't think I should say it." Kagome said trying to get out of it. "Please I've got all the time in the world to hear something like this." Sango said rolling her eyes.

Then Kagome told Sango the whole thing about getting back at Inuyasha. "Well Kagome I'm very dissapointed in you." Sango said holding her hand to her chest. "But why Sango I thought you were in on me getting revenge on him." Kagome asked confused. "Well I'm dissapointed and mad because you didn't I repeat didn't include me in this whole revenge thing." Kagome sweat dropped. "Ummm ok Sango you want to help?" Kagome asked. "Of course I would!" Sango said with very very rare large smile. That creeped Kagome out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man what am I gonna do with Kagome?" Inuyasha mumbled. Miroku heard it so decieded to have some fun. "And why do you say that my dear friend?" Miroku asked with a smirk. "Huh?" Inuyasha asked dumbfounded. "I knew you like lady Kagome." Miroku said. "WHAT!"Inuyasha yelled. "How could anyone like that arrogent wench!" "Well if you don't like her then why did wonder what your gonna do with her." Miroku said giving a just give up look.

Inuyasha turned bright red. "I never said that your just imagining things" he stuttered turning around. "Right Inuyasha you can't hide it forever." Miroku said. "Whatever." Inuyasha mumbled going up the stairs. _'Man did I say that thought out loud?_' Inuyasha questioned his self.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Sango were at the looking for some new clothes. "Ok well we need to get Inuyasha jealous." Sango said. "Yea so how about we trick him into going where I'm going with Kikyo." Kagome said saying Kikyo's name in disgust. "I like it but how are you gonna keep yours eyes on him while your on the date?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at her with a knowing look. "No Kagome I'm not doing it1" Sango said waving her arms in front of her. "Sango please it is couples night just this once please." Kagome begged.

"No no noooooo! I will never go on a date with that lecher!" She said rather loudly. "Please!!" Kagome begged making her eyes get very big and having a little kiddy face. "Sango just this once and you will never have to go on a date with him again." Kagome said emphasizing 'again'.

"Kagome no I won't" Sango said. "Please Sango I'm asking you as a friend please do this for me I can't do this by myself." Kagome said seriously. Sango coulden't take it. "Ok but only because its to help you." Sango said blushing a little. "Oh Sango thank you thank you thank you!" Kagome said jumping on her and hugging her.

"Ok now lets start Operation: Get back at Inuyasha started." Sango said winking. "Yea and I know the perfect store for the clothes." Kagome said running towards her favorite store. Then they stopped in front of Body Shop**_.(OMG!!!! That's my favorite clothe store ever they got the cutest clothes but pay no attention to me.)._**

"Ok what will make both Inuyasha and Akitoki drool." Sango asked looking around. Then she saw so many outfits. Sango ran around the store at hyper speed picking out over 15 outfits. Kagome was just standing there watching. Then Sango handed her all the outfits and told her to try them on.

"Sango I think this is a little to much." Kagome said struggling the piles of clothes. "Come on Kagome just try them." Sango said pushing her in the dressing room**_.(I am not_** **_describing 15 outfits only like 3 or 4)_**

The first outfit was flirty it was a red strapless shirt with diamonds around it and a short black loose skirt. "Umm to Kinky-Hoe." Sango said. kagome just glared at her and went to change. She came out in a more casual style. It was a black off the shoulder shirt with some off white knee-knockers. "Umm to winter." Sango said. Kagome went in and kept changing out of outfits. She went threw 7 outfits when she finally walked out in the perfect outfit.

"Yes that's its its so…" Sango was trying to think of what to say. "So Kagome." Sango said winking. "You think." Kagome said looking at her self in the mirror. "I'm going to buy it." Kgaome said. she went to the cash register and bought it. **_(You won't find out_** **_what Kagome is wearing until the date.)_**

"Ok next up shoes but I don't know where to go?" Kagome said. "I do." Sango said. They walked until they stopped in front of a store called Get It**_.(I coulden't think of a_** **_name so just made up one.) _**They had shoes all the way up to the ceiling. "Wow I can't believe I've never seen this store before." Kagome said. "Well they just put it up." She said. "Now enough stalling and get your shoes." Sango said pushing her.

Kagome got two different pairs of shoes and put one on eace foot. "Which one should I got with big heel wrap around or little heel strap up?" Kagome asked looking at her shoes. "Umm I think big heel wrap around will go better with the outfit. Its both fitting and sexy." Sango said winking.

"I think so two." Kagome said taking off the shoes and putting them back in the boxes. She grabbed her size and went up to pay. They walked out the store laughing cause of the way Inuyasha would react. "Excuse me ladies." Some guy said. "Umm yes." Kagome said. "I just came to ask if you were a angel cause you look like you just fell from heaven." The man asked Kagome. **_(LMFAO!!! I was just wathcing something that said that and it was funny so I decieded to put it in here.)_**

Sango was getting angry. "Umm." Kagome was lost for words. "Sango dropped kicked the man. "Shes not interested so back the fuck up." Sango said grabbing Kagome and walking away. "Well that was weird but back to the matter at hands." Kagome said. "Lets call Miroku and tell him what to do." Kagome said. "But he hasn't even agreed to help." Sango said. "Trust me he'll say yes."Kagome said pulling out her cell and started calling Miroku.

'Hello'

_'Miroku we need a favor'_

'Of course anything for you lady Kagome'

_'Whatever are you with Inuyasha?'_

'Well yea but hes upstairs.'

'_Good ok well we need your help.'_

'With what may I ask?'

'_With my revenge.'_

'On Inuyasha.'

'_Yes you dumb ass, I need you to tell him to go to the Pina Colada on Saturday around 8_ _ok.'_

'Sure thing but Saturday id couples night and I can't get in.'

'_Yea your getting in your going with Sango.'_

'My beloved sango will be acompanying me?'

'_Yes but don't grope her please.'_

'I will try to resist by all means.'

'_Thanks Miroku don't tell anyone about this.'_

'Go it.'

Then they hung up. "Ok everythings set." Kagome said turning around only to find a blushing Sango. Kagome giggled. "Its not funny I'm going to have to dance with him." Sango asked. "Yup." Kagome said plainly. "Hey I didn't agree on that." Sango said still blushing madly. "Come on Sango if you don't I will tell Miroku sometihng." She said with a smirk. "What?" Sango asked. Kagome whispered something in her ear**_.(I'm so evil_** **_you won't know what she said till later on.)._** "You woulden't dare." Sango asked. "Oh I would." Kagome said smiling. "Fine you win but only for tonight." Sango said. "Deal." Kagome said.

'_But she still don't know that by Saturday they will be even closer with each other.'_ Kagome thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go now review or I won't update for a while.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And again sorry for my long wiat for a update please don't be mad. i'm hoping for at least 7 reviews but even if i dont get them i still update but not for a while.


	15. Finalizing The Plan

Whats up well I got the number of reviews I wanted and needed 2 update so heres another chapter for you.

Disclaimer: I still don't know how many times I have to say it but I don't own Inuyasha. Don't own S.E.X by Lyfe feat. Lala

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Sango walked back to the car. "Man Saturday actually got me excited, I actually can't wait." Kagome said happily. "Yea me neither I can't wait." Sango said back. "Oh really you can't wait to get that close to Miroku?" Kagome said with a smirk. "Wa-what no I'm jus-jus saying that-about the revenge part." Sango said turning red as her car. "Uhh huh." Kagome said getting in the car. _'I don't know why she won't tell me she likes him.'_ Kagome thought.

They started driving to Sango's house. "Hey Sango can I stay the night tonight so you know we can plan for Saturday?" Kagome asked. "Well I gotta ask." She replied. "But hey I've been thinking I think we should change you up alittle for Inuyasha just to make him anymore jealous." Sango said. "Yea I guess." Kagome said.

"Come on we can't just not sit here in silenece put on my cd." Sango said. kagome put the cd on and S.E.X came on**_.(This song is very true I ask you to read the lyrics it is not a_** **_nasty or bad song its to teach you something.)_**

_Eh yo you  
Now see most cats, would take advantage of you right now  
But I ain't gone do that yo  
Imma give you the game, right  
Imma give it to you because  
I would want somebody to give my little girl the game  
When she done found her S.E.X._

_Life's a trip  
Virgin just turned 17 and finally got some hips  
Hustlers on the block go crazy when you lick ya lips  
But they just want relation  
They don't want relationship(welcome to the real world)  
It ain't the same  
Fellas old enough to be ya daddy know ya name  
Everybody's talking' 'bout how much that girl done changed  
Can't quite put ya finger_ on it  
_But you feelin' strange  
Like it's fire in your veins_

_Girl it's just your  
S.E.X.  
Mama's secret  
And daddy gone go crazy when he finds out that his baby's found her  
S.E.X.  
Take a deep breath  
And think before you let it go (let it go)_

_The block is packed  
Baby gotta attitude and proud to holla back  
Momma's givin' advice but she ain't tryna hear that  
Not because it's wrong, just her delivery is wack  
(Shay get ya behind in this house, if I see you with another boy, I swear)  
Life is rough,  
You say that you're not ready for sex, but you're in love  
He says if you'd really loved him, you would give it up  
Mama says that's just a line guys use to get ya stuff  
Which one will you trust?_

_Girl it's just your  
S.E.X.  
Mama's secret  
And daddy gone go crazy when he finds out that his baby's found her  
S.E.X.  
Take a deep breath  
And think before you let it go (let it go)_

_Eh yo Lyfe, she may take it better coming from a woman (Give it to her)  
See he'll tell you all kind of things to get in your pants, yeah  
Baby it's a fact, that once it's gone (it's gone) you'll never get it back (never get it back)  
Hold on, to your innocence  
Use your common sense  
You're worth waiting for (you're worth waiting for)  
Be strong  
Honey don't give in  
Blessing come with patience  
Until we meet again, I'm praying, for you_

_Girl it's just your  
S.E.X.  
Mama's secret  
And daddy gone go crazy when he finds out that his baby's found her  
S.E.X.  
Take a deep breath  
And think before you let it go (let it go_)

_repeat 2  
_

Kagome started tearing up. Sango saw kagome crying and oulled over. "Kagome are you ok whats wrong?" Sango asked. "Its nothing this song just kinda reminds me of what Naraku did to me." Kagome said lowly. "Aww Kagome." Sango said hugging her friend. _Kagome started crying in Sango's arms. 'Oh Kagome you've been through so much I wish I was there to help you. I swear I will kill Hojo.'_ Sango thought angryly**.(Hojo** **is still alive hes just on the verge of death and I will explain what happened later on in the** **story)**

"I'm fine now Sango lets just go to your house now." Kagome said. "Ok if you say so." Sango said driving back on the road.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kikyo." Inuyasha said kissing her**.(ewww I think I'm gonna be sick!!!) **"Hey." Kikyo said. "I got something to ask you." Inuyasha said. "What is it Inu-Baby?" Kikyo said sitting down**.(their at the mall).** "well watcha doin Saturday?" Inuyasha asked. "Well I was going to the mall with Kagara." Kikyo said. "Lets go out on a date Saturday just you and me." Inuyasha said. "Really well what are we gonna do?" Kikyo said seductivaly.

"Well I wanted to go to the Pina Colada." Inuyasha said. "That sounds fun but afterwards can we go somewhere where we can be alone?" Kikyo said getting closer. "Well I guess how about the beach?" Inuyasha suggested. "That's fine by me." Kikyo said getting on Inuyasha's lap. "Oh will you take me shopping now?" Kikyo said. "Yea." Inuyash said. "Good." Kikyo said starting to make out with him. 'Well that was kind of sudden.' Inuyasha thought then kissed her back.

Miroku was hiding in the corner. "Ok well now that that's settled its time to do what ido best." Miroku said walking towards the food court. "Come on Inu-Baby!" Kikyo said dragging Inuyasha to every store that she could think of.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom I wanted to know if kagome could stay the night because we got a lot of homework and we were gonna finish late." Sango said yelling form downstairs. "Umm sure but don't be up late talking about boys." Sango mom Hikari said**.(I coulden't think** **of a name so bear with me.)** her mom walked down stairs full dressed. "Mom where are you going?" Sango asked.

"Well I'm going out to the club with Akira." Her mom said. "Ew my mom and you at a club dancing." Kagome said. Sango and kagome looked at each other and started busting out laughing. "Think what you want girls but all the men are going to be after this booty." Hikari said smaking her butt and walking out the door**.(thats how my mom is its so** **funny)**

"Wow our moms dancing at a club." Sango said walking in her room. "I know." Kagome said sitting on her bed. "Ok well I have something in mind to get Inuyasha mad and jealous." Sango said. "Ok well say it." Kagome said. "I don't know if your gonna be up for it." Sango said. "Come on how bad can it be." Kagome said.

"Ok well I was thinking that you know you can play with Akitoki in front of Inuyasha and I know you havent kissed a boy before not counting Hojo, but pop kissed him and I bet that Inuyasha will get mad and Kikyo would get jealous so that means that you will kill two birds with two stones. So bascially I was thinkng you could be a tease to Akitoki." Sango explained.

"And when you say play." Kagome said with a not sure look. "Mess around with him." Sango said. there was a long pause. "Sango are you carzy if I do that I'm going to become the next school hoe!" Kagome yelled. "No you won't you just teasing Akitoki only." Sango said. "I don't know Sango." Kagome said. "Just this once." Sango begged.

Kagome thought about it. _'I don't know maybe I should I would make Inuyasha mad and he do deserve it after what he did with Kikyo.'_ Kagome thought. "You know what Sango, I'm gonna do it." Kagome said. "Yes I knew you would Kagome!" Sango screamed hugging Kagome. "But only this once." Kagome stated. "Deal." Sango said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Kikyo walked out the mall. Inuyasha walked holding 20 bags of clothes and 7 boxes of shoes. "Kikyo do you really need all this stuff?" Inuyasha asked. It wasn't all that heavy because he was half-demon. "Of course what girl didn't need this?" Kikyo said. "Kagome for one." Inuyasha mumbled. "What was that?" Kikyo said. "Nothing." Inuyasha putting the bags in the car.

"Ok well its time to call Kagome." Miroku said pulling out his cell.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok well all that's left is Mirok…" Then Kagome cell rang

_There's nothin I won't do_

_To spend my life with you_

_I'll give my all to you_

_I promise that I will neva lie to you boy…_

Kagome picked up the phone.

"_Hello"_

"Ahh lady Kagome."

"_Oh was up Miroku how did it go?"_

"It went perfect their going to the Pina colada on Saturday.'

"_Great thank you Miroku."_

"Anything for you."

"_And don't forget to dress nicely for Sango." _

"Don't worry I plan on it."

Kagome laughed. _"Ok see you tomarrow."_

'_CLICK'_

"So" Sango asked. "Our plan is going to be perfect." Kagome said. "Yes!" They said at the same time giving each other a high five.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok well I'm sick so this chapter aint that good but still review again I need 6 reviews to make a no cliffy chapter!!!! Well to me I don't really need them but well you know it would make me happy.


	16. Two Can Play At That Game

Hey everyone I kinda made a mistake last chapter in this sentence **_'Its nothing this song_ _just kinda reminds me of what Naraku did to me."_**But Naraku is supposed 2 be Hojo. So just to let yall know. Heres another chapter coming up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Icebox by Omarion

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Saturday is going to be the best day ever." Kagome said. "I know and I'm going to be there to witness it all." Sango said jumping on her bed. "Tomarrows going to be fun but I don't know if I can be a tease like Kikyo." Kagome said. "Just do what you think is right." Sango said flipping off the bed.

"Nice flip Sango." Kagome said giggling. "Thank you now call your mom and ask." Sango said. "Oh right." Kagome said getting out her cell.

"Hello"

_"Mom I'm at Sango's house and we have a lot of homework and we won't be done till late tonight can I stay the night?"_

"Umm I guess but don't stay up late talking ok."

"_Gotcha."_

"Ok Hikari just came so I'll see you tomarrow."

"_Ok love you."_

"Love you to."

_'CLICK'_

"So can you stay?" Sango asked. "Yea know lets go get something to eat I'm hungary." Kagome said running to the kitchen. "Hey don't eat up everything like you did the last time!" Sango yelled chasing after her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok bye Kikyo." Inuyasha said. "Bye Inu-baby." Kikyo said giving him a kiss. She walked in the house. Inuyasha walked back to his car. Then he drove off home.

Kikyo cell rang.

"_Hello"_

"Hey babe its me."

_"Oh hey Naraku whats new?"_

"Oh nothing."

_"So is everything going according to plan?"_

"Yes perfectly."

_"So whats going to happen?"_

"Well she going out with Akitoki Saturday and their going to Pina Colada and then hes going to ask her to go walk on the beach with him and then well you know what."

_"Good but you know what the weird thing is that me and Inuyasha are going to the Pina Colada on Saturday so that's good so I can watch them."_

"Why are you with him I bet ya'll ain't even fuck yet."

_"Your right he's hard to get in the bed but boy do I get what ever I want."_

"But I have sex with you no matter what."

_"I know come over now ok."_

"Fine I'll be over there in 10."

_"Bye."_

"Bye babes"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miroku man I swear I think Kikyo is cheating on me." Inuyasha said. "Well I believe it." Miroku said. "How?" Inuyasha asked. "Well she cheated on every guy shes been with and and slept with mostly the whole school." Miroku said. "And why do you think shes cheating on you?" Miroku asked. "Well when ever I'm with her I smell another man on her." Inuyasha said dissapointed. "Well trust your doggy senses." Miroku said.

"Hey who the hell you calling a dog!" Inuyasha yelled. "I'm not calling you a dog I just said trust you senses." Miroku said. "Yeah right you sorry excuse for a man!" Inuyasha said punching him on the head and knocking him out. "Humph that's what he gets for calling me a dog.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Kagome you full?" Sango said jumping on her bed. "Yes boy do I cook good." Kagome said collapsing on the floor. "Your so concited about your cooking." Sango said. "Hee hee I know." Kagome said smiling. "Come lets get ready for bed we have a interesting day tomarrow." Sango said getting up and walking to the shower. "Allright." Kagome said walking to the hall shower.

They both finished about the same time. They layed down in Sango's bed. "Sango do you think that Inuyasha will honestly get jealous?" Kagome asked. "Yea I mean do you remember how jealous he got when he saw you talking to Akitoki,Naraku,and Takeda." Sango said. "Yea I do." Kagome said. "Good night." Sango said. "Night." Kagome said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ey man wake up." Miroku said waking up Inuaysha. "Huh what do you want." Inuyasha said sleepily. "We gonna be late its 7:50." Miroku said. "What why the hell you didn't wake me up you stupid idiot!" Inuyasha yelled slapping Miroku and running in the bathroom. "Well it was your stupid ass that didn't set your alarm." Miroku mumbled.

"I heard that Miroku and when I get out of the shower you gonna get it!" Inuyasha yelled. "Man why the hell do he have to have good hearing?" Miroku whispered walking out the door. "Well deal with it!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku ran out the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sango are you sure about this being a tease thing?" Kagome asked. "Postive, Inuyasha will get so mad and it will make Kikyo jealous." Sango said. "Well after today is going to be my date." Kagome said. "Ok well you ready to go?" Sango asked. "Yup yup." Kagome said looking at herself in the mirror.

Kagome wore a red Playboy halter top that showed of her curves. Some tight black capris that tied at the bottom. A black half jacket and some red and black Nike forces. Her hair was down curly with some silver hoop earings.Sango was wearing white pants a black tee her hair was in a high ponytail and she all black Dub-Zeros**(I love those I got 5 different** **pairs.)**

They walked out the house into Sangos car. Kagome put in her cd and put it to number 9. Icebox by Omarion came on.

_Fussin' and fightin', we back at it again  
I know that, it's my fault, but you don't understand (no)  
I got memories, this is crazy  
You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know  
Good with ma, good with pa, cool with all my niggas  
I should try, truth is I wanna let u in, but no  
Damn these memories, and it's crazy  
You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know_

_Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
It's no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this_

_I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold_

_Why can't I get it right, just can't let it go  
I opened up, she let me down, I_ _won't feel that no more  
I got memories, this is crazy  
She ain't nothing like the girl I used to know  
I don't mean to take it out on you baby but I can't help it  
'Cause my heart is in the same ol' condition that baby left it  
And I, I apologize, for makin' you cry  
Look me in my eye and promise you won't do me the same_

_Girl I really wanna work this out, 'cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
It's no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this_

_Chorus 2x  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold_

_I don't wanna be stuck up in this cold cold world ('cause I don't wanna be) 2x  
Don't wanna mess this up better keep your eye on me girl 6x_

_Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
It's no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this_

_Chorus 2x  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold_

"I just love that song." Kagome said getting out the car. "I know." Sango agreed. They walked to the front of the school and leaned against the wall waiting for everyone. Someone tapped on Sango's shoulder.

"Excuse me." The person said. "Oh whats up Takeda?" Sango asked. "I was just wondering if you would like to accompany me tomarrow for a walk on the beach." Takeda asked. "Oh I'm sorry but I got a date with someone tomarrow." Sango said. "Oh yea I heard that you were going to the Pina Colada." Takeda said. "Umm yea I am." Sango said. "Well afterwards can you come with me to beach please." Takeda asked kinda begging.

Sango looked at Kagome. "Will you excuse me for a moment." Sango said walking away with Kagome. "What should I say?" Sango asked. "Well say yess its just a walk on the beach and your not actually going out on a date with Miroku so." Kagome said. "But I mean I don't like him." Sango said sadly. "But you like Miroku and you think that hes gonna get hurt if you go out with him well if you feel like that then just say no." Kagome said.

"Wh-what I-I don't li-like Mi-Miroku!" Sango stuttered. "Ok well then say yes." Kagome said. Sango walked back over to Takeda. _'Man I_ _wonder how Kagome knows what I was thinking.'_ Sango thought confused. "Umm sure why not I'll call you when I get out." Sango said. "Great heres my number." Takeda said giving her his number.

"Ok well two dates in one day." Sango said. "Yea well don't you feel popular." Kagome said rolling her eyes. "Here comes Akitoki." Kagome said. "And guess what Inuyasha came just on time." Sango said. They looked at each other and started giggling.

"Ok Inuyasha is looking over here now go work your magic." Sango said pushing Kagome. _'Ok Kagome you can do this remember its to get_ _back at Inuyasha.'_ Kagome thought nervously. "Hey Akitoki you look sexy today." Kagome said seductivaly.

_'Oh Sango your gonna owe me.'_ Kagome thought. "Oh he-hey Kagome you lo-look nice tt-to." Akitoki stuttered. "So tomarrows the big day I can't wait." Kagome said. "I got a litle surprise for you at the end." Akitoki said. she saw Inuyasha look at her. 'Ok now to do something.' Kagome thought. "You sound real sexy when you talk." Kagome said seductivaly kissing his cheek.

_'What how could Kagome just do that right in front of me well two can play at that game.'_ Inuyasha thought. He brabbed Kikyo and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle. "Oh Inu-Baby." She giggled. "Inuyasha gave her a kiss.

_'Oh so its war Inuyasha.'_ Kagome thought. Then the bell rang. _'Well_ _two can play at that game.'_ Kagome thought. She linked her and Akitoki's hand and walked in the school. They left a confused Sango behind. "Ok what just happened?" Sango said confused. Then she walked in the school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok well the next chapter might not be part of the story but I was thinkin about it so I might right it of I can just wait till the date…. Well I was gonna update this weekend but I'm not going to be here so please **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!** It would really make me happy if I get 100 reviews, **because if I do I will post 2 chapers up!!!!!!!!!!** So if you want 2 chappys please review


	17. Im Sorry!

Hey everyone im sorry but I cant update for a while but I will ok. But I gotta go christmas shopping and then were going to new york to see my family for christmas and they don't got internet… but by the end of my christmas break I will update ok and once again im sorry…… but on good news were celebrating a party for my aunt who jus got rid of her cancer… I was crying cause I love her way to much… but im asking if you guys could pray for my grandma who has lukemia… thank you it would help me out…

Thank and once again im sorry!!!!!!!!!


	18. Playing The Game and Amari Who

Hey everyone sorry it took so long to update I had some writers block well as promised here are your two chapters and the date might be in the second one but I don't know. My character comes in in this chapter tell me what you think of her so far. Thank you everyone for giving me 100 reviews but I got over 100 yup yup so happy thank you and for that you will be rewarded.

Disclamer: Sorry don't own him!!! I own Amari yea my character!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Akitoki walked in the school hand in hand. Sango was walking right behind them. _'Ok well its going good so far now we have to see what..'_ Sango thoughts were cut off by a hand on her butt.

She turned around only to find of course the one and only Miroku. "Why Sango your bottom feels so soft." Miroku said. "Miroku you pervert!" Sango yelled hitting him in the face.

"Im sorry my dear I just coulden't help it." Miroku said rubbing his cheek. "Yea yea whatever." Sango said blushing. They were walking behind Kagome. "Hey Sango do Kagome and Akitoki go out?" Miroku asked. "Yea well I guess you can say that." Sango said with a anime sweat. _'Kagome you gotta do more than that.' _Sango thought.

"Hey Akitoki what is my surprise after the club?" Kagome asked. "It's a surprise." He answered. "Whatever." Kagome said annoyed. _'I can't believe I'm actually doing this.' _Kagome thought.

"Kagome I'm going with Miroku to Inuyasha's locker I'll see you in class." Sango said. "Allright see you there." Kagome said. Kagome went and opened her locker. She got her math and notebook out. She turned around to face Akitoki. "Well you ready?" Kagome asked. "Yea lets go." Akitoki answered.

They were walking side by side each other. When they turned the corner they saw Inuyasha and Kikyo walking hand in hand. Kagome smirked_. 'Now Kagome do something that Inuyasha won't expect.'_ Kagome thought.

"Oh Akitoki I can't wait till our date tonight." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Well since you've been so sweet you deserve this." Kagome said pecking Akitoki on the lips. Akitoki just stood there shocked. Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

'_What no way the Kagome I know won't just kiss a boy out of no where!'_ Inuyasha thought shocked. _'Well like I said its war._' Inuyasha thought. "Kikyo you wanna know what I wanted to do all day today?" Inuyasha asked making sure Kgaome was walking this way. "And what is that Inu-baby?" Kikyo asked. "This." Inuyasha said french kissing her.

"Oh hell no!" Kagome practically yelled. Everybody in the hallway just stared at her. "Umm Kagome you ok?" Akitoki asked worried. "Yeah fine." Kagome said. The the bell rang. "Ah shit I'm late!" Kagome yelled running to her class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome ran in the class. "Ms. Higarashi would you mind explaining why your late to my class?" Mr. Sagota asked. "Umm well yea I kinda went to the bathroom to do my business and the bell rang." Kagome said kinda nervously. "Fine just please take your seat." The teacher said.

Kagome sighed and went to her seat next to Sango. "So what did you and Akitoki do that really made you late?" Sango asked. "Nothing it was all that hoe Inuyasha's fault." Kagome said angryly. "Well speaking off the devil." Sango said pointing to the front of the class.

Kagome looked and of course it was Inuyasha. "Now Mr. Takahashi would mind telling me why your so late to my class?" Mr. Sagota asked. "Yes I would mind." Inuyasha said walking to his seat next to Miroku. The teacher just went back to his normal teaching.

"So Inuyasha what were you and Kikyo doing to make you so late?" Miroku asked with a perverted grin on his face. Inuyasha just slapped on the back of his head. "Oww!" Miroku whined. "Pervert." Inuyasha mumbled. "We just talked and kissed ok." Inuyasha said.

"Ok that's all I wanted to know you ain't have to slap me." Miroku said rubbing the back of his head.

"Uhhh Kagome you still ain't tell me what you did to make Inuyasha jealous." Sango said. "Well I just kissed and held hands with Akitoki." Kagome said. "What Kagome Higarashi actually kissed a boy willingly!" Sango all but yelled. Everybody in the class just stared.

"Ms. Taijiya would you like to go to the principals office for disrupting the class?" Mr. Sagota asked. "Umm no sir." Sango said bowing. Everyone just stared at Kagome. Kagome sunked down in her seat with a huge blush on her face.

"Thanks Sango for just yelling that out." Kagome mumbled. "Sorry." Sango applogized while clapping her hands together. "Yea whatever." Kagome said_. 'Man I hope this works cause if it don't I'm gonna be seriously pissed.'_ Kagome thought.

Inuyasha and Kagome just happened to look at each other. Kagome gave him a hard glare. Inuyasha just glare back. _'Inuyasha you just wait I will get payback.'_ Kagome thought.

They were just having a staring compitition. Then the bell rang. "Come on Kagome I gotta see some action cause I ain't got next period with you." Sango said. "Awww Come on Sango." Kagome said annyoed pulling Sango out the classroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was at her locker when someone came behind her. She turned around thinking it was Akitoki when it was actually Takeda and Naraku. "Phew." Kagome sighed in relief. "Man you guys scared the hell out of me." Kagome said. "Well I just came over to tell you that the principal changed my schedule so now I got second period with you." Naraku said. "Kagome have you seen Sango?" Takeda asked. "Shes in Mrs. Sariyu's class." Kagome said. "That's good I got that class thank you." Takeda said running off.

"Well ok then." Kagome said grabbing her books and closing her locker. "Lets go then cause I gotta me Akitoki." Kagome said. Naraku just smirked. _'Perfect everything going according to plan.'_ Naraku thought.

Sango walked in the classroom only to find Takeda in there. _'Great I'm tring to avoid him and he's in my class.' _Sango thought. "Hey Sango over here." Takeda said. Sango sighed. She went and sat next to him. "I can't wait till the date." Takeda said with a huge smile. "Yea me either, but I woulden't call it a date more like a walk on the beach." Sango corrected. "Yea it is sorry." Takeda said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Perfect Inuyasha's here.'_ Kagome thought_. 'Now wheres Akitoki?'_ Naraku just stood there looking at Kikyo. _'Kikyo this better work.'_ Naraku thought. Then someone yelled and took him out of his daze.

"Akitoki!" Kagome yelled waving making sure Inuyasha was looking. "Hey Kagome." Akitoki said smiling. "Well next is lunch where you sitting at?" Kagome asked. "I don't know I guess with you." Akitoki said. "Ok don't you got second with me?" Kagome asked. "Yea." Akitoki answered. "Great." Kagome said holding his hand and walking towards the classroom.

'_Oh well that's nice I got class with them both.'_ Inuyasha thought. "Inu-baby the bells about to ring." Kikyo said. "Oh ok I gotta go then." Inuyasha said about to give her a kiss. "Actually." Kikyo said turning her head. "I was hoping if we could be a little late to class."

"Uhhh." Inuyasha said blushing a little. "I guess." He said. "Great!"Kikyo said dragging him away. They stopped at a sign that said Janiter's Closet. "Come on." Kikyo said pulling him inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I'm stopping here yea yea I know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I feel bad for that but you know what its so short that I'm gonna continue……..

_**ON WITH THE STORY!!**_

Kagome and Akitoki walked into the classroom hand in hand. Everyone gasped. They went and sat at the back of classroom. "Well tomarrows the date, I can't wait." Akitoki said. "Yea me either." Kagome said.

The teacher started the lesson. _'Man can I really trust Akitoki?'_ Kagome thought. _'I don't think I go on with this.'_ Akitoki thought while looking at Kagome.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo pushed Inuyasha against the wall and started kissing him_. 'Man I wonder what everybody said about Kikyo is true.'_ Inuyasha thought. _'I wonder if what Kagura said is true.' _Kikyo thought. _'Well only one way to find out.'_ She thought again. She started training kisses down his neck and started unbuttoning his pants.

'_Ok I'm not gonna let her take control.'_ Inuyasha thought. He grabbed Kikyo's shoulders and pushed her against the wall. _'Wow I'm liken him more and more.' _Kikyo thought. Inuyasha started sucking on her neck. Kikyo let out a quiet moan. After he was done he left her a hickey. And if you haven't guessed already she gave him one two.

Kikyo was reahcing up to touch his ears and Inuyasha grabbed her hands and stopped her. "Don't ever try to touch my ears again!" Inuyasha said in a threating voice showing his fangs at Kikyo. For once Kikyo was actually scared of a boy.

"Whatever Inuyasha." Kikyo said. "Were finished with this. I'm going to class." Inuyasha said walking away. "Are we going to do this again sometime?" Kikyo asked in a hopefully voice. Inuyasha just walked away towards his class.

'_Man what was I thinking.it was like something was controlling me.'_ Inuyasha thought. Kikyo just smirked as he walked away. _'I got you where I want you Inuyasha.'_ Kikyo thought smirking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Takeda I gotta question to ask you." Sango said. "Umm yea what is it?" Takeda said. "What do you think about Miroku?" Sango asked. "Well truthfully I don't really like him,and to me he ain't all that for you." Takeda answered. "Oh ok." Sango said looking the other way. _'Your wrong I think he is all that for me.'_ Sango thought whit a smile on her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha walked in the classroom late if you didn't already know. He looked to the back of the class and saw Kagome laughing at something that Akitoki said. _'Kagome'_ Inuyasha thought dissapointed.

Kagome looked up to the front of the class and saw Inuyasha_. 'Inuyasha.'_ Kagome thought depressed. Then they remembered that they were at war with each other. Kagome just glared and turned her attention back at Akitoki.

Inuyasha went to the back to sit. "Bitch." Inuyasha said. "What did you just call me!?" Kagome asked angryly. "A bitch you dumbass!" He answered.

"Slut!" She said.

"Whore!" He said.

"Skank!" She said.

"Pussy!"He said.

"Dick!" She said.

"Ass licker!" He said.

"You MOTHERFUCKINDICKSUCKINGWHORE!!" Kagome finished. Then the bell rang. She grabbed Akitoki and stormed out the classroom.

Inuyasha just stood there shocked. _'Man I never knew Kagome had such a creative vocabulary.'_ Inuyasha thought the walked out the class to meet Miroku.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome, Sango, Akitoki, and Takeda walked into the lunchroom. "So where we gonna sit?" Sango asked. "At our table off course." Kagome said said winking at Sango. "Oooo!" Sango said knowing what Kagome was talking about. _'This is gonna be good.' _Sango thought. Kagome and Sango walked off to the table.

"Ok I'll never understand girls." Akitoki said. "Yea me either." Takeda agreed. "Hey are you guys coming?" Kagome and Sango said at the same time. Takeda and Akitoki looked at each other and went to the table and sat down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure Kagome said that?!" Miroku asked amazed. "Yea, and she said it like she ment it to." Inuyasha said kinda dissapointed. Miroku just sighed. They walked into the lunchroom. When Inuyasha walked in all the girls came up to him screaming. Then this one girl asked. "Oh Inuyasha your so sexy, when you and Kikyo break up will you get with me?" The girl asked.

Inuyasha just looked at her and walked away. The girl pouted and was about to walk away when Miroku came up to her. "Excuse me but your just so beautiful.would you mind bearing my children?" He asked. The girl just slapped him. "You pervert!" She yelled and walked away.

"I swear all the woman love me." Miroku said rubbing his cheek.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't wait till tomarrow night, we gonna party!" Kagome said happily. "Yup!" Sango agreed. Takeda and Akitoki just smirked at each other. "Hell no!" They heard somebody yell behind them.

They turned around and saw a very angry Hanyou and a perverted Miroku with a slap mark on his cheek. Kagome and Sango just sighed. _'When will he learn?_' Kagome thought reffering to Miroku. _'Maybe I was wrong about him.' _Sango thought reffering to Miroku.

"What's the matter Inuyasha!" Kagome asked. "What's the matter is that these two losers are sitting at my table!" Inuyasha said angryly. "This isn't your table Inuyasha it's ours!" Sango yelled. "Ours, Kagome wasn't apart of our group until she stopped looking so ugly!" Inuyasha said. "What was that Inuyasha!?" Sango said about to punch him in the face.

"Yea your right Inuyasha I was looking different but I'm still me so what your telling me is that you woulden't care if I went back to looking like that." Kagome said. "Honestly Inuyasha I changed because I wanted you to like me but I see now that that was a mistake." Kagome said with tears threating to fall.

Inuyasha just stood there shocked. _'She changed for me?'_ Inuyasha thought shocked. Everybody in the lunchroom just stared at what was going on. Everyone was silent until…

"Man I like this school already!" A female voice said from behind them. They turned around and saw and a girl a little bit shorter than Kagome. "Who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Well damn don't get so up tight." The girl said rolling her eyes. Miroku was just drooling at the site of her. She had this long brown curly hair that went down to her butt, these big beautiful blue green eyes, a milky chocolatey skin color, the perfect size lips, she wore a baby blue tank top that showed off her stomach to show of her white heart belly ring, the white capris with some white and baby blue Retro Jordans 5's.

Miroku went up to her. "Excuse me but you are just so beautiful would you bearing my children?" Miroku asked. "Huh?" She asked confused. Sango grabbed him by his ear and pulled him away and threw him to the ground. "Pervert." She said. "Wow." The girl said.

"Excuse me but what is your name?" Kagome asked politely. "Whats up my name is Amari, oh and don't act all nice to to meet you to me act like you would to your friends." Amari smiled. "Umm ok Amari." Kagome said kind confused. "Hey im Sango." Sango said happily. "Whats good Sango?" Amari said. Inuyasha was just fuming.

"Hey don't start acting like you one of our friends ok you wench!" Inuyasha said angryly.

"Hey I'm just introducing myself and plus by the looks of it its seems like you and Kagome aren't friends."Amrai said pointing at Kagome. Inuyasha just looked at Kagome. "Yeah I guess I'm right and also don't be trying to act all hard with me cuz I don't play that." Amari said to Inuyasha.

"What acting all hard oh no I don't think so I know I'm hard!" Inuyasha yelled. Amari just rolled her eyes. "You really think your real intimidating don't you." Amari stated. _'Wow I'm really gonna like this girl._' Sango thought. _'This girl can stand up to Inuyasha wow I'm impressed.'_ Miroku thought. Kagome just stood there watching at what was going on.

Inuyasha was real mad at this point. "What the hell do you know your nothing but a weak human." Inuyasha said. "Please I can beat your ass anytime anyday." Amari said. "Is that a challenge?" Inuyasha said smirking. "If you want it to be." Amari said. "Lets take this outside." Inuyasha said walking towards the doors.

"Man this I gotta see." Sango said running after Inuyasha. "Me to." Miroku said catching up with Sango. Everyone in the lunch was heading outside to see the fight. "Ok wow that was weird." Kagome said. "Yea does he always act like that?" Amari asked. "Yea." Kagome said. "He really don't know what he got himself into." Amari said. Kagome looked at her.

"Are you sure you can beat him, he is Hanyou." Kagome said. "Yea I'm sure cause I gotta little secret of my own." Amari said winking. Kagome looked at her confused. "Here let me show you something." Amari said reaching down and taking off her anklet. Kagome gasped. "Lets go show him I'm made of." Amari said dragging a still shocked Kagome towards the doors.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha be easy she is human." Miroku said. "Hell naw she got herself into this." Inuyasha said. Miroku walked over to where Sango was. "Well what do you say?" Miroku asked. "I say Inuyashas in for a challenge." Sango said. Then the doors opened.

Kagome and Amari walked out. "Well Inuyasha lets do this." Amari said getting in position. "I thought you never ask." Inuyasha said also getting in position. Kagome walked up to Sango. "Inuyasha is really in for a challenge." Kagome said. "Yea I can tell." Sango said.

Inuyasha charged at Amari. She dodged by rolling on the side of Inuyasha and jumping on his back. Inuyasha jumped up in the air and flipped her of his back. Amari was falling fast towards the ground. She flipped in the air and landed on her feet and skidding arcoss the grass. Inuyasha was surprised. She charged at Inuyasha jumped and punched him in the face. He stumbled back. _'Damn she gotta a hard punch._' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha jumped and flipped on top of Amari and punched her in the stomach. Amari was shocked at the sudden impact. Inuyasha pinned her on the ground. "Ready to give up?" Inuyasha asked smirking. "I never give up." Amari said. She elbowed him in the stomach and backflipped from under him. She ran up to him and kicked him in the stomach then jump kicked him in the face. He fell back. _'Shes better than I expected.'_ Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha jumped up and got her hard in the face. Amari literally flew. She landed hard on the ground. She struggled getting up. She glared at Inuyasha. "Its time to finish this." Amari said. she walked over to Kagome hold my anklet for me please." Amari said. Inuyasha and everyone looked at what she was doing confused. She tooked off her anklet and everyone gasped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok I need you to tell me what you think of my character Amari yes this is still Inu/Kag but she gonna be a new main character being best friends with Kagome and Sango she never ever gonna like Inuyasha or Miroku and their not gonna like her.**

Well yea there is a second chapter coming up just to remind yall but im not totally finished with it so ill put this one up and then after the second one is done ill put that one up.


	19. Date Part I: So Many Surprises

Ok chap 2…

Ooooo and no Amari won't be all i focus on she will be coming in and out the story just poppin up in different places. Just to let all of ya'll know!!!

Disclamer: don't own him I own Amari and Brian though!!!!!! I don't own the little part of the song Love Like Honey by Pretty Ricky or Get It Shawty by Lloyd or Circle by Marques Houston

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She took off her anklet and everyone gasped.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha yelled looking at Amari. Everyone was in shock they couldent believe their eyes. Amari changed. Miroku was just drooling at the site of her even more. Sango was in shock and Kagome was just smirking. _'Inuyasha has one hell of a thing coming for him.'_ Kagome thought.

Amari apperence changed. Her hair was no longer curly it was straight and had blonde and red streaks it was in a high ponytail that almost touched the floor, she grew claws, she had fangs and grew a little bit taller and on top of her head was these cute little brown dog ears.

"You ready to end this now Inuyasha?" Amari asked smirking. Inuyasha was still in shock. "Always." He said. "Ima show you how strong a true Hanyou should be." Amari said rushing towards Inuyasha and punching him in the face. Inuyasha fell hard to the ground. Amari came up and jumped up in the air fell down and elbowed Inuyasha in the stomach. Inuyasha was shocked and slowly got up. He kicked and punched but it seemed to never hit her. Amari ended the fight with one kick to the face and that was it.

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome yelled running towards him. He was badly hurt. "Don't worry Kagome he's gonna be ok in 3,2,1." Amari said counting. "I let you win this one Amari." Inuyasha said sitting up. "Yea yea, next time don't have such an ego." Amari said holding out her hand for Inuyasha. "Humph whatever." Inuyasha said rejecting her hand.

Amari just grabbed her anklet and put it back on. She reverted back to a human. "Hey Amari why won't you keep it off?" Sango asked. "Well because…" She stopped. "Nevermind." She said and walked off. _'I hope I didn't upset her.'_ Sango thought.

"Man you got stood up and got your ass beat by a girl." Miroku said laughing. "Humph." Inuyasha said punching Mirku and knocking him unconsious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amari was walking in the hallway and a whole bunch off people came up to her and started asking questions. In a few minutes Amari became one of the most popular people in the school. Then, "Well looks like we gotta another bitch." Kikyo said coming up to her.

Amari turned around. "Excuse me mind repeating that?" She said holding her ear out. "I said looks like we gotta another bitch." Kikyo said smirking. "Oh I'll show you a bitch all right." Amari said walking up to Kikyo.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku saw a big crowd and decided to see whats up. They saw Amari arguing with Kikyo. "You ain't nothing." Kikyo said rolling her eyes. " I sure as hell is something compared to you." Amari said getting real angry. Inuyasha walked up into the crowd.

"How can you be something more than me if you are nothing but a dumb isn't supposed to exist half-breed." Kikyo said. Inuyasha growled in the crowd. "So that's what you call us, dumb half-breeds well I kill bitches who talk shit like that." Amari said about to punch her. Then the bell rang and Kagome held her back. "Let me go!" Amari yelled. "The bell rang lets not be late." Kagome said. "Fine." Amari said. they started walking off then Sango turned around and said. "You just almost got your ass beat for the second time." Then she started laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome, Sango, and Amari walked into the classroom. "Well it seems we have a new student." The teacher said. "Would you mind introducing yourself to the class?" "Nope I woulden't." Amari said walking up to the front of the class. All the boys threw cat calls at her. She just winked at them and smiled.

"Well my name is Amari Hakaido, I'm 16, My mom and dad died and I'm living on my own, I love dancing, singing, nad hollering at boys." She said winking. All the boys clapped and cheered. "Well yea thats about it." She said sitting down.

"Wow you live on your own?" Kagome asked surprised. "Yup and I'm doing just fine." Amari said. the teacher started teaching. "Hey Amari were you ok when I asked you about your anklet?" Sango asked. Amari looked at her with a sad and angry face. "Yea." She just said turning back to her notes.

Then a boy walked in. "Hey another new kid." Kagome said. "Yea." Sango answered. Amari wasn't paying attention. "Well class it seems like we have a nother new student." The teacher said. "His name is Brian Okinawa." The teacher introduce.

At the sound of that name Amari perked up with shock in her face. "No it can't be." She whispered. Kagome and Sango heard it. _'Whats wrong with her?_' They both thought.

Then Amari stood up. "What the hell are you doing here!?" She yelled pointing at the new kid. "You know him?" Kagoem asked. "Oh hell yea let me tell you me and him go way back." She said eyes getting watery. "It was your dumb ass fault anyways." The new kid Brian said. "My fault no how could you do.. do…" Amari said eyes getting watery. "KIDS QUIET SIT DOWN NOW!" the teacher screamed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe Kikyo said that." Inuyasha said. "Well I told you she was only with you to get some and was after your money." Miroku said. "I guess." Inuyasha said. "Still I can't believe Amari is hanyou." Inuyasha said surprised. "I know you should have saw the way she beat your ass." Miroku busted out laughing again. Inuyasha growled. "Mr. Houshi and Mr. Takahashi step outside for disturbing the class." The teacher said. They just walked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok kids Saturday is our annual talent show." The teacher said. " Wait talent show where do I sign up?" Amari said. "Well sign ups are over but since your new I'll put you on the list." The teacher said. "Yes thank you." Amari said jumping up happily. "What will you be doing?" The teacher asked. "Singing off course and I'm sure I'm gonna win." She said in confidence.

The class just looked at her. "Whats up?" Amari asked confused. "Well Sango singing and shes the best singer in the school and she wins every year." Some girl said. Amari looked at Sango. "Well that don't mean nothing I'm still gonna beat her." Amari still said.

The class stared in awe. "You sure no backing down?" Sango said. "Positive I never back down from a challenge." Amari said. Then the bell rang. "Hey guys I gotta go I'll see you later." Amari said. "But we got two more periods left." Kagome said. "I know I'm skippping the rest, I got something to do, bye." Amari said running off.

"Well ok, but hey Kagome you know what I just remembered?" Sango asked. "What?" Kagome said. "That tonights our dates!" Sango said. "Oh My god! I forgot!" Kagome yelled. "Hey Kagome." Somebody said from behind. Kagome turned around. "Oh hey Akitoki." Kagome greeted. "I was looking everywhere for you." Akitoki said. "Oh well you found me." Kagome said.

"So tonights the night." Akitoki said. "Yea it is I can't wait." Kagome said putting on a fake smile. The the bell rang. "Ok I'll see you at 8." Akitoki said running off. "Well yea I guess we going shopping after school?" Sango asked. "Yup but first we gotta get to class." Kagome said running off. "Hey wait Kagome!" Sango said chasing after her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man what a dumb ass teacher." Inuyasha said. "Yea." Miroku said. Then they saw Koga and Ayame run down the halls. "Hey where have you guys been?" Miroku asked. "Well we haven't been in school cause we had somethings to do." Koga said winking at Ayame. Ayame just giggled. "Tell Kagome I'll see her next week." Ayame said running off.

"Mmmmm I knew he was gonna get it again." Miroku said with a perverted look. Inuyasha slapped him in the back off his head. "Pervert." He said. "Oh Inu-Baby!!!!" Kikyo said running up to him. "Hey Kikyo." Inuyasha said giving her a kiss. "I can't wait for our date tonight." Kikyo said. 'O shit I forgot!' Inuyasha thought. "Yea me either." Inuyasha said. "I'll see you tonight Inu-baby." Kikyo said seductivly.

"Oh shit I forgot all about tonight!" Inuyasha said. "Not me I was counting the days till this moment came." Miroku said. "Whatever come lets go to class." Inuyasha said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_SKIPPING TO THE END OF SCHOOL_

-------------------------

"Come on Kagome we gotta get ready." Sango said. "I know I'm coming!" Kagome said catching up with Kagome. "Hey Kagome." Miroku said from behind. "What is it?" Kagome asked. "Well me and Yasha ran into Koga and Ayame in the hallway." Miroku said.

"WHAT!!" Sango yelled. "Calm down Sango, Ayame told me to tell you that she'll see you next week." Miroku said tryin to calm down a angry Sango. "Ok but what was they doing?" Kagome asked. "I have an idea cause Koga said and I quote _'Well we haven't been in school cause we had somethings to do.'_ Unquote." Miroku said. "Ima kill her when I see her!" Sango said angryly.

"Ok well we gotta go get ready for tonight." Kagome said dragging a steaming Sango. "Ah yes of course the date with my dearest Sango." Miroku said walking up to Sango and giving her a hug. And off course you must know what happened next. _SLAP!!!!_ "You pervert can you go one day without touching on someones body parts!!" Sango yelled. "I'm so sorry my dear Sango." Miroku said.

"Ok I would love to get home now." Kagome said dragging Sango to her car. They got inside with Sango driving. "Man the nerve of him." Sango said. "I no I mean for once can't he jus…" Kagome didn't get to finish when her phone rang.

_Your loves like honey, _

_sticky and slow, _

_drip drop like rain drops, _

_girl I gotta have some…_

"_Hello" _Kagome answered,

"Hey"

"_Who's this?"_

"Umm it's Ayame."

"_AYAME! Girl where the hell have you been!?"_

"Well you just chillen with Koga."

"_Yea I think we all know that!"_

"Give me the fone." Sango said snatching it form Kagome.

"_Ima beat your ass if you don't stop messing round with Koga!"_

"I'm so sorry I'll be back next week.'

"_You better." _

"Only for a little I'm moving."

"_WHAT!!"_ Kagome and Sango yelled.

"Yea my mom and Koga's dad got a promotion together and were moving to America."

"_What no why!!"_ Sango said.

"For some reason that they ain't tell me."

"_When you leaving?"_

"Next week."

"_We'll see you off at the airport ok."_

"Of course ima miss ya'll"

"_Us to bye."_

"Bye"

"Man this dat just keeps getting worster and worster." Kgaome said with tears falling from her eyes. "It's ok Kagome don't worry it will get better." Sango said hugging her best friend. Sango was also about to cry but she would never let her tears fall.

"Come lets go." Sango said driving off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Miroku lets get ready." Inuyasha said walking into his room. "Yea this is the moment that I've always dreamed of." Miroku said with a goofy look on his face.

_I wanna sex you, _

_till you fall fast asleep, _

_in the bedroom, _

_now listen to the headboard beat,  
lay your body down, _

_listen how the mattress squeak, _

_I wanna sex you, _

_I Ain't stopping  
till I hear you scream ahhhahhhhhhahhh. _

**(Of course it would be Inuyasha's phone with that nasty song lol)**

"_Yo!"_ Inuyasha said answering his phone.

"Hey Inu-Baby ready for tonight?"

"_Yea babe I am."_

"Ok remember to pick me up at 8."

"_Yea I no, bye."_

"Bye baby."

"Man I really don't know what you see in her." Miroku said. "Yea and neither do I, I'm only doing this to get back at Kagome." Inuyasha said. "Don't you think she suffered enough?" Miroku asked. "Eh." Inuyasha said walking in his closet.

Inuyasha and Miroku started getting ready. Miroku opened up his cell and dialed Sango's number.

"Hello."

"_Hello my dearest Sango."_

"Oh hey Miroku whats up?"

"_Nothing I'm just calling to tell you that I can't wait till tonight and I'm counting the minutes before we go on that date together."_

"Uh huh yea remember Miorku it's not a real date just a fake one ok."

"_If you say so, I'll see you tonight."_

'CLICK'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Sango lets hurry up and pick out a outfit." Kagome said. "I'm hurrying gosh!" Sango said annoyed. Sango and Kagome were in the clothe store in the mall when they saw Amari.

"Hey Amari." Sango said. "Oh hey Kagome, Sango." Amari said. "Why did have to leave so early?" Kagome asked. "Well what do you think." Amari said pulling out a whole bunch of shopping bags with clothes in them. "Shopping of course." She said laughing with Sango and Kagome.

"Well I gotta go I'll call you." Amari said walking out the store. "Man I swear that girl always got somewhere to go." Kagome said. Then they walked out the mall with an outfit with a pair of shoes for each of them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo Inuyasha we got bout an hour and a half before we go." Miroku said. "I know man you ain't gotta keep reminding me every 30 minutes." Inuyasha said annoyed. Inuyasha got up and started watching tv. "Man I swear yo there ain't ever nothing on tv." Inuyasha said flipping through the channels.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome hurry up we only got an hour and a half till it's time to go!" Sango yelled banging on the bathroom door. "Allright yo I'm coming." Kagome said opening up the door. "Well it's about damn time." Sango said walking in the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Man it's to quiet I need music." Kagome said walking to her radio. "Man wheres my cd I just made." Kagome said looking for her 07' Mix cd. "Oh yea here it go it's time to jam." Kagome said putting the cd in the player. She turned it to number 4 and started dancing.

_I guess I can let this woman slip away  
Cause I got my eye on you  
I see ya lookin' over your shoulder  
Let me make my way over  
Excuse me miss lady, how ya doin'  
your body lookin' right  
I like it, I'm pursuin'  
can I get a little closer  
so I can get to know you and exchange names and thangs  
before the night is over _

All I really want is  
for you to back it up  
go on and put your weight on it  
cause it's alright  
do what you wanna  
make me believe ya  
I wanna see ya

Get it shawty  
get it shawty  
get it shawty  
Get it shawty  
get it shawty  
get it shawty

I guess if I can let the night just drift away  
so baby whatcha gon' do?  
Cause I don't wanna lose it  
come on keep it movin'  
excuse me miss lady, how ya doin'  
Your body lookin' right,  
I like it, I'm pursuin'  
can I get a little closer  
so I can get to know you and exchange names and thangs  
before the night is over

All I really want is  
for you to back it up  
go on and put your weight on it  
cause it's alright  
do what you wanna  
make me believe ya  
I wanna see ya

Get it shawty  
get it shawty  
get it shawty  
Get it shawty  
get it shawty  
get it shawty

All I really want is  
for you to back it up  
go on and put your weight on it  
cause it's alright  
do what you wanna  
make me believe ya  
I wanna see ya

Get it shawty  
get it shawty  
get it shawty  
Get it shawty  
get it shawty  
get it shawty

"Sango you done taking a shower?" Kagome asked. "Yea I'm coming out now." Sango said coming out. "Ok well you could have waited for me to get out before you started getting dressed." Sango said looking at the fully dressed Kagome. "Well we got 45 minutes left so hurry." Kagome said pointing at the clock.

"What all damn!" Sango said rushing to put on her clothes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man Miroku you trhing to impress Sango tonight?" Inuyasha asked looking at Miroku's clothes. "Off course I think I'm gonna ask her to be my girl." Miroku said putting on his belt. Inuyasha just let out a little chuckle.

"Inuyasha put on my cd when we get in the car." Miroku said. "Yea yea come on." Inuyahsa said walking out the door.

They got in Inuyasha's BMW convertible. Inuyasha put the cd in and Circle by Marques Houston came on and he started to sing and yes Inuyasha can really sing very good!!!

_Yeah,  
You know it's funny  
seems everytime I, try to forget about you  
my feelings bring you back in  
it's crazy  
'cause I got somebody else  
and you got somebody else  
but you and I both know  
how it really it is  
but still you know what I'm saying b?_

_Ran across a picture you took of me  
and you crossed my mind.  
I still hear you saying you love me  
when I close my eyes.  
If I didn't go away for school  
then where would we be?  
Probably still together and somewhere happy.  
If I'm supposed to be moved on to new relationships darling why are you still haunting me?_

_Chorus  
They say  
if you love something let it go  
and if it comes back then that's how you know  
I got to the stop light then I made 4 rights  
now I'm back where I started  
and you're back in my life._

_The further I go the closer I get back to you  
I say I moved on till I'm reminded of you  
can somebody help me  
help me get out of this circle  
get out of this circle?_

_I drove past your house the other day  
I didn't even mean to I went the wrong way  
I ain't seen your mama in a while  
When she looked at me she smiled  
and asked me if I'm doing OK_

_Took everything I had not to bring up your name  
and wonder if you came home for the holidays  
she asked if I could stay a while  
'cause you were coming home  
and you were just five minutes away_

_Chorus  
If you love something let it go  
and if it comes back then that's how you know  
I got to the stop light then I made 4 rights  
now I'm back where I started  
and you're back in my life._

_The further I go the closer I get back to you  
I say I moved on till I'm reminded of you  
can somebody help me  
help me get out of this circle  
get out of this circle?_

_Everybody who's listening to this  
if you got that person that makes you wonder what if  
Let me hear you say yeah  
(yeah)  
say yeah  
(yeah)  
say yeah  
(yeah)  
hoa yeah (hoa yeah)_

_If you understand how I feel  
then grab that person now and let 'em know what's real  
let me hear you say yeah  
(yeah)  
yeah  
(yeah)  
yeeeeaaaah, ahahah, hoa_

_Chorus  
If you love something let it go  
and if it comes back then thats how you know  
I got to the stop light then I made 4 rights  
now I'm back where I started  
and you're back in my life._

_the further I go the closer I get back to you  
I say I moved on till I'm reminded of you  
can somebody help me  
help me get out of this circle  
get out of this circle?_

"Man no wonder all the girls are always after you, you can sing." Miroke said with jealously in his voice. They stopped at Kikyo's house. Kikyo walkked out and got in the car. "Hey Inu-baby." Kikyo said giving Inuyasha a kiss.

"Allright we already late." Miroku said. Inuyasha drove off towards the club.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Allright here we are come on Sango let's go." Kagome said dragging Sango to the line. "Kagome over here." Akitoki said from the front of the line. "Hey Akitoki." Kagome said giving him a hug. "Ready to go in?" he asked. "You know it."Sango and Kagome said.

They walked in towards the V.I.P area. "Wow V.I.P." Kagome said. "Yea well you know I just had to make this night special." He said with a slight blush. "Well is Miorku here?" Sango asked. "What are you anxious to see him?" Kagome said with a smirk. "Nn-No!! I just want to hurry up and get this night over with." She said with a blush. Kagome just smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Allright wheres Sango?" Miroku asked looking around the club."Look for her later lets just go to our area." Kikyo said annoyed. They started walking towards V.I.P. when they walked in they were surprised to see Kagome, Sango, and Akitoki there.

Inuyasha was the most shocked because he saw Kagome in the best outfit he saw her ever where. "Well ain't this a surprise." Someone said behind them. They turned around and Kagome screamed and ran to the person to give them a hug.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Well here you go I won't be updating for a while and because I promised 2 chapters I didn't do it cause of school but to make it up to ya'll I made a extra long chapter that was supposed to be 2 chapters but I out them together. I'M SO SORRY AGAIN I HOPE THIS WILL MAKE IT UP TO ALL OF YA'LL!!!!**_

_REVIEW_

_REVIEW_

_REVIEW_

_REVIEW_

_REVIEW_

_REVIEW_

_REVIEW_

_REVIEW _

_REVIEW_

_REVIEW_

_REVIEW_

_REVIEW_

_REVIEW_

_REVIEW_

_REVIEW_


	20. Date Part II: Unexpected

Ok well here we go!!!!!

**_Inurox22:_** well yes I was in the hospital cause I was sick so sorry I didn't have spell checker on my laptop but yea I promise this one will be better!!!!!

**_Spirit of the Heavens_**: Thank you for guessing lol but its neither one of them.. and thank your lil sis 4 me I'm glad she really likes Amari!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own him… nor the songs that are I this chapter.

**NOTICE!!!!: **UMMM I ORIGINALY HAD THIS STORY TO HAVE **28** CHAPTERS BUT NOW I MIGHT HAVE MORE BECAUSE I KEEP HAVING IDEAS ON WHAT TO PUT IN THE STORY SO THIS STORY MIGHT HAVE A **MAXIMUM** OF **35** CHAPTERS!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhhh Rin I'm so happy to see you!" Kagome said hugging the girl to death. "Uhhh Ka-go-me please let-go" Rin said struggling to talk. "Oh sorry!" Kagome said letting go. "What are you doing here I thought you were preparing for your wedding which I'm so looking forward to!" Kagome said happily. "We did and we are but we decided to have some fun tonight." Rin said smiling at Sesshomarou

Inuyasha just growled in the back. "Sesshomarou you just had to go and ruin this night." Inuyasha said angrily. "What no "Oh I miss you so much Sesshomarou." Sesshy said. "Humph whatever." Inuyasha said turning his attention to Kikyo. Inuyasha gazed started drifting towards Kagome.

'_Damn I didn't __realized__ how fine Kagome looked.' _Inuyasha thought. He finally noticed what she was wearing. She wore this red tube top with a black dragon on it, a black and red half jacket with a red hood, some black shorts that went up a little higher than mid-thigh, and these black strap up heels, and her hair was up in a high pony tail with two curls falling in the front of her face, and these gold hoops earrings and bangles.

'_DAMN is this girl trying to seduce me.'_ Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha snapped out his thoughts and looked at Miroku with a goofy grin on his face. He looked towards where Miroku was looking at and sighed. Miroku was gawking at Sango.

Sango wore this baby blue tank top black scribbles all around it, a black half jacket, some black capris with baby blue string going up the side of her legs showing off the side of her legs, and some baby blue and black Jordans, with black hoop earrings and some gold bangles.

'_Man Sango is looking so sexy I can't wait to dance with her._' Miroku thought.

Then 'Personal Trainer by Pretty Ricky' started playing.

"Oh this is my song!" Rin squealed. "So what do you say wanna get your groove on?" Rin asked. "You know it!" Sango said happily. They looked at Kagome. "Well umm yea bout that one umm I don't feel like it." Kagome said. "Uhhh why Kagome remember what our purpose is here." Sango said looking at Inuyasha.

"Well yea but its just I never danced in front off all these people before." Kagome said nervously. "Come on we danced in your room a lot of times and I know you can dance." Sango said. "Well umm." "Common loosen up just chill you with me and Sango." Rin said.

'_Well I do gotta do this I hope I don't mess up.'_ Kagome thought. "Well I guess." Kagome said. "Yay!!" Rin and Sango screamed pulling Kagome out to the dance floor.

_Ooooooo ah ah, ooooo ah ah, ooooo ah ah, ooooooo _

_work it out now, work it out now, work it_  
_out now, work it out now, work it out now, _

_work it out now, work it out now, work it out now_

_We see them thighs like serina, ass like trina,_

_waist like christina, i'll be your_  
_personal trainer, personal trainer,_

_your personal trainer, personal trainer, your personal_  
_trainer_  
_Head shoulders knee's toes, head shoulders knee's toes,_

_head shoulders knee's toes, head_  
_shoulders knee's toes_

Kagome, Sango, and Rin all started to dance with each other. "Kagome loosen up come on do what I'm doing." Rin said instructing Kagome.

Chorus  
Girl squeeze that muscle muscle (squeeze it)

_work that muscle muscle (work it)  
you know what muscle muscle (you got it)_

_that pussy muscle muscle _

-Spectacular  
Uh uh, I'ma keep you wet,

_drippin drippin wet, _

_make you sweat make you make you sweat push  
it in push it out work it up slide it down grab that ball_

_except for his climb up on his  
tredmeil keep it nice and tight ride it like a mountain bike_

_just 2 more minutes, just 2 more minutes_

They all just started moving their hips to the music and Kagome wasn't missing a beat. "See Kagome I told you!" Sango said happily

_Chorus  
Girl squeeze that muscle muscle (squeeze it) _

_work that muscle muscle (work it) you  
know what muscle muscle (you got it) _

_that pussy muscle muscle_

_Babyblue  
You wanna get you a baller girl you gotta look _

_like a model girl, your so erotic girl we  
can work out harder girl, push it in out,_

_in out, in out push it in out, in out, in out let  
me see you touch them toes touch them touch them toes,_

_let me see you touch them toes touch  
them touch them toes,_

_girl work that body body girl let me see you work that body, _

_work  
that body body girl let me see you work that body_

_We see them thighs like serina,_

_ass like trina, _

_waist like christina, i'll be your  
personal trainer, personal trainer,_

_your personal trainer, _

_personal trainer, your personal trainer  
Head shoulders knee's toes, _

_head shoulders knee's toes, head shoulders knee's toes, _

_head shoulders knee's toes_

They started moving their hips to the beat then out of no where everyone formed a circle round them. Inuyasha saw the way Kagome danced and was in shock. _'I didn't know she could move like that.'_ Inuyasha thought.

_Chorus  
Girl squeeze that muscle muscle (squeeze it)_

_work that muscle muscle (work it)  
you know what muscle muscle (you got it)_

_that pussy muscle muscle_

_-Slick'em  
Head shoulders knee's toes I want to see you sweat out your clothes_

_jumping jacks and sit up's girl  
do what you want to do be a thug, _

_squat squat squat give me 30 squats 30 now,  
squat squat squat squat give me 30 squats there_

_uhh pay attention girl you gonna learn I'ma  
make it nice and firm make it burn like a bad perm _

_go ahead girl it's your turn, now bop  
bop bop get it, bop bop bop get it, _

_bop bop bop get it, bop bop bop bop bop get it_

_We see them thighs like serina, ass like trina,_

_waist like christina, i'll be your  
personal trainer, personal trainer, _

_your personal trainer, personal trainer, your personal trainer  
Head shoulders knee's toes, _

_head shoulders knee's toes,_

_head shoulders knee's toes, head  
shoulders knee's toes_

_'Uhhh no she is not stealing the spotlight!'_ Kikyo thought. "Come Inuyasha lets dance!" Kikyo said dragging Inuyasha in between Kagome, Sango, and Rin. "Well I better go join my dearest Sango." Miroku said running towards Sango. Akitoki and Sesshomaru just stayed back

_Chorus  
Girl squeeze that muscle muscle (squeeze it)_

_work that muscle muscle (work it) _

_you know what muscle muscle (you got it)_

_that pussy muscle muscle_

_Ooooooo ah ah, ooooo ah ah,_

_ooooo ah ah, ooooooo work it out now, _

_work it out now, work it  
out now, work it out now, work it out now, _

_work it out now, work it out now, work it out now_

_Chorus  
Girl squeeze that muscle muscle (squeeze it) _

_work that muscle muscle (work it)  
you know what muscle muscle (you got it)_

_that pussy muscle muscle_

Kikyo was just going all out dancing with Inuyasha. "Hey Kagome look Kikyo and Inuyasha are basically fucking on the dance floor." Rin said. Kagome looked and kinda got disappointed. Inuyasha locked with Kagome's eyes and he saw sadness, anger, and another thing he coulden't make out.

Kagome broke it. 'That's how he wants to play well ima show him play.' Kagome thought. "Hey Akitoki and Sesshomaru come dance!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru and Akitoki walked over there.

"Come on Sesshy dance with me!' Rin said grabbing Seshomarou. "Come on Kagome wanna dance?" Akitoki asked. "Yea come on." She answered and started dancing with him. Inuyasha looked towards them and growled

Kagome was having fun then Akitoki started moving his hand towards another place other than her hips, yeah her little 'cookie'. "AKITOKI!! What's wrong with you!?" Kagome yelled and walked off towards where Sango was dancing.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked looking at her angry friend. Kagome told her what happened. "WHAT!!! Oh hell I'll kill his ass!!" She yelled turning towards Akitoki. "Sango chill he's not worth it." Kagome said grabbing her arm. "Man Kagome sometimes I wonder why you stick up for people even when they hurt you." Sango said crossing her arms. 'Maybe that is all I do.' Kagome thought

Kikyo was grinding all up on Inuyasha. Inuyasha moved from behind her and approached Akitoki with much anger. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "If you EVER try to put your hands anywhere on Kagome I swear I will kill you!!" Inuyasha said angrily then dropped him and walked off. Akitoki just smirked. 'If only you knew that my hands are gonna be all over her body soon' Akitoki thought.

Then the DJ started talking. "Ey yo waz good everyone!!" The Dj said. Everyone in the club started screaming. "I'm yo DJ fo' tonight, my name is DJ MiMi, get it straight you hoes out there." DJ MiMi said smirking. Everyone started clapping and cheering.

"Well we got a speci.." DJ MiMi was interrupted by.. "AMARI!!!!!" "Huh?" DJ MiMi said. she looked around until she saw Sango and Kagome waving at her. "OH hey!" DJ MiMi a.k.a. Amari said.

"Everyone I like to make a shoutout to my homegirls Kagome and Sango!!" Amari said pointing at them. "But as I was saying Pina Colada has a special performance for ya'll today, everyone put your hands together for CHRIS BROWN!!!!" Amari said.

Then Chris Brown walked out on the stage. He said a few words and started singing 'Is This Love'

_Verse 1  
17 tight jeans and she bout it  
White beater T, pretty teeth, yeah she got 'em  
Her body commands your attention (she keeps it so gutta man)  
Can I take u out, I'll pay for it  
Girl I got enough, so enjoy it  
I'm hoping that your momma don't mind  
Cause girl I gotta make you mine (yeah)  
(Ohhh) Girl give me a chance I'm a take it  
(Ohhh) Yeah I know I'm young but I'll take it  
I just gotta know (yeah)_

All the girls started screaming and he started looking at Sango. He walked down the steps towards her singing still.

_Chorus  
Is this love  
Because I gotta know, is this real  
Girl I gotta know, is it you taking over my heart  
If its love, then all my girls and them I gotta give them up  
My playing days is over I gotta hang it up  
I gotta know, I gotta know, yeah, is this love_

He grabbed her hand and brought her on the stage with him. _'Oh hell no!'_ Miroku thought and ran up to the stage steps but the bouncer stopped him. Miroku looked at Sango and walked back where he was.

_Verse 2  
If she gotta man I don't care because I need her  
I gotta girl but if she want I'm a leave her  
She can be the girl that I'm putting on (she keep it so gutta man)  
I'm a be the nigga that'll change her  
Make that other dude like a stranger  
I just gotta know (tell me)_

Chris Brown was singing to Sango and she felt like the happiest girl in the world!! _'OMG I can't believe Chris Brown is singing for me!!!'_ Sango thought happily, Then he put the mic to her mouth telling her to sing the chorus with him. _'Does he want me to sing uh I don't think so.'_ Sango thought. "Come on Sango I know you can sing!!" Kagome yelled. "Oh fine." Sango said and held the mic with him. She closed her eyes and started singing and it she sounded so powerful. She was kinda shaking.

_Chorus  
Is this love  
Because I gotta know, is this real  
Girl I gotta know, is it you taking over my heart  
If its love, then all my girls and them I gotta give them up  
My playing days is over I gotta hang it up  
I gotta know, I gotta know, yeah, is this love_

Chris took over for the rest of the song Sango was relieved.

_Bridge  
I ain't been doing much sleeping  
Just daydreaming  
Cause she's all up in my head  
And I can't take it  
I ain't never, ever felt like this  
I gotta know, I gotta know  
Is this how love really is_

_Chorus 2x  
Is this love  
Because I gotta know, is this real  
Girl I gotta know, is it you taking over my heart  
If its love, then all my girls and them I gotta give them up  
My playing days is over I gotta hang it up  
I gotta know, I gotta know, yeah, is this love_

He finished the song and all the girls started screaming. He took Sango to the steps and she walked down and ran to Kagome and Rin screaming.

"Ey Chris!" Amari said from the booth. Chris Brown looked up at her. "What's up MiMi?" He asked. "Mind if I sing the chorus I mean it ain't fair that you let Sango sing but not me." Amari said. "Go head show everyone watchu got." He said. Amari started singing

_Is this love  
Cause I gotta know, is this real  
Boy I gotta know, is it you taking over my heart  
If its love, then all my boys and them I gotta give them up  
My playing days is over I gotta hang it up  
I gotta know, I gotta know, yeah, is this love_

Everyone started screaming. _'Man she can sing.'_ Kagome thought. Chris started singing two more songs. "All right everyone let's get to clubbin' again!!" Amari said in the mic. Then 'Buy U A Drink' by T-pain came on. Everyone started dancing again.

"Hey Kagome I'm thirsty let's get something to drink." Sango said. "Ok." She answered. "Hey Rin…"Kagome stopped when she saw Rin and Sesshomarou making out. "Ummm ok then." Kagome said. Then they turned around and started towards the bar.

"Hey Inu go get me a drink I'm thirsty." Kikyo demanded. "Yea." Was all he said. Inuyasha walked towards the bar when he saw Akitoki apologizing to Kagome.

"Kagome I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do it I just got a little carried away. I promise I won't ever do it again!! Do you except my apology?" Akitoki asked. Kagome looked at him. "Ummm well Akitoki…."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHAHAHA I havne't done a cliffy yet so I decieded to do one sorry for the shortness but I'm going out of town so I won't be updating so I gave you this chapter review please oo and I'm looking for some suggestions on what to put in my story if you have any email me and I'll tell you what's up… oh yea ummm I'm looking for 3 more characters to put in my story so tell me about your character that's important.. oo I need two boy characters and 1 girl….

**_L0V3Rz SP3CTACULAR_**


	21. Hook Ups, Break Ups, and Make Ups

Well heres a update I know I said I wasn't gonna update till later but I wrote the chapter and I decided put it up here!!!

**_Inurox22_**: I like your character a lot I'm gonna put here in probaley next chapter or when they go back to school.

**_Dark Miko:_** I like your character to but I'm gonna put her in as like a new student at school she's gonna come later in the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own him

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Akitoki.." Kagome said. _'What should I do?'_ Kagome asked herself. She looked at Sango and saw that she was about to jump out the seat and beat Akitoki's ass. Inuyasha was also watching and listening. _'Don't do it Kagome don't accept his apology.'_ Inuyasha thought.

"Ok well Akitoki…" Kagome was cut off by. "Kagome can I talk to you for a minute?" The person asked from behind her. Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha. "Umm well is it important?" Kagome asked. _'Say yes so I don't half to answer Akitoki._' Kagome thought. "Yea come with me.. _ALONE_!" Inuyasha said looking at Sango. Sango caught the hint and sighed. "Fine ok but ima go dance with Miroku cause if I saty here ima wind up beating the hefers ass." Sango said getting up and walking towards Miroku on the dance floor.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome had shocked expressions on their faces. "Did she just say dance with Miroku?" Inuyasha asked confused. "Uh Huh." Kagome nodded. They looked at each other. _'Man I just want this revenge thing to end.'_ Kagome thought. _'I hope what_ _I'm gonna say to her will help.'_ Inuyasha thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok every guy grab a girl and every girl grab a guy cause it's time to slow it down." Amari said in the mic. _So Confused by Pretty Ricky_ started playing. Sango was walking towards Miroku. "Oh hi my dearest Sango, would you like to dance?" Miroku asked. Sango looked at his hand. _'What should I do.'_ She thought. "Umm… Yea sure." Sango said grabbing his hand. He pulled her closer and started to slow dance.

_Ooooh yeaa yea  
ooh baby baby baby babyyy  
ohoohohahh  
yea this one for all da ladies  
i know ya can relate to this  
check me out_

_Chorus: Pleasure  
I'm in Love wit a girl but  
she got a man at home  
I'm So confused I don't  
Know what to dooooo_

_Chorus: Butta Crème  
I'm in Love wit him but  
he's got a girl at home  
I'm so confused I don't  
Know what to do_

Sango and Miroku was dancing with each other and Sango was blush a light red. Miroku started smiling. Inuyasha heard the slow beat of the song. _'Maybe I can talk to her over a dance.' _Inuyasha thought. "Kagome would you like to dance with me?" Inuyasha asked holding out his hand. Kagome was surprised. _'What!! Where did that come from?!?_' Kagome asked herself. Kagome looked at his hand the back him and smiled. "Yes Inuyasha." Kagome said grabbing his hand. Inuyasha smiled and took her to the dance floor.

Bridge: Pleasure  
I wanna be your friend (your Friend)  
and your love (Your Love),  
and your own (your own)  
x2

Verse 1: Baby Blue  
Yea Baby Blue (Whoa)  
I need a lady in the streets, a freak between the sheets, on the down low freak, now baby  
jump on me, Now baby jump up on dis pony im dealin wita freak and im feelin horny ride me  
up and down side to side all night to da mornin, if ya throw it back keep dat thang tight,  
I just might, mess around and eat dat thang right have ya bustin out berry white, sip  
kool-aid from outta ya navel, grip dat ass like a hand a play-doe, butta dat thang like a  
baked patatoe, baby blue whoa da ninfo, now im grindin slow, so sit dat thang on my face  
then ride it, before I cum inside it, im so excited, girl you taste so good when I lick yo  
body, lemme li-li-li-li-li lickya, then I wanna sti- sti-sti-sti-stick ya, blue on da  
regular but tonight I'll be yo candy licka

Chorus: Pleasure  
I'm in Love wit a girl but  
she got a man at home  
I'm So confused I don't  
Know what to dooooo

Chorus: Butta Crème  
I'm in Love wit him but  
he's got a girl at home  
I'm so confused I don't  
Know what to do

Sango and Miroku were still dancing together. "Sango I don't want this night to end." Miroku said. Sango gasped. "Oh Miroku." Sango whispered. Their bodies moved closer together.

Verse 2: Spectacular  
Everytime I close my eyes, I'm thinkin bout you, thinkin bout all the freaky things that  
we do and when you at yo climax finna pop cause my toung down low lickin all da right  
spots, when im beatin it, you tell me to stop, while you catch yo breath slowly climin on  
top, then we, we headed to da showers smellin like fus and flowers, straight to da bed mo  
sex for bout a hour, I could be yo friend, I could be yo man so forget him, you da  
superstar and im yo fan, forever in da day, im in love wit a girl who gotta man so pleasure  
what ya say

"Kagome … Do you hate me?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked up at him with a weird expression on her face. _'Why would he ask that?' _Kagome thought. "Umm.. well no Inuyasha I don't hate you." Kagome said looking down. Inuyasha smirked. _'Well this is a good start.'_ Inuyasha thought. They kept dancing. "Inuyasha I want this fued between us to end." Kagome said out of no where. Inuyasha looked at her.

Bridge: Pleasure  
I wanna be your friend (your friend)  
and your love (your love)  
and your own (your own)  
x2  
yeeeyyaaaa

_Verse 3: Slick'Em  
We started off friends, chillin like a villian love feelin, growing feelings for one  
another baby girl, I am so willing, I understand you got a man, but makin plans to be wit  
me, but havin problems wit dat lame but baby now ya playin games just the other night you  
came around wit a black eye, come to find out your man at home playin big guy, it ain't my  
buisness and ain't in it, all that noise you can kill it I don't feel it but I wanna know  
who's baby is it, I'm so confused and I don't know what to do, sometimes I love you but I  
don't but I do, I'm so in love wit ya fool, im so into you when we make love ts beatiful,  
impossible, cause I aint gone find nobody like you and I love you girl_

Miroku and Sango were staring at each other. Then it felt like some force was pulling them together.

_'I don't know what to say.'_ Inuyasha thought. "Umm well Kago.." Then at that very moment both couples lips clashed at the same time. _'I can't believe I'm kissing Miroku!!'_ Sango thought. Inuyasha was shocked. I'm mean Kagome kissed him no is kissing him, him of all people Inuyasha Takahashi the player of Shikon High, the one who always makes the first move. _'Inuyasha please don't reject me.' _Kagome thought pushing her lips more on his. Inuyasha relaxed and kissed her back.

_Chorus: Pleasure  
I'm in Love wit a girl but  
she got a man at home  
I'm So confused I don't  
Know what to dooooo_

_Chorus: Butta Crème  
I'm in Love wit him but  
he's got a girl at home  
I'm so confused I don't  
Know what to do_

_(but she gotta man at hooommee)_

Then out of no where all you could hear was a high pitched scream. "AHHHHH!!!!! OH MY GOSH!!!!!" Rin screamed. Then you saw two flashes. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, and everyone else in the club stared at Rin. "I can't believe it happened!" She said jumping up and down happily. Everyone looked at her then went back to clubbing.

Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha walked up to Rin and Sesshomaru. "Uh what exactly happened?" Sango said blushing. _'I hope she didn't see…'_ Sango was cut off from her thoughts by Rin talking. "This!!" Rin said holding up her digital camera showing two pictures of Sango and Miroku kissing and Inuyasha and Kagome kissing.

They turned different shades of red. "RIN!!!" Kagome yelled about to strangle her. But someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around only to be faced by Kikyo. "Keep your grimy little hands off my man!!" Kikyo yelled in Kagome's face. "Excuse me!" Kagome said about to swing on her whe Inuyasha stepped in between them. "Listen Kikyo…" Inuyasha was cut off by Kikyo's lips on his.

"Say no more Inu-baby I'll take you away from these stank hoes." Kikyo said grabbing Inuyasha's arm. "Stank hoes!!!" Rin said about to go after her but Sesshomarou held her back. "Let me go Sesshy!!" Rin said struggling to get out of his hold. "Let's see what he does." Sesshomarou said. Rin sighed. "Fine." She said.

"Ok Listen Kikyo." Inuyasha said pulling his arm away from her grasp. "What is it Inu-Poo?" Kikyo asked. Inuyasha looked at her, he could never say anything bad when she made that face she always makes when she wants something. _'Come on you need to do this.'_ Inuyasha thought. He looked at Kagome and saw the anger and hurt in her eyes. He breathed in and faced Kikyo. "It's over!" Inuyasha said wlaking towards Kagome. Kikyo stood there dumbfounded. "WHAT!!" She screamed. Inuyasha stood next to Kagome and saw the best smile he ever saw Kagome smile. "HA HA Your ass just got dumped!!" Sango said laughing. Everyone else joined in except of course Sesshomarou. Kikyo turned on her heel and walked towards the bar.

Inuyasha faced Kagome and leaned in to kiss her but she put her hand on his mouth. Inuyasha stood there confused. "I don't wanna kiss your lips since Kikyo put her nasty lips on them." Kagome said crossing her arms. Inuyasha growled. "What was that wench!?!" Inuyasha asked angryly. "Don't call me a wench you dick!!" Kagome fought back.

"Bitch!"

"Hoe!"

"Slut!"

"Prick!"

"Pussy!"

They both growled at each other. Everyone sighed. "Man I guess somethings will never change between them." Sango said. "Yea." Everyone said. Then Amari ran up to them. "Hey Amari." Miroku said. "You guys will never guess who just hooked up!" Amari said. "WHO!!" They all yelled except for Sesshomaru. Even Inuyasha and Kagome stopped arguing to listen. "Kikyo and Akitoki!" Amari said. They all looked at each other and started busting out laughing. Even Sesshomarou let out a chuckle. "Well I guess it's a Hook up, Break up, and Make up night." Rin said

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	22. Pillow Fights,RAMON,Pictures,and Emails

It was 3 in the morning and they all decided to leave the club. "Inuyasha I'm staying the night at Sango's house I'll see you tomarrow at school." Kagome said pecking him on the lips and walking to Sango's car. "I had a really fun night Miroku." Sango said looking at the floor blushing. Miroku looked at her and lifted up her chin and started kissing her the most meaninful kiss. They separated and Miroku walked towards Inuyasha's car leaving a shocked and very happy Sango standing there.

"Hey Sango snap out of it lets go I'm tired!" Kagome yelled from the car. "Huh?? Oh coming!!" Sango said snapping out of her daze. She opened the car door and drove off. "So did you like tonight?" Kagome asked looking at Sango's blush. "Ummm well yea I did." Sango said. "I saw that you and Roku was getting real comfortable with each other." Kagome said with a raised eyebrow. "Well yea I gue… HEY I know you ain't the only one talking Mrs. Takahashi!!!!" Sango said playfully. "Sango shut up!!!" Kagome said blushing. They both started laughing.

It was silent for a while until Kagome broke the silence. "Kagome Takahashi…hmmm that has a nice ring to it." Kagome said laughing. Sango looked at like she was crazy then started laughing to. They pulled up to Sango's house and walked inside her house up to her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SoYasha I saw that you and Kagome made up." Miroku said walking up the stairs to Inuyasha's room. "Yea we did." Inuyasha said walking in his room. "So I guess this means that ya'll are officially a couple now right?" Miroku asked sitting down on Inuyasha's bed.

"Well not really cause I didn't ask her to be my girl you know." Inuyasha saidtalking off his shoes and jumping on his couch. "Woo Yeah!!! My boy you see that was a test and you passed!!!" Miroku exclaimed. Inuyasha just looked at him like he just grew a second head. "Ummmm ook." Inuyasha said turning on his t.v.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Kaggy are you and Inu an official couple now?" Sango asked jumping on Kagome's bed and turning on t.v. "Well I don't know I don't think so but I really don't know how these relationships work" Kagome said with a hint of pink in her cheeks.

"Well did he ask you?" Sango asked. "Asked me what?" Kagome said looking at her confused. "Seriously Kagome sit down next to me its time for Relationships 101." Sango patting on a spot next to her. Kagome started laughing jumping next to her. Sango threw a pillow at her and Kagome threw one back. Then the pillow fight began.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Inuyasha open up." Someone demanded from the other side of the door. Inuyasha growled and opened the door with a force to be faced with a cold looking Sesshomarou

"What do you want?!" Inuyasha said with anger in his voice. "Chill out little brother Rin told me to tell you that she went food shopping go downstairs now." Sesshomaru said then walked away.

"Man that dude just scares me." Miroku said staring at the spot Sesshy was just standing at. "Feh! He scares everyone…Man I don't see what Rin sees in him." Inuyasha said walking out the room towards the kitchen. "Hey wait up man!" Miroku yelled running behind him.

Inuyasha went in the kitchen and towards the kitchen closet. He opened the door and his jaw just dropped to the floor. _'I must be in heaven._' Inuyasha thought. "Man Inu why do you always have to…" Miroku didn't finish cause he started rolling on the floor laughing at the site of Inuyasha. "Man Wooo this is so a Kodak moment." Miroku said pulling out his camera.

"Man so much….RAMON!!!!" Inuyasha said looking at the stacks and stacks and STACKS of Ramon.

Miroku was just about to take the pic when he saw another flash that wasn't from his camera.

Inuyasha saw and heard a flash. He turned around quickly only to be met with a….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Sango collapsed on the floor from exhaustion. "Man that was a hell of a fight." Sango said panting. "Yea it was." "You know Kagome you and Inuyasha would make the cutest couple." Sango said. Kagome just blushed. "I-I-Well ummmm I do-don't really thin-think so." Kagome stuttered. Sango just laughed at her friend.

Kagome thought of something. "Wait what about you and Miroku are ya'll and official couple hmmm." Kagome said with a raised eyebrow. Sango face just heated up. Kagome started laughing. "I'm just just messing with you bestie!" Kagome said giving Sango a hug. Sango giggled and hugged her back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…..laughing Rin looking at the pic she just took on her digital camera. "RIN!!!! Ima kill you!!" Inuyasha yelled and chased after her. "Not uh Inu! Ima send this to Kagome and Sango." Rin said running up the stairs. Inuyasha stopped. "You woulden't dare?!" Inuyasha said with anger in his voice.

"Hmmm ooo I would." Rin said running up to her room. "Rin!!" Inuyasha yelled chasing after her but it was to late the door was shut in his face. "RIN!!! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Inuyasha demanded banging on her door.

"Sorry Inu I'm already sending it." Rin said laughing at the other side "WHAT!!!" Inuyasha said busting the door open. But he was too late he saw Rin press the send button.

"Thank you for yor corroperation Mr. Takahashi."Rin said running out the room Inuyasha just stood there shocked. He turned around and saw a laughing Miroku. "What are you laughing at Monk?" Inuyasha said pushing him out the way and walking towards where Rin went

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Sango were laughing when they heard. "_You Got New Mail_." Kagome got up and went to her computer and opened the mail. She stared at it for a moment and started busting out laughing. She called Sango over there and she to started laughing. They saw the most hilarious picture of Inuyasha with his jaw dropped on the floor and him standing in a huge puddle of his own drool. "HAHAHAHA!! This is soo the perfect blackmail!" Sango said pressing the _Print_ button. It printed out and they started laughing again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"RIN!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. "OOO you know you still love me." Rin said patting him on the back. Inuyasha just growled and Rin laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yea random fun chapter next chapter their back at school!! Review:)


	23. A New Friend Or Not

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing!!

I don't own Tara

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow that was to funny!" Kagome said laughing. "Yea but tomarrows school, it's 1:23 in the morning so lets get to bed." Sango said. "Yea lets." Kagome said jumping on her bed and getting under the covers with Sango jumping in right after. They fell asleep having no dreams.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HAHAHA man Rin got you good!!" Miroku said laughing. Inuyasha was lying down on his bed. He growled. "Shut up about already Miroku!" Inuyasha said. "Whatever man." Mirkou chuckled and layed down on the couch and went to sleep having dreams of marrying Sango.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE…!!!_ Kagome shut off the alarm. "Mmmm just a little more." She mumbled and went under the covers again. Her idea of getting more sleep was interrupted cause she felt herself getting pushed off the bed. She landed on the floor with a thump.

Then she heard another thump from the other side of the bed and a yelling Sango. Kagome got up and rubbed her head. When she opened her eyes she saw two little teenage boy standing in front of them laughing their butts off. "SOUTA!! KOHAKU!!!" Sango and Kagome yelled.

The boys started laughing more. Then they got hit with pillows and ran out the room laughing even more. "Stay the hell out of my room you little brats!!" Sango yelled. "Sango watch your language!" Her mom yelled form downstairs. "Sorry Ma!!" Sango aplogized.

"Man I swear BROTHERS!!" Sango yelled. "Yea man I know." Kagome agreed. "Now let's go get ready." Sango said walking in the bathroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miroku I swear hurry up I'm hungry!!" Inuyasha yelled from the other side of the bathroom door. "Ok man just cause you don't want to look good for the ladies doesn't mean I gotta look busted." Miroku said from the other side. "Feh! I look good no matter what I do, and plus I can get more girls than you can ever get Roku." Inuyasha said. "Hey buddy don't forget you got Kagome." Miroku said opening the door.

He walked out with his hair in the usual rat tail, he had a black Tall Tee and a white Tall Tee underneath and some all black Nike's. "You can't be talking cause you got Sango." Inuyasha stated. Miroku sighed. "Yea your right." "Allright let's go." Miroku said. "Bout damn time." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha wore a grey Tall Tee with a balck Tall Tee underneath some black baggy jeans and all black Dub-Zeros. His hair was down like normal. They walked outside to Inuyasha's silver Toyota Celica and drove off to WacDonald's.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready yet Kagome?" Sango asked. "Yea Sango." Kagome answered walking out the bathroom. Sango looked at what Kagome was wearing and started laughing. "What is the something wrong with my clothes?!" Kagome asked looking in the mirror. she thought she looked pretty cute.

She wore a blue Baby Tee with some Apple Bottom jeans and some all white Nike's and her hair was down. Kagome turned around and saw what Sango was wearing she wore a Spongebob and Patrick pajama tank top and the matching pajama pants, on her feet were Spongebob bedroom slippers, and her hair was down.

"Kagome you don't know what today is do you?" Sango asked. "Uhhhh Spongebob wearing Monday??" Kagome said confused. Sango laughed. "Nooo it's girl pajama day." "Uhhh…" Kagome said confused. "Come on Kagome you never done girl pajama day?!" Sango said shocked. "Well I never knew it exsited." Kagome said. "Oh yea well today is that day now go change." Sango said pushing her back in the bathroom. "But Sango in like what way do I dress?" Kagome asked. "Like you would if you were going to a sleepover." Sango said closing the door and walking back to her bed and started texting Amari.

After a few minutes Kagome came out wearing a Blue's Clue's Pajama tank top and matching pajama pants, bedrroom slippers in the shape of Blue, and her hair was up in a messy bun. "Wow Kagome you look cute." Sango said.

"Oh and Amari said she looks cuter and like a little kid in her pajamas!!" Sango said. "OK ummm are we gonna go?" Kagome asked. "Yea lets go." Sango said grabbing Kagome and her keys and running downstairs to her black Honda Civic. They got in and drove off to school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting at the front of the school waiting for the bell to ring. "Miroku hey snap out of it." Inuyasha said snapping his fingers in his face. "Sorry man but seeing all these girls in their pajamas man I don't even know what to say." Miroku said staring at the girls.

When a girl would pass by he would touch their butt and off course get slapped or punched……or kicked. Inuyasha just sighed. Then he caught the scent of a familiar person.

He looked out towards the parking lot and saw Kagome and Sango get out the car. _'Kagome looks so cute wear Blue's Clue's'_ Inuyasha thought. "Hey Roku your _'Darling Sango'_ and Kagome are here." Inuyasha said. Miroku turned towards the lot and saw Kagome and Sango walking their way. _'Man Sango just looks so sexy man mmmmm._' Miroku thought.

"So Kagome how do you think Inuyasha looks today?" Sango said smirking. "Well ummm.." Kagome said blushing. Sango just laughed. Then Sango bumped into someone and all you see is someone with brown and pick hair fall to the ground.

"Ooo owwww." The girl said. She opened her eyes to see Sango and Kagome. "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." Sango said standing up and stretching out her hand to the girl. The girl blushed and took the hand. Sango pulled her up.

She stood a few inches bigger than Sango. _'Wow she's pretty tall.' _Sango thought. "Next time I'll watch where I'm going." Sango said laughing. The girl smiled. _'I don't know why but I have a bad feeling that somethings gonna happen between me and this girl.'_ Sango thought "O my bad my name is Sango Taijia and this is my friend Kagome Higurashi." Sango said. 'O well my name is Tara Tennyo." Tara answered. "It's nice to meet you." Kagome said.

Tara wore a rather baggy pajama outfit. It was really simple really, it was a sorta loose white PJ shirt and some baggy black pajama bottoms and some white bedroom slippers. "Sango are you ok!?" Someone yelled from behind them. "Huh?" Sango said confused.

She looked behind Tara and saw Miroku running towards them. "I'm fine Miroku." Sango said turning pink. Kagome looked behind them and saw Inuyasha walking towards them. Kagome looked at Tara and saw that her face was a really bright red. Then Kagome looked at Miroku. _'Could it be that this girl has a crush on Roku?'_ Kagome asked herself.

"Are you sure Sango I mean no scratches?' Miroku asked scoping her body. "Really Roku I'm fi.." Sango frooze as she felt and hand on her butt. "YOU FEAKING PERVERT!!" Sango yelled punching him.

Tara just stood back watching it all. "Hey Tara I never seen you around here how old are you?" Kagome asked. "O well I just came last year I'm 15 years old." Tara answered. "Oh so your in 10th grade?" Kagome asked. "Uh no acutally I'm in 11th I skipped a grade." Tara answered. "Oh wow that's soo cool!!" Kagome said happily.

The the bell rang and Sango stormed off towards the doors of the school leaving an unconcious Miroku. "Well it was nice meeting you Kagome I hope I see you around soon." Tara said walking towards where Miroku was. Kagome was about to ask her why was she going her way but then Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and gave her a hug. Kagome turned beet red. "Umm Inuyasha about last night.." Kagome said. But she didn't get to finish cause Inuyasha covered her lips in his own. Inuyasha broke apart from her. "Does that answer your question?" Inuyasha said with a smirk. "Uh-Huh." Kagome said with a really red face. "Now come on." Inuyasha said linking his fingers with hers.

They walked in the school and met up with Sango. "Well well well what do we have her the new hottest couple in the school." Sango said with a smirk. "You know it." Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around her waist. Kagome just blushed. "Hey guys!!" Someone said in a very happy voice. They turned around and saw Amari in front of them. "Wow Amari you really wasn't lying about you looking more like a kid." Sango said looking at her PJ's. "I know I would never lie." Amari said giggling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok yes I'm going to be updating more frquently now!!! Woo hoo yay for me!!!!!!! Well I want 7 reviews before I go to the next chapter!! Please!!


	24. Accidents Happen

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do happen to own Amari!!

Well yea sorry I had so much to deal with I went out of town to go to my aunts funeral in Jersey. So yea but I did write this chapter so here you go hope you can accept my apologize.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amari's long hair was up in two high curly pigtails and her bangs were out. She had Dora earings and a Dora and Boots PJ tank top, Some Dora and Boots PJ shorts, Dora shaped bedroom slippers, and she was also holding a stuffed Dora doll, and to top it all off a Dora shaped mini backpack on her back.

"Amari man I mean……Dora much……really." Sango said looking at her PJ's. "Hey well what can I say, I love Dora!!" Amari said cheesing. "Hey whos that with Miroku?" Amari asked looking behind Kagome and Inuyasha. They all turned around and saw the girl that they ran into before walking with Miroku. "Oh that's a girl that we met this morning, her name is Tara." Kagome answered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow man that kinda hurt." Miroku said rubbing his head. Then he stumbled a bit but Tara catched him. "Oh thank you Miss Tara." Miroku said smiling. Tara just blushed a deep red.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_WHAT!! Why is she all up on him like that!?!?_' Sango screamed in her head. "Hey Roku seems like you got hit real bad." Inuyasha said smirking. "Heh yea." Miroku answered. "Well thank you again Tara." Miroku said giving her a hug. Tara just blushed. "You-your-wel-wel-welcome." Tara stuttered. "Grrrr!!" Sango growled. "That's it!"

Kagome and Inuyasha were just observing Sango. "Ummm is she ok?" Kagome asked a little worried. "Uh I don't think so." Inuyasha answered. Sango stormed up behind Miroku and grabbed him by the ear and pulled him away from Tara. "You stay away from him!" Sango yelled pointing at Tara. Tara turned red.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku were just in shock. "Ummm Sango….Are you ok?" Kagome asked. "Yea you just told Tara to stay away from Miroku." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha I think we all heard but its just to hard to believe that my dearest Sango finally loves me enough to fight for me!" Miroku said all googly eyed. "Huh? What? Oh.." Sango said blushing like crazy.

The bell rang and she ran off down the hall. "Uh.." Everyone said. "Come on were gonna be late." Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha's hand and running towards their classroom. Miroku followed to. Which left Tara there. _'I wonder what I can do to make Miroku love me.' _Tara thought and ran upstairs to her class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku, would you mind telling me why you are late to my class?" The teacher asked. "We were just late ok." Inuyasha said walking towards a seat in the back with Kagome behind him. They sat in the second to last row next to each other.

Miroku was still up front dazed to see the only seat left was between Sango and Kikyo. _'Oh this is gonna be fun._' Miroku thought and took a seat. He looked to his left and saw Sango blushing like crazy.

The teacher started teaching her lesson and Miroku took out his notebook and started taking notes but taking very noticable looks at Sango every now and then.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango was taking her own notes to noticing the looks the Miroku kept giving her. _'Man why can't he just stop looking at me I mean I really didn't want what I said to come out but that girl just made me so mad being all up on him like that, who does she think she is anyways.' _Sango thought. Then she say a piece of paper land by her feet. She looked back and saw Kagome pointing at the note. Sango nodded and picked it up and opened it.

_**So I see it finally came out.. **_

_**-Kagome**_

Sango blushed and wrote something down and threw it back at Kagome. Kagome picked it up and opened it.

_**SHUT UP!! it was an accident, **_

_**and now he won't stop looking at me..**_

_**-Sango**_

****

Kagome wrote something and threw it back.

**_Well it was gonna come out sooner or later_**

**_so why not now I mean yall did_**

**_share a beautiful night at the club :)_**

**_-Kagome_**

****

Sango tossed it back. Miroku was looking at Kagome and Sango passing notes and was getting a little bit curious. _'I wonder if their talking about me.'_ Miroku thought.

Kagome opened up the note and smiled a sad smile.

**_But Kagome what if he is just gonna_**

**_treat me like he does his other girls.. :(_**

**_-Sango_**

Kagome started writing something when she saw Inuyasha peep over. "Umm excuse me, personal space." Kagome said covering up the note. "Come on let me read it." Inuyasha said reaching over to get it. "I said no." Kagome said not paying attention to where the teacher was looking at and threw the note at Sango.

Sango picked it up and opened it.

**_Sango trust me ok Inuyasha told me that…_**

****

Sango didn't get to finish reading when the teacher came up and took the note. "Well Miss. Taijiya and Miss. Higurashi would you mind telling me why your passing notes during my lesson?" The teacher asked.

Kagome sunked low in her chair blushing. "Well umm…. ya see…. Well…" Sango stuttered. "Now I guess since you don't mind interrupting my lesson you won't mind me reading this note aloud to the class." The teacher said opening the note. "NOO!!!" Sango and Kagome yelled standing up.

The teacher read the note all the way to the part where Kagome wrote.. **_'Well it was gonna come out sooner or later so why not now I mean yall did share a beautiful night at the clu_**b' Then the bell rang and everyone got up and left the classroom.

"Phew!!" Kagome said wiping the sweat from her forehead. "So I guess the ending was important."Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear sending chills up her spine. Sango ran out the room blushing with Miroku chasing after her. "Come on" Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's hand and walking out the classroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where did Sango and Miroku go?" Kagome asked. "I don't know but I gotta get to class and get a seat before that smelly boy get it." Inuyasha said holding his nose. Kagome just giggled at how childish Inuyasha was. "I'll see you at lunch." Inuyasha said giving Kagome a quick peck on the lips and walking off towards his class.

Kagome just blushed and walked towards her classroom. Kagome walked inside and sat in her seat.

She just sighed. None of her friends were in this class. '_This sucks.'_ Kagome thought. The teacher started teaching when Kagome's cell started vibrating. She flipped it open nad she had a text message from Ayame.

**_-Hey Kagz I'm gonna be back in town first thing Monday morning, I'm gonna stop by your house to say hey and catch up. on Tuesday I'm going to the airport with my mom and Koga's fam. I'll call you when I'm gonna leave._**

**_-Ayame_**

****

Kagome just texted back.. **_'Ok I'll see you then.'_** And got back to her work the bell finally rang and it was time for luch. Kagome rushed out the classroom towards the lunchroom to meet up with her best friends and her boyfriend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man Sango what a scene you did this morning." Amari told her laughing. Sango blushed. "Ha Ha Ha!" Sango mimicked. They were in the lunch line.

They got their lunch and started walking to their table when Amari stopped and looked to her right. "Mimi whats wrong?" Sango asked. "Hey Sango hold up for a minute." Amari said walking to someone elses table. "Umm ok." Sango said confused. _'Oh this is only gonna be a lil of what I'm gonna do to him.'_ Amari thought still walking toward sthe table with her lunch tray in hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Brian." Amari said looking at a particualar boy from her past. "Umm oh hey Amari." Brian answered rolling his eyes. "Umm well I just wanna apologize." Amari said. "Oh really for what?" Brian said getting up and standing in front of her.

Amari shoved her tray with: Spaghetti, Chocolate Pudding, and Milk into his face. "For not doing that earlier." Amari smirked. Brian was in shock he touched his hair and face and growled. Amari laughed. "Hey paybacks a bitch right." Amari said turning her heel and walking back towards a laughing Sango.

Everyone was laughing at Brian and making fun of him. He walked out towards the bathroom. On they way he passed by Inuyasha and Kagome. _'Hey wasn't that that kid that Amari was yelling at?'_ Kagome thought her self. They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and walked in the lunchroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amari and Sango were at the table cracking up laughing. "Hey guys whats so funny?" Inuyasha asked sitting down. "Man you guys missed it Amari just humiliated that Brian kid." Sango said laughing. "Yea we ran into him in the hallway he looked pretty mad." Kagome said. "Yea well he should be." Amari said. "What did he do to you anyways?" Inuyasha asked.

Amari looked down at her hands in her lap. "I don't wanna talk bout it." She said sadly. Kagome and Sango looked at her understandinly, but of course Inuyasha being the stubburn one had to say something stupid. "So just say it man I mean you aint that special to not tell us what happened." Inuyasha said crossing his arms. "Well excuse me if I don't think it's the right time to share my personal past with ya'll yet!" Amari yelled. "Well hey don't get so snippy missy." Inuyasha said. "SNIPPY!! Oh yea I'll show you snippy!!" Amari yelled getting up. "Go ahead!." Inuyasha said standing up also.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short I know but next chapter will be up tomarrow I promise!! It's the begginng of the talent show!! Yay!!! Something is gonna happen just to give ya'll a heads up.. and I need you guys to vote on what I should do for the singing part of the talent show its either out of….

**1)Make an individual chapter for each singer..which will be Amari, Kagome, and Sango**

**2)Or put them all in one chapter**

I was thinking about number 1 because each of them are gonna have a story thats gonna happen with them and the song their singing. but its up to ya'll i wanna make my fans happy:D


	25. Talent Show Night

Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha, Rose, or Tara but I own Amari.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha don't go picking a fight again." Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha's arm. He looked at her growled, then sat down. "Amari just chill girl ok he ain't worth it." Sango said telling Amari to sit back down. "Ain't worth it!" Inuyasha growled. "Oh shut up Inuyasha." Sango said rolling her eyes.

"Feh!" Inuyasha said and sat back down. "Umm yea so my girlies are you siked about tonight?" Kagome asked. "Oh yea girl when I tell you I got the most sexiest, gorgeous, flyest dress ever!!" Amari said. "Oh true girl I got a sexy dress to, what about you Kagome?" Sango asked. "Umm…well yea I sure do..but umm Sango is your brother free after school?" Kagome asked. "Yea why?" Sango asked.

"Well I need a favor and all since Souta's out of town I guess I'll ask Kohaku." Kagome said. Sango just nodded her head. Then the bell rang. The rest of the day went by fast then school finished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Amari walked out their classroom and met up with Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku. They walked out the doors of the school. "Hey Sango I see your bro I'll call you before the show ok." Kagome said about to walk off when she felt a rough hand grab her arm and turn her around.

The next thing she knew, she was pulled into a rough passionate kiss. "Oh come on not here I swear I'm scared for life now!" Amari said covering her eyes. "Bye!" Kagome waved and ran off towards the 10th grader Kohaku.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sango can I go to your house and chill for a little bit?" Amari asked. "Yea of course." Sango answered. "Ok I'm just gonna stay there for an hour." Amari said. "That's fine by me."

"Bye Inuyasha I'll see you tonight right?" Sango asked. "Yea yea sure whatever." Inuyasha said. "Good!!" Sango said giving him a hug. She turned to face Miroku was about to hug him but she turned really red and walked off to her Honda.

Miroku just sighed. "It's iight Miroku shes just still to embarrassed about what happened this morning." Amari said. "Oh and you better come tonight." Amari said pointing to Miroku. "Yea of course." He answered. "Bye!" She waved.

She faced Inuyasha flicked him off then stuck out her tounge. "OO WHY THAT..!!!" Inuyasha growled holding up his fists. "Chill out Bro, lets go." Miroku said. "Feh." Inuyasha answered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kohaku!" Kagome yelled waving to him. "Bye guys I'll see you tonight." Kohaku told his boys. "What's up Kagz?" Kohaku asked. "Umm Kohaku you know that Souta's not here right?" Kagome said. "Umm yea." Kohaku answered. "And your like a brother to me and everything." Kohaku looked at her weird. "But yea you are still like Souta in my eyes and.." Kagome was cut off. "OK what do you want?" Kohaku asked rolling his eyes.

"I need you to go to the mall with me cause you and Souta now the owner of the dress store in there and I really need a dress for tonight." Kagome said blushing. Kohaku just laughed. "Ha ha ok Kagz sure come I'll take you now." Kohaku said. "THANK YOU!!" Kagome said happily running towards his Honda Accord.

Kagome got in the passenger seat and Kohaku got in the driver. They drove off towards the mall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what song you singing?" Sango asked. "I can't tell you it has to be a surprise." Amari said winking her right eye. "Is it for someone special?" Sango asked pulling out her lyrics.

"Actually…yea it is." Amari answered siting down on Sango's bed. "Oh really who?" Sango asked smirking. "Well Brian." Amari said with tears in her eyes. "Oh Amari." Sango ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Sango I think I should tell you what happened two years ago." Amari said. Sango looked at her. "Well me and Brian started dating when we was 14, when I turned 16 we were still going out, but then everything went wrong. This is what happened."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kohaku what about this one?" Kagome asked holding up a baby blue dress to her body.

"Nah to slutty." Kohaku said. Kagome giggled. She put the dress back and walked forward. She wasn't watching where she was going and ran into a rack of dresses. "Ahh!!" Kagome screamed as all the dresses fell on top of her.

"Kagome are you ok?" Kohaku asked. "Uh yea im fine." Kagome said rubbing her arm. When she moved her arms a soft gold fabric fell over her eyes. "Huh?" She took it off her head and got up and looked at it. "Oh Wow!" Kagome stood gazing at the beautiful gold dress. "Kagome that's perfect." Kohaku said. "Woo Hoo!!!" Kagome said jumping up and down like a little girl.

"Uh.." Someone mumbled form underneath the dresses. A girl with beautiful dark brown eyes popped out of the clothes. "Oh I'm so sorry." Kagome apologized stretching out her hand for the girl to take. The girl grabbed it and Kagome pulled her up.

"Wow!" Kagome said gazing at the girl with such envy. Her hair went all the way to her waist and it was straight it was also a different color pink. It was light but also dark colored in a way. "Huh?" The said. "I…Love...Your..HAIR!!" Kagome said happily. "Oh well thank you." The girl replied.

"Oh Kagome." Kagome said putting out her hand for the girl to shake. "Rose." The girl answered shaking Kagome's hand. "This is Kohaku." Kagome said pointing to him. "Hey." Kohaku waved. "Hi." Rose answered. "I've seen you around somewhere in school you're a 12th grader right." Kohaku said. "Umm yea I am." Rose answered smiling.

'_Wait I to have seen her before at school but where.' _Kagome asked herself. "Oh! Your in the Student council right." Kagome said snapping her fingers. "Yea I am I'm here getting an outfit for tonight, I'm collecting the tickets." Rose said. "Oh that's so cool!!!" Kagome said. "Hey Kagome you got two and a half hours left to get ready." Kohaku said looking at his watch. "Oh yea right, I'll see you around." Kagome ran off towards the register with her red dress in hand.

Her moment of happiness was crushed when the manager walked up to her. "Excuse miss it appears to me that you made this mess right." The Manager said pointing to the pile of dresses. _'Oh yea I forgot about that.' _Kagome thought. "Opps!!" Kagome said putting her hands together. "Kagome give me the dress I'll pay so we can hurry up and get out of this place." Kohaku whispered in her ear.

Kagome nodded and handed him the dress. "Umm well you see I kinda wasn't watching where I was going." Kagome said. "Yea well sorry miss I'm going to have to charge you for the messed up dresses." The manager said pulling out a notebook and a pen.

He turned around to right something in the notebook. "Kagome lets go run" Kohaku said pointing to the exit. "Right." Kagome said and started running. The manager turned around and saw that the girl wasn't there. "Huh where did she go?" He asked himself looking around the store. He spotted her running towards the exit.

"Hey you wait get back here!" The manager said running after them. "Run faster Kagome!" Kohaku said. Kagome was catching up. the manager wasn't that far behind. "Come on this way." Kohaku said turning right. Kagome slid into a turn but caught herself and ran. "This way hide." Kohaku said running into a store and hiding behind a rack of clothes.

They saw the manager run past the store. They peeped out and ran towards the exit/entrance of the mall. They ran out and stopped in front of Kohaku's car. They got in and sped off. They looked at each other and started laughing. "Wow oh wow that was to much fun!" Kohaku said. "Yea that was to funny!" Kagome said laughing.

They laughed all the way to Kagome's house. "Bye Kagome I'll see you tonight." Kohaku said. After Kagome got out he drove off to his house.

Kagome took out her key and walked inside. "Mom I'm back I gotta get ready." Kagome said running up to her room. She walked inside and her fone started ringing.

"_Hello"_ Kagome said.

"Hey beautiful"

_"Oh hey __Inuyasha__"_

"Hey are you in the talent show?'

"_Yea I am."_

"Oh ok bye."

_"Wait is that all?"_

"Well yea I just needed to know that."

"_Um__m__ ok then bye."_

"Bye."

_'CLICK'_

"Well that was weird." Kagome said looking at her fone. She looked at her clock. "Oh snap I gotta get ready!" She yelled she grabbed her towel and ran into the shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm hmmm." Sango was humming the beat to her song. She stepped out the shower she walked up to her baby blue dress. _'I wonder if this is the right song to sing?_' Sango thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok I'm not gonna be holding back know more." Amari said looking at her black dress. _'You will know how much you hurt me._' Amari thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok all finished.' Kagome said looking at her hair. "Oh I gotta go." She put on her heels and ran out to the kitchen to say bye to her mom. "Nye mom I still wish you could come." Kagome said kissing her mom's cheek. "Oh honey you know I got to work tonight." Ms. Higurashi answered. "I know mom bye." Kagome said and walked out to her car and drove off towards the school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok so what time you leaving Kohaku?" Sango asked. "Well in about 45 minutes." He answered. "Ok I'll see you then bye love you." Sango said and kissed her brothers cheek. "Ewww gross don't kiss me!" Kohaku complained rubbing his cheek. "You know you love me." Sango said running out the house to her car. "Man I will never understand her." Kohaku said shaking his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok I got everything yea ok good." Amari said looking around. "Ok I'll practice one more time in the car." Amari walked out her apartment locked the door and ran out to her car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn Miroku hurry up!" Inuyasha said. "I'm coming man.' Miroku said opening the door. "Let's go." Inuyasha said walking outside. "I'll be over there with your brother later ok." Rin said. "Whatever." Inuyasha replied getting in his car. "Miroku I would like to get there sometime tonight." Inuyasha said honking his horn. Miroku walked out and got I the car. They drove off towards the school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok I can do this." Kagome said walking up to the ticket collecting place. "Ticket please." The girl said. Kagome looked up and saw Rose. "Oh hey Rose." Kagome said. "Hey Kagome you look great." Rose said. "yea you to love the outfit." Kagome said. "Thank you." Kagome handed her the ticket. "Bye I'll see you later." Kagome said walking off backstage.

Sango came after that then Amari. Inuyasha and Miroku came to. "Ticket please." Rose said. Miroku handed her his ticket. "My fine lady would you mind bearing my children?" Miroku asked. "Excuse me!" Rose yelled and punched him in the head. "Wow Miroku she hits almost as Sango." Inuyasha said laughing. "Yea your right." Miroku said getting up. "Would do you think you are you perv get away from me!" Rose yelled. "Allright I'm going." Miroku said walking in the auditorium with a laughing Inuyasha behind him.

"Wow you are feisty I like you." Some random said to Rose. "Humph!" Rose said and kneed him in the balls. The boy fell to the ground. "Next please." Rose said smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Miroku you still hitting on random girls." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes. Miroku just sighed. "Umm hey." Someone said behind them. They turned around to see Tara standing.

She was no longer wearing baggy clothes she wore clothes that wasn't tight but tight enough to show off her curves. She wore a Black baby tee some white capris with black skinny stripes going up and some black forces. "Wow." Miroku said. Tara just blushed. "My lady would you mind.." Miroku didn't finish because Inuyasha grabbed by the ear and to their seats.

Tara blushed and turned around and bumped into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry." A boy's voice said. "Oh it's ok." Tara said. She looked up to see Kohaku. "Here take my hand." Kohaku said holding out his hand.

She grabbed his hand and blushed. "Hey are you here with anyone?" Kohaku asked. "No." Tara answered. "Good me too would you mind if we sat together?" Kohaku asked. "No not at all." Tara smiled. Kohaku smiled and they walked to two empty seats in the middle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh wow Kagome you look beautiful I love the dress." Sango said. "thank you Samgo you look nice to." Kagome said. "I'm gonna get some water." Kagome said walking away. "Wow looking nice Sango." Amari said from behind. "She wow Amari you were right about your dress it is hot and sexy." Sango said. "Hey Amari I love the dress." Kagome said walking up to them. "Uh oh Sexy Mama" Amari said laughing. They all started laughing together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ladies and Gentleman Welcome to Shikon High School's talent show!!" the announcer said. everyone started clapping. "Well we hope you enjoy the show first up we have the dancing competitors the comedy then the singing hope you enjoy." The announcer said then walked out the stage.

The dancers went up and did their thing then the comedians next up it was the singers. "Ok next up we have Amari!!" The announcer said in the mic. "Good luck MiMi." Kagome and Sango said. Amari nodded her head and walked out the stage up to the mic.

She looked around and spotted the person she was looking for. _'Brian._' She thought. "Thank you umm this song is dedicated to someone special to me, his name is Brian." Amari said. Everyone clapped. She looked at Brian's shocked face and smirked. The beat of the song started playing. She started swaying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My story got deleted and I had to re-type it sorry it took a day longer to repost!!!

If you want to see Kagome's, Sango's, and Amari's dresses their links are on my profile. It's under _**My Stories **_under **Will I Ever Find Love**.


	26. It Finally Comes Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Tell Me What You Want by Nivea

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amari just kept swaying until the part where shes starts singing. She closed her eyes. Then opened them up again.

_When I first met you, I really didn't think that much  
Would ever be between us two  
I wasnt trying to fall in love, but  
Somehow you knew that i had been hurt before  
So you did all the right things, you made me believe  
That you were the perfect one_

_[Bridge  
But then you switched it up  
Started acting crazy  
You said you was  
Not ready for a commited love  
Because it was too soon_

_I wish that you had told me that before I fell  
Cause I cant handle it that well  
I'm already loving you _

Amari looked at Brian and glared at him.

_[Chorus  
So tell me what you want  
Is my love not enough? _

_The more I give, the more it seems like I'm not good enough  
So tell me what you need  
To make you love me  
Because im giving everything, and you wont give nothing  
So tell me what you want _

Amari's eyes started getting watery. _'You better get what I'm trying to tell you.'_ She thought. She did a little spin. Then started walking around the stage

[Bridge

_You switched it up  
Started acting crazy  
You said you was  
Not ready for a commited love  
Because it was too soon  
I wish that you had told me that before I fell  
Cause I cant handle it that well  
I'm already loving you _

Amari pointed at Brian. Then she put her hand on her heart. She fell on her knees and started singing higher and better but if you looked closer there was tears falling down her face. She stood back up.

_So tell me what you want  
Is my love not enough?  
The more I give, the more it seems like I'm not good enough  
So tell me what you need  
To make you love me  
Because im giving everything, and you wont give nothing  
So tell me what you want _

She kept pointing at her self. She started crying again.

_Tell me, tell me  
Tell me what you need._

She fell on her knees until the music faded out. She stood up and the whole auditorium erupted with clapping and cheering. She bowed and waved. "Thank you everyone for listening to my story." Amari said. She looked at Brian and smiled. Then she ran back stage.

"Wow Amari you were awesome!!" Kagome told her. Amari just smiled. "I know I was." Sango looked at her. "I'm still gonna beat you." She told her. "Whatever Sango I would love to see you try, oo and your up next." Amari told her then walked off.

Amari walked to the stand to get some water and she came face to face with Brian. "Hey." He told her. Amari rolled her eyes. "Hey yourself." She told him back. "So umm yea I liked you song." Brian said. "Yea I do to I mean it actually happened what a nice true story." Amari said grabbing her water and about to walk away but Brian grabbed her.

"Wait…..I'm sorry ok." He apologized. Amari was in shock but her shock turned into anger. She snatched her hand away and faced him. "Sorry…Your sorry, that's all you can say for leaving me and..and…" Amari said. "I know but I wasn't ready I coulden't handle you you." Brian said. "You coulden't handle me?! Ha oh no you didn't have to worry about me you just had to worry about your daughter but you coulden't even stand up and be a man!" Amari yelled slapping him in the face.

He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "You left me when I told you I was pregnant with _MY_ daughter." She said putting emphasis on my. "I'm sorry please I wasn't rea..." Amari cut him off. "You know what save it, I mean after 2 years now you want to step up and be a father and come back into MY daughter's life!" She yelled.

"Our daughter not just yours." He told her. "No she's not yours!! She doesn't have a dad, you didn't even sign the birth certificate, you weren't there when I had to raise her by myself!!! You were never there when i needed you the most strugging and shit!! Where were you?? Oh out screwing some slut and having fun not giving a damn about the world!!! Your no father to her!!" Amari yelled then ran backstage.

Brian was left there with look of regret in his face. "Damn I fucked up." He said then walked out the exit.

Amari was crying when she saw Kagome and Sango looking at her. "Umm did you here?" Amari asked. "Yea I did." Kagome said. "Amari you didn't tell me he wasn't there for anything." Sango said. "I guess it slipped my mind." Amari said back. "I'm just gonna watch the rest of the show out in the auditorium I'll be cheering for ya'll." She said then walked off.

"Poor Amari she been through so much." Kagome said with tears in her eyes,. Sango nodded her head. "But what happened to her duaghter?" Kagome asked. "Oh well she's living with Amari's aunt because she can't take care of a kid right now." Sango told her.

"But does she ever see her?" Kagome asked. "Yea everyday!!" Sango said. Then they heard the annoucer get on stage. "Ladies and Gentleman please welcome our next singer..Sango!!" The Annoucer said. "Wish me luck Kagome." Sango said. "You bet!!" Kagome said.

Sango got on the stage on and went to the mic. "Umm hi umm this song is dedicated to someone that is very special to me!."Sango said blushing. She looked for Miroku and saw him and started blushing even more. The beat of the song came on and she started swaying and moving her feet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go the story of what happened to Amari!!! A big surprise right!! To me it was to!!! But update next singer coming up in next chapter!!! Review!!! It would make me happy if you guys helped me get 200 reviews and I was wondering I think I'm going to end the story after the talent show. Because I was thinking of a sequal well what do ya'll think???


	27. I'm So Into You

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or I'm So Into You by Tamia

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango started moving her head side to side with the beat.

_[Verse 1_

_With every passing moment  
Thoughts of you run through my head  
Everytime that I'm near you  
I realize that your heaven sent_

Hse lifted her hands in the air and moved them back and forth.

_[Chorus_

_I think your truly something special  
Just what my dreams are really made of  
Let's stay together you and me boy  
There's noone like you around  
Oh Baby  
_

_I really like what you've done to me  
I can't really explain it, I'm so into you[2x_

Sango kept looking at Miroku and started smiling. She pointed at him._  
_

_[Verse 2  
It could be the way that you hold me  
It could be the things that you say  
Oh I'm not to sure what is is boy  
But I know I like feeling this way_

Sango did some twist and turns. And moved her hips to the beat._  
_

Her voice started getting more powerful. She looked at Miroku and he was smiling at her. Her smile got bigger while the song was ending.

_I really like what you've done to me  
I can't really explain it, I'm so into you_

She ended the song by pointing at Miroku. She started blushing. Everyone was cheering, clapping, shouting you name. Sango started laughing. "Thank you very much everyone." She bowed them walked back stage.

"Sango that was beautiful!!" Kagome said hugging her. "So I knew you had a really big thing for Miroku." Kagome said winking. Her and Sango started laughing. "Sango." Someone said from behind them.

Sango turned around only to be pulled up real close to a special someone's face. She looked up and started blushing. "Mir..Miroku." Sango stuttered. Miroku looked deep in her eyes and kissed her. Sango was in shock. When she felt him deepening the kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"AWWWW!!!!" Kagome said from behind them. They broke apart. Sango was blushing like crazy and Miroku had the most goofyiest grin ever. Kagome was just smiling. Then Sango stiffened. She turned around and slapped Miroku. "Pervert!!" She yelled. "It's the hand I swear it's cursed." Miroku said holding up his hand. "Your brain is the cursed thing." Sango said crossing her arms.

Miroku got up and walked to Sango. "So that song was for me?" Miroku asked wrapping his arms around Sango's waist. Sango started blushing. "Umm well you see." She said embarresed. "Thank you." He said kissing her cheek.

He let go and walked back to his seat next to Inuyasha and Amari. "Aww Sango that was to cute!!" Kagome said jumping up and down. "SHUT UP!!" Sango yelled blushing. Then they heard thundering outside.

Kagome looked back and walked to a window and saw that it was raining. "Sango this is bad." Kagome said looking outside. "Why it's just rain." Sango said. "No but when something special is happening and it starts raining that means something bad is gonna happen." Kagome said turning around to face Sango.

"Kagome come on you don't really believe in that right?" Sango said smiling. "Yea your right it's stupid." Kagome said rolling her eyes. _'But still I have a feeling something is gonna happen._' Kagome thought.

The Announcer walked on stage. "And now for our final Singer….Kagome!!!" Kagome looked at Sango. "Wish me luck." She said walking on stage.

Sango smiled at her. Then she looked back outside at the rain. _'I wonder if something is gonna happen.' _Sango thought. She walked out to sit with Amari, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

Kagome walked up to the mic. "Thank you everyone I hope you enjoy my singing and my song." Kagome said. She looked at Inuyasha and blew him a kiss.

He smiled and nodded his head at her. The beat of the song came on and Kagome started moving. But before she started she heard a really loud thunder outside. _'Man nothing won't go wrong ok Kagome so just focus.'_ She told herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally Sango and Miroku are together. I wonder if Kagome's feeling is right. Hmm I don't know what do you guys think, you think something bad will happen??? Well I would LOVE!!! Some reviews


	28. Candy Kisses in the Rain

Discalimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Candy Kisses by Amanda Perez

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_[Verse 1:_  
_I never met nobody like you. (like you)  
That'll do all the things that you do.  
(that you do)  
Every night when I go to sleep,  
make my heart skip a beat.  
By the way that you kiss me.  
And Ooh, Now I see.  
This is the way that love's suppose to be.  
Me with you.  
You with me.  
I don't ever want you to leave,  
'cause you give me._

She looks at Inuyasha and starts smiling and he smiles back.

_[Chorus:_  
_Candy kisses all over me.  
(I've got them candy kisses on my mind)  
Like a kid in a candy store,  
always want to come back for more.  
'cause hes my, now and later on a rainy day,  
always seem to take my stress away.  
He's my sugar daddy, I'm his candy girl.  
We got the sweetest love in the whole  
wide world._

She saw a girl that looked like Kikyo walk up to him. When the girl turned around it was Kikyo. She saw her whisper something in his ear. He nodded and got up.

_[Verse 2:_  
_Take me away.  
To another day where I can hear him say,  
Girl I can't be without you,  
no I can't be without you.  
Don't ever want to think about you loving  
no one else but me.  
And Ooh, Now I see._

She stopped singing and everyone was looking at her weird. She was staring at Kikyo and Inuyasha in the back. "Kagome what's wrong?" She heard the Announcer ask her. She looked at him and smiled. Then she started sing again

_This is the way that love's suppose to be.  
Me with you.  
You with me.  
I don't ever want you to leave,  
'cause you give me._

'_What's going on what's happening?'_ She asked herself. Her eyes started to get watery.

_[Bridge:_

She started crying and she saw Sango, Amari, and Miroku looking at her sadly. She just shook her head and finished the sing.

"Thank you everyone." Kagome said sadly. She looked towards the back and saw Inuyasha looking at her and Kikyo smirking. She started crying and dropped the mic and ran backstage.

"I knew it!!" She kept repeating and ran out the back door outside in the rain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Kagome no!'_ Inuyasha thought. He looked towards a smirking Kikyo. "No Kikyo that's it no more of this shit!!" Inuyasha yelled. "Oh don't do anything stupid Inuyasha or you know what will happen." Kikyo told him. "I don't care I mean I do but you won't lay a hand on Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled then ran off backstage to find out that Kagome wasn't there. _'Where is she?' _He thought. He turned and saw the back door opened and ran outside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why Inuyasha why?!" Kagome screamed. It started raining harder. She looked up at the sky. Her hair started falling out of place and fell over her shoulders. "I loved you Inuyasha…and I thought you loved me to." She said. She then fell down on her knees in the middle of the parking lot and started crying.

Inuyasha was running around calling Kagome's name but no one answered. He then heard someone crying. He turned to his left and saw Kagome there in the rain on her knees crying. He ran up to her but her voice stopped him.

"Don't come near me!" She said harshly. Inuyasha stopped about two feet away from her. "Ka-Kagome." He said. "I don't wanna hear it!" She yelled again. "I had a feeling that you would go back to her…but what I don't see is why here in front of me you could of at least.." But Inuyasha cut her off. "Kagome no it's not like that she…" "She what Inuyasha? What did she do now?" Kagome asked facing him.

He sighed. "She threantened to hurt you again Kagome." Inuyasha said. Kagome gasped. '_No Kagome he's lying!_' Kagome told herself. She got up and faced Inuyasha. "I don't think I can believe you." She told him. He looked up at her with a whole bunch of hurt in his eyes. He was in shock. _'She..She doesn't believe me.'_ He said to himself. "As much as you hurt me Inuyasha I don't think…" She was caught off by Inuyasha standing right in front of her face.

He grabbed her chin and looked down at her. Kagome eyes started getting watery again. She snapped her head to the left and made his hand let go. He grabbed her chin again and this time pulled her closer. "Kagome you have to believe me….Please believe me." Inuyasha said.

Kagome started crying then Inuyasha put his lips on hers. Kagome was in shock. _'No..No…No he's lying, He's lying….right?'_ Kagome thought. _'Kagome you gotta believe I was telling you the truth.' _Inuyasha thought. When he felt that she wasn't kissing him back he pushed his lips harder on hers.

Kagome gasped and he took that as an advantage and slipped his tounge in her mouth and started tasting every bit of her. _'No Kagome don't give in he's lying to you he's..no wait I don't think he is.'_ Kagome thought. She started to kiss him back. He smiled in the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She slowly put her arms around his neck and her hands were tangled in his wet hair. They broke apart for air. "Inuyasha…I…..I….I…" Kagome stuttered. Inuyasha looked at her wonder what she was gonna say. "Believe you…" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha smiled and hugged her. "Kagome." He said.

They stayed like that until Sango, Miroku, and Amari came running up to them. "Kagome!" Sango yelled. Kagome looked up at Sango and ran and hugged her. Sango stumbled but caught herself and hugged her back. "Are you ok Kagome?" Sango asked her. Kagome nodded her head.

Sango broke away from Kagome and walked up to Inuyasha angryly. "Inuyasha how could you?!" Sango yelled. Amari came up to him to. "Yea you fucking bitch!" She yelled.

Sango slapped him on his right cheek and Amari slapped him on his left one. Inuyasha was dazed and in shock. _'They just slapped me.'_ He told himself. He growled and was about to beat their asses when Kagome came up and wrapped her arms around him. He instantly calmed down.

He looked down at her and hugged her. "Hey guys umm their going to annouce the winner soon." Miroku said. Everyone gasped. "Oh yea!" They yelled and ran back inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two more chapters to go!! And then THE END!!! But review on this chapter:) I love you guys!!!


	29. Whats Next?

Ok this story is almost over only 2 more chapters left ok I'm still doing my _Almost_ story but I'm gonna do another one. Which one would you guys rather me do out of these 3 stories……I'm also working on the sequal for _Will I Ever Find Love_….it's called **Did I Find Love? **Ok well I'm not writing that till later cause I still don't got everything together yet so tell me which one I should do out of these……

--------------------------

**Title:**_ Anonymous_

**Rating:**_ T_

**Characters:** _Kagome/Inuyasha Sango/Miroku_

**Genre:**_ Romance,Humor_

**Summary**_ Inuyasha and Kagome have been enemies since the first year of highschool. Their parents thinks that their made for each other so they decide to throw their Yearly Masquerade Party. It's a special thing because half the people always find their lifetime love there. While there Kagome and Inuyasha meet different people. Then Miroku tells him to ask this beautiful lady to dance which happens to be Kagome but they don't know that. When their dancing they have so many sparks and their parents are thrilled. But what happens when they find out that their sworn enemies._

_-----------------------_

_**Title: **__All Because Of Mirage_

_**Rating:**__ M_

_**Characters:**__ Inuyasha/Kagome _

_**Genre:**__ Romance,Drama_

_**Summary: **__Kagome is 18 and just graduated from highschool. When she gets home she finds that her family is missing. Desperate to find a place to stay she hears of a place that people ages 18-24 can stay. It's called Mirage. When she goes there in the morning she is very pleased. But when she moves in, it's really not what it seems. So much partying, sex, drugs, and alcohal. How much can one girl take. There she meets the King of Partying. But wait there's a secret about this place that involves her. What will happen when she finds out?_

_------------------------_

_**Title:**_ _You Are Only Enemies_

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**Characters:**__ Kagome/Inuyasha Sango/Miroku_

_**Genre:**__ Romance,Action,Adventure_

_**Summary:**__ Kagome and Sango are Secret Agents. On a mission they meet up with their sworn enemies Inuyasha and Miroku which are also Secret Agents but for a different agency. After their encounter they go their separate ways to their different Headquarters. They all get assigned to go undercover as highschool students and investigate various murders thats been happening there. What happens when they realize their on the same mission. Can you say World War III. When the murderer is after Kagome's sister Rin they will have to work together to save her. But will they be able to seeing as how they cant work together let alone be in the same room without biting each others heads off._


	30. First Prize Winner and the After Party

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but Amari!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all ran back inside. They saw the Announcer walk back on stage. "Hey you guys lets go!" Amari yelled running back stage. Sango and Kagome nodded their heads. Sango ran off and Kagome was about to but Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him and kissed her.

"Good luck!" Inuyasha told her. Kagome blushed and nodded her head. The she ran back stage with her heels clicking in the distance. "Come on man lets get a seat." Miroku said walking to two empty seats. Inuyasha nodded his head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok guys ready?" Kagome asked. "Yea!" Amari and Sango said. Then they heard the Annoucer speak. "And now please welcome all of our contestants to the stage for judging!" He said in the mic.

All the contestants walked on stage and everyone started clapping. "Ok I would love to thank all of ya'll for participating, but as you know only three of you can win." The Annoucer told us all.

He opened up an envelope and read it. "Third place goes to….Josh for doing his spectacular break dancing performance!" He said. Everyone clapped and Josh walked up to grab his small bronze trophey.

The Announcer opened up another envelope and read it. "Second place goes to…..Sarah for being the funniest comedian of the group!" He said. Everyone clapped and Sarah walked up to get her slightly bigger siver trophey.

"And now the moment you all been waiting for, One of these three talented ladies will have a chance of going home with the beautiful gold trophey and 500 dollars." The Announcer said.

Amari, Kagome, and Sango**(Standing in that order.)** all had their heads down. Kagome looked up and looked to her right at Sango. Sango looked at her and Kagome smiled. Kagome stuck out her hand for Sango to grab. Sango looked at it then at Kagome and smiled. She grabbed it and nodded her head.

Kagome looked to her left at Amari. Amari looked at her and smiled. Kagome stuck out her hand for her to grab. Amari smiled and gladly took it. They looked at each other and smiled.

The Announcer opened up another envelope and read it. "It really isn't no surprise….and the winner is Sango!" Sango gasped and smiled. Everyone clapped and cheered. Sango walked up to the Announcer and got her big gold trophey and a check for 500 dollars. "Would you like to say a few words?" The Announcer asked her. Sango just nodded her head and walked up to the mic. "Umm wow umm well I would love to thank all of you who voted for me again this year!." Sango said and chuckled. "This is my last year here and I won this for all my four years of high school." Sango yelled and held up her trophey. Everyone cheered and stood up and clapped.

Kagome looked to her left at Amari and saw her smirking. Kagome just smiled. "Also I would love to thank my bestest friend in the whole wide world…Kagome." Sango said and pointed to her. Kagome blushed. Sango motioned for her to come up next to her. Everyone clapped.

Amari smiled and just clapped real softly. "And also I would have never have worked this hard if it wasn't for the person who pushed me so hard, my rival in this talent show and my best friend…Amari!" Sango said pointing to Amari. Amari gasped and smiled.

Everyone clapped and Amari ran up to them and hugged them. "Thank you everybody!" Sango yelled. Everyone stood up and clapped and cheered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone walked towards the audience. "Congraulations Sango!" Everyone said. "Thank you." She just answered. "Hey Sango wanna go out and celebrate?" Miroku asked her. "Yea of course and I got money so lets go Bongo V.I.P status!" Sango said holding up her check.

"Now that's what I'm talking bout!" Inuyasha said. "Time to party!" Kagome said. "And time to get drunk!" Amari said. "YEA!" Everyone screamed and ran outside to their cars. "Ok We'll meet up at the club in an hour so hurry up!" Sango said and ran inside her car. "Wait Sango!" Miroku said.

Sango rolled down her window and Miroku walked up to her and kissed her. She blushed. "Wear something sexy and revealing tonight okay." Miroku told her with a perverted smirk. Sango slapped him and started up her car. "I love you to!" Miroku waved as he walked back to Inuyasha's and got in.

"All right I'll see ya'll tonight!" Amari said and got in her car and drove off.

"Bye Yash I'll see you tonight.' Kagome said and kissed him on the cheek. "That's all I get man no love or nothing?!" Inuyasha said sarcastically. Kagome giggled and and kissed him on the lips. "Better? Now I gotta go." Kagome said walking to her car.

"No its not better actually I would love something a little more… intimate!" Inuyasha yelled to her. Kagome blushed and yelled. "Inuyasha you pervert!" And drove off. Inuyasha smirked and got in his car and drove home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh ok let me call mom and tell her whats up." Kagome said walking to her wall phone. She dialed her mom's work number.

"Mom hey its Kagome…..Yea umm well Sango won……Yea I'm very happy for her to…….Yea I wish you could have to………Yea well were going out to celebrate……..Please mom………At Coco Bongo………..PLEASE!!!…………Fine ok I will…..Bye……Love you to.."

'_Man I swear moms are so annoying.'_ She thought She looked at the clock and it read 10:28 P.M. "I gotta get ready!" Kagome yelled and ran upstairs to take a shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KOHAKU I WON!!!' Sango yelled running up and hugging her brother. "Uh…yea…that's nice…I can't breathe!" Kohaku struggled to say. Sango let go and saw how her brother was dressed. "Umm excuse me where are you going?" Sango asked rainsing her left eyebrow. "Umm no where I just wanted to get dresses for no particular reason at all." Kohaku said nervously. "MmmHmmm…Whos the girl?" Sango asked.

"Man I swear how do you always find out?!" Kohaku asked rubbing his head. "I'm your sister that's why now who?" Sango asked again. Kohaku sighed. "This girl named Tara." Kohaku said. Sango smirked. "Oh really I don't like her." Sango said. Kohaku looked at her confused. "Oh I see you don't like her because she had the biggest crush on Miroku." Kohaku said wiggling his eyesbrows. Sango blushed.

"Man I swear how do you always find out all this stuff?!" Sango yelled. "Cause I'm your brither that's why." Kohaku said laughing. Sango growled. "Get out leave and go on your date!" Sango yelled pushing him out the door. "I love you to!' Kohaku said and walked to his car. Sango sighed and looked at the clocked. "Oh no know I'm gonna be late!" She ran upstairs to take a shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok I look fine." Kagome said looking at herself in the mirror. She walked out and grabbed her keys and got in her car and drove off towards the club but not before stopping off at the store to buy some special things. "They better like what I bought them." Kagome said and drove off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey my dearest Sango." Miroku said. "Hey Sango said and kissed him. "You look good." He told her. Sango smiled and nodded her head. "So is Kagome here?" Inuyasha asked. "Umm no and neither is Amari." Sango said looking around.

Then Amari's car pulled up and parked. "Speak of the devil." Inuyasha mumbled. "I heard that dog-face." Amari said walking out her car. Inuyasha just _"Feh'd" _and crossed his arms. "Hey theres Kagome." Miroku pointed out. "Bout time wench." Inuyasha said.

Kagome got out the car and punched Inuyasha in the arm. "Oh that kinda hurt." Inuyasha said rubbing his arm. Kagome just humph'd. "Ok lets get inside and party!" Sango yelled running inside with everyone following.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked inside to hear the blaring of the music and people dancing. They walked in the V.I.P section and sat down on the couches. "Hey Sango since were V.I.P don't that mean free drinks?" Amari asked. "Yea why?" "Oh no reason just asking." Amari said smirking and walking towards the bar.

Everyone just looked at her. "Lets dance!" Miroku said and grabbed Sango and ran out to the dance floor. "Kagome?" Inuyasha said while holding out his hand. Kagome smiled and grabbed it. They walked out towards the dance floor and started dancing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can I help you miss?" The sexy Bartender asked. Amari looked at him and smiled. "Yea I'm V.I.P and let me get one Rum with Coke, a Mojito, and a Margarita." Amari told him. He nodde dand got her the drinks. "Are these all for you?" He asked her. "Hell yea!" Amari said and started drinking. She winked at him and walked off towards her friends. He smirked and went back to working.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey you guys you gotta try this." Amari said holding up the Mojito. Everyone looked at her. Sango walked up to her a took the drink and drank it. "Man this is good.' Sango said. They all nodded and got one of their own.

About an hour passed and everyone had their fair share of drinks but not enough to get tipsy or drunk. But Amari and Sango on the other hand were really really drunk.

"Oh yea Sango I'm gonna holla at that fine Bartender." Amari told her. Sango winked and I'm gonna Make out with Miroku. Miroku heard and grabbed Sango and started kissing her. Amari walked off towards the Bar.

"Inuyasha what are we gonna do?" Kagome asked. "Well I can think of somethings." Inuyasha told her smirking. She smacked him and walked off towards the V.I.P spot. Inuyasha started laughing and walked off after her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What can I get for you again?" The bartender asked Amari again. "This time let me get a………Sex on the beach… literally." She told him smirking. He smirked at her and winked.

He told somethnig to some dude in the back and came back. "Lets go." He told her. Amari nodded her head and followed him outside. The club was on the beach to to inform all of ya'll.

They walked to a spot where no body was and started making out. Then they fell on the sand and kept making out. They started taking off each other clothes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku and Sango kept making out. It started getting intense. Miroku started feeling all up on her. Sango broke off and grabbed his hand and took him outside. Miroku looked at her. They were walking holding hands on the beach.

Sango looked at him and jumped on him and statrted to unbuckle his pants. Miroku looked at her shocked. "Umm Sango wait." Miroku said pushing her off. Sango looked at him confused. "What's wrong don't you want me?" Sango asked seductivly crawling towards him.

"Now don't get me wrong I would love to do this with you but not when your drunk." Miroku said. Sango sighed. "I guees your right." She told him. She sat down and looked at the stars and the moon. Miroku buckled up his pants again. He sat down next to her. Sango put her head on his shoulder. Miroku looked at her and kissed her passionatly.

It was the most romantic thing because in the background you could see the big shining moon with the stars in the sky. Imagine that its so romantic.

They broke apart and Sango said. "I love you Miroku I really do." Miroku looked at her shocked. "Umm Sango I-I-love you to." Miroku answered smiling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kagome lets go out to the balcony." Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded her head and walked to the balcony. "This is so beautiful." Kagome said looking at the moon and the stars. "Yea just like you." Inuyasha told her. Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha looked at her weird. "What's so funny?!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome kept giggling. "Inuyasha you can be so corny sometimes." Inuyasha growled. "Hey I'm trying ok." He said and crossed hi arms. Kagome hugged him. "I know Inuyasha." She told him. He smiled and hugged her back.

Then they were looking out when they saw two people laying down and moving on the sand. "Umm Inuyasha, are those people doing what I think their doing?" Kagome asked shocked and blushing. Inuyasha was wided eyed. "Yea and you won't believe who the people are." He told her.

Kagome gasped. "Don't tell me Sango and Miroku!" She said worriedly. Inuyasha nodded his head no. Kagome let out her breathe in relief. "Look closer." Inuyasha told her. Kagome looked harder and gasped. "It's Amari and the Bartender!" Inuyasha just nodded. They looked at each other and started laughing. "Oh wow that girl is crazy." Inuyasha said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK one more chapter to go!!! Review please and still vote on which story I should do next from the last author's note.


	31. Congrats Class of 2007!

Disclamer: I don't own nothing but Amari and Brian..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everybody welcome the choosen speaker for the seniors….Kagome Higurashi!" The principal said in the mic. Everyone clapped and cheered. Kagome walked up to the podium in her dark blue and gold grad gown and cap.

"Thank you..Umm first of all I would love to say congrats to all the seniors of class of 2007!" Kagome said. All the graduates cheered and jumped up and down in joy. Kagome giggled.

"This year was probaley the craziest, funnest, and wierdest year of all. It was also maybe the saddest and happiest. I know now that no matter what hardships we may come across in the future we can always overcome them. Senior year was also full of changes. Take it from me I was one of them." Kagome said laughing. Everyone else laughed as well. "Changes can be good and they can be bad. So all I got to say to all the seniors is that life is full of risks and changes so take them head on! Congradulations class of 2007….WE DID IT!" Everyone clapped and cheered. Kagome smiled and threw her cap in the air. Everyone else followed.

Sango, Amari, Inuyasha, and Miroku all ran up to Kagome and hugged her. "Kagome that was an awesome speech!" Sango told her. Everyone else nodded.

"Kagome! Sango!" Someone yelled to them. They turned around and saw Ayame running up to them. They screamed and ran up to her and hugged her real tight. "Ayame I thought you left?!" Sango said. "I did but I came down I woulden't miss this graduation for the world." Ayame told them.

"How long you down here for?" Kagome asked. "Till tomarrow." She said. Kagome and Sango pouted. "So you know what that means….it's time to PARTY!" All three of them said at the same time. They started laughing. Inuyasha walked up to them and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. Ayame smiled. Koga came up and wrapped his arms around Ayame's waist. "So I still see your the same Mutt-Face." Koga told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled. "Oh yea the same as ever Flea-bag." Ayame, Kagome, and Sango just sighed. "There they go again." Kagome said. Sango and Ayame nodded their heads. "Hey you guys." Amari said. "Oh yea Ayame this is our friend Amari. Amari, Ayame." Sango said introducing them. "Hey." They said at the same time.

"Miroku get over here." Sango told him. Miroku walked over there. "This may be the only time in forever until we see each other again so how bout it, one more group hug." Kagome said opening up her arms. Everyone nodded and gathered together in a hug.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome away from them and kissed her front of everyone. The photographer took the picture. "I love you Kagome." Inuyasha told her. She smiled. "I love you to Inuyasha." They hugged and Miroku came up to them. "I know Inuyasha ain't the only one who loves Kagome!" He said pouting. "YEA!" Sango, Ayame, and Amari yelled at the same time

Kagome giggled. "I love you all to." Everyone gathered up in another group hug. "Ok everyone come together for the final picture." The photographer said. All the graduates gathered up in a group making funny and fun faces. The photographer took the pick. In the front was Koga and Inuyasha glaring at each other. On the left side of them was Miroku rubbing Sango butt and a blushing Sango. On the right side was Kagome on Ayame's back and Amari hugging them.

'_This is the best thing in the whole wide world!' _Kagome thought. "Kagome!" Someone called out. Kagome turned around and saw Kohaku and Tara coming up to them. "Hey you guys." She said. Sango looked and glared. She was cut off by Miroku stroking her bottom and her beating the crap out of him.

"So I see you guys look so happy together." Kagome said clasping her hands together. Kohaku and Tara blushed. "Hey Kagome you gotta sec." Another person said from behind them. She turned around and was met with Rose. "Yea whats up?" Kagome asked. "I gotta have a picture of the couples come on please!" She said holding up her digital camera. Everyone nodded.

All the couples crowded together. It was Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku and Sango. Ayame and Koga and Tara and Kohaku. Rose took the pic. They said goodbye to her. "Kagome!" Someone else called out to her. "What is up with people calling my name!?" She said exhausted. She turned around and saw her brother, her mom and Rin running up to her. She smiled. "Congrats sis." Souta said. "Yea Kaggy!" Rin said. "I'm so proud of you Kagome." Her mom said. Kagome smiled and hugged her mom. "Thank you!" She said and hugged them. "So where Inuyasha?" Rin asked.

At the sound of his name Inuyasha walked up to them. "Yo." He said. "So Inyasha what are you gonna do now?" Sesshomarou said. Inuyasha growled. "It ain't none of ya damn buisness!" He yelled. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "Kagome!" Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha!" Sesshomarou said. "Sesshomarou!" Rin said. "You guys!" Souta said. They stopped and looked at each other and started laughing. Sesshomarou just smirked.

"Come on you guys lets go were out of school!" Amari said. "YEA!" Everyone screamed. They whole gang walked out the doors to go celebrate. This truly was the best day ever!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it THE END!! I don't know bout the sequal now but maybe who knows if I get enough ideas them yea. Well I hope you enjoyed my story as much as I did!! I love you all!! Thank you so much!!! Also the winner of my next story I'm gonna do is Anonymous and I already wrote the first chapter which is the intro!!


End file.
